


Family

by Astrumratio



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Anal Sex, AyaReimu, Battle, Birth, Breastfeeding, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Inside, Cum Swallowing, Cum feeding, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dominance, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Foot Fetish, Footjob, FuraRei, Futanari, Gensokyo - Freeform, Harem, Hatching, Impregnation, Irrumatio, Kissing, Leashes, Lingerie, Magic, MariAri, MariSaku, Multi, PachuMari, Pregnancy, ReiAli, ReiMari, ReiOkuu, ReiOrin, ReiSaku, ReiSuika, RemiRei, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Verbal Abuse, Shibari, Story, Submission, Tenderness, Threesome, Throat Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, blood sucking, blowjob, body transformation, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 85,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumratio/pseuds/Astrumratio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a longer story that I've been working on for a while. I've re-written it several times but now I think I got it right.<br/>I will continually upload the chapters (and add their tags) as I finish editing them.<br/>This story does contain futa and pregnancy, just so you know that going in, but it's not just there for the lulz. It plays an important part of the story. If you don't normally read works with futa in them, just check the first chapters and see if you find the story interesting enough to warrant further reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble on the horizon

Reimu paused as she was sweeping the entrance to the shrine and looked to the sky.  
It was a slightly cloudy day but not enough for rain to fall, perfect temperature for getting some work done.  
Of course Suika did not seem to share this thought, she was passed out hanging over the branch of a nearby tree with her sake bottle in a firm grip.  
“Hmm, it's been a while since anything major happened” Reimu thought to herself. “It sure can get boring during the quiet times”.

She saw something move in the sky and focused on it to see where it was going. She soon realized that it was the tengu journalist heading for the human village.  
“She must be getting desperate” Reimu mused to herself. “With so little going on she has no real scoops to gossip about, I wonder what poor bastard will become her next victim for a completely made-up story”.

She continued swooping as she let her mind wander. It eventually reached the thought it had been reaching a lot lately whenever she did that. “Is incident solving the only thing I can contribute to this world?”  
She stopped and shook her head, irritated at herself. “Incident solving is you duty” she told herself. “Without you this place would have fallen apart long ago, be happy about that instead of lingering on depressing thoughts all the time!”.  
Suika stirred on her tree branch but didn't wake up. Reimu finished up and went inside the shrine to make herself some tea.

About 30 minutes later she heard someone land outside the door. “Great” she thought, “Aya must not have found a suitable target in the village and come here instead like she always does”.  
Then the door slid open and Reimu was greeted with a huge grin. Her mood lifted a little as she realized it was Marisa that had come to visit.  
“Hey there you sour grape!” came Marisa's happy greeting.  
“Exactly who is a sour grape?” the shrine maiden replied in an indifferent sounding voice.  
“Come on now, I know it's no fun when everything is peace and quiet like this, you must be bored”  
Reimu smiled on the inside, her friend understood her better then most people.  
“Is that why you came here, to cure me of my boredom?” she asked.  
“Well, that kinda depends on how you react to my news” came an odd reply.  
“What exactly do you mean by that?”  
“I figured it would be better if you heard this from me first” the black magician said as she dropped her smile, “because it is going to sound a bit weird, even by our standards”.

By this point Reimu didn't know if she should be worried or exited, so she simply asked Marisa to go on.  
“You see the thing is, Yukari has been taking regular trips to the outside world lately, I've suspected that she was investigating something and I was right, because she came bearing some bad news today”.  
She paused before continuing, “Apparently, a certain group of unknowns are trying to break down the Hakurei Barrier, and we can't fight them of to stop it”.  
“What? Why not?” Reimu asked.  
“They have disguised themselves as humans performing an experiment, and they have cameras looking at everything they do.” Marisa answered.  
“Cameras? What's that and how do they prevent us from acting?”  
“Think of it as a hand-held eye of sorts that sends the image it sees to other places in the world. Basically, through them a large part of the world is watching these guys work and can see anything that happens to them”.  
Reimu scratched her head and asked “So they are trying to attack the barrier from the outside then?”  
“Yes, and it looks like they plan to hit the barrier from all sides simultaneously. They aren't trying to poke holes in the barrier, they’re trying to completely destroy it beyond repair and have the whole world watch as they do it.”

By this point Reimu was definitively worried, if the barrier was destroyed all of the youkai would lose their sanctuary, some would attack humans as a response and a war would probably break out between humans and youkai, and that could only end in a very bad way.  
“Then we must stop them as soon as possible!” she said in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice. “Why can't we just attack them?”.  
“Simple, because they are expecting that and have cameras on themselves around the clock, as well as some sort of magical security system around their base of operations right outside the barrier. If we attack them it's the same result as if they destroy the barrier” Marisa answered with a dark look on her face.  
Reimu began pacing back and forth in the room, she did not like the way this was going.  
“So, what are our options?” she asked her friend. “What can we do?”.  
“Well, Yukari has a plan, but it's going to sound very odd” Marisa answered.


	2. An absurd plan

Reimu blinked several times as words failed her, what Marisa had just told her sounded like some kind of terrible bad joke, and yet she knew her friend would never joke about something like this (although she found herself wishing it was a joke).  
“Say that again please, I'm not sure I heard it right” she told Marisa.  
The witch sighed and said “According to Yukari, the only way to stop it is to strengthen the barrier from the inside, and since you and her wont be able to cover enough ground to hold of an attack from all angles we need more people, specifically people who carry the Hakurei blood.”  
She looked uncharacteristically down as she continued.  
“I know how it sounds, I reacted the same way you do now when I first heard it, that's why I wanted to be the one to tell you.”

Reimu's head was spinning, she could not decide on which protest she wanted to say first so she ended up just throwing them out as they came to mind.  
“What kind of plan is that? How would that even be done?”  
Marisa looked a bit apologetic as she answered. “Our great gap granny is currently out recruiting mother candidates, she left me in charge of developing a method of giving you a penis so you can impregnate them.”  
Reimu's eyes went wide as she replied in a loud voice. “So her plan is to turn me into some kind of rapist for the sake of breeding children to take and use as tools?! Not only is that wrong in so many ways, it would take a lot more time then I think we have!”  
“Actually” Marisa said, “With Sakuya's time manipulation tweaked a bit with some assistance we could create a space in which time flowed differently, basically a year passes within that zone, a minute passes outside it”.

Reimu was fuming, she could feel her anger growing as she heard the details of that bothersome gap youkai's plan. Ironically, Yukari chose that exact moment to pop her head out through a gap next to Marisa.  
“I'm making progress on my end, how's yours?” she asked.  
“Yukari! I told you to let me talk to her alone!” Marisa yelled angrily.  
Not a second later the youkai's arm, shoulder and torso was pierced by needles.  
“Get out of here, you are not welcome here!” Reimu growled as she readied more needles and amulets.  
“My o my, it seems my timing was rather poor” Yukari said simply as she pulled out the needles and the wounds started healing. “I will return to my work then” she continued as she ducked her head back into the gap before it vanished.  
Marisa threw a concerned look at her friend and saw an expression on her face she had not seen before. “Are you ok?” she asked carefully.  
“Marisa, I'm sorry, but could you please give me a few minutes? I need to be alone right now” Reimu said as politely as she could.  
“Sure, I’ll wait outside and make sure nobody tries to get in” Marisa said as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Reimu sat down on the floor and tried to get her composure back, hearing this insane plan had stirred up a torrent of emotions within her that surprised even herself. She tried to make sense of it all and organize her thoughts, but it wasn't easy since so many flooded her mind.  
She sat there for a long time, trying to figure out what exactly she felt and why.  
Several times she heard voices outside, probably Marisa telling visitors to stay away for now.  
She felt gratitude towards her friend, who always had her back when it counted.

Eventually she heard a small knock on the door and Marisa entered the room.  
“How are you doing?”  
“As well as can be expected.”  
“That bad huh?”  
“Pretty much yea.”  
The black witch sat down on the floor and put her hands on her friend's shoulders.  
“Look, I have a pretty good idea what you are thinking right now, and believe me, if I saw an alternative I would have never even mentioned this to you.”  
Reimu looked down at the floor and held her arms around herself. “It's not the idea of being used that makes me angry, protecting Gensokyo from all threats is my duty after all.”  
She paused before continuing. “No, what makes me angry is thinking about how those kids would be treated. Born for the single purpose of being used as tools, and as if that wasn't enough they will get to spend their childhood locked up in a cage, like some kind of potted plants.”  
“But they wouldn't be alone, everyone would visit them every day and they would have you to keep them company” Marisa replied.

At this point Reimu's head dropped even lower and she made a quiet, indistinct sound.  
Slightly worried, Marisa tried to think of something more to say when she saw a drop fall from the shrine maiden's face and hit the floor.  
“Reimu...”  
A second later, Reimu had buried her face in Marisa's chest and was crying loudly.  
“That's the worst part!” she howled. “They will be stuck with someone like me for a parent. Me, who doesn't even know the first thing about being a good parent or making kids happy, and who only created them to be used!”  
Marisa put one arm around her friend's back and gently patted her head with the other one, not saying anything and just sitting there letting her cry.

After a while Reimu's sobs calmed down, she wiped her eyes on her sleeves and lifted her head.  
“I'm alright now, thank you Marisa, I don't know what came over me.”  
The blonde girl just smiled, put her hand on Reimu's cheek and said “It's ok, you needed that.”  
They sat in silence for a minute, then they both stood up and Marisa said “You should know, what you said when you were crying proves to me that you will be a great parent.”  
“What? How exactly did you come to that conclusion?”  
“While it may be true that you don't know anything about parenting, the fact that you care enough to realize this and agonize over it means that if you did become a parent, you would definitively learn all of it and more. Also, even if they are to be born to do a specific job, that doesn't mean you can't love them or give them a fun life both before and after that.”  
Reimu was surprised to hear those words, and before she could answer her friend continued.  
“Just because you aren't used to learning things through practice doesn't mean you can't. And besides, I would be there right next to you every step of the way.”  
Hearing this, Reimu smiled for the first time that day. “You know, I really do love you Marisa, I mean it.”  
“I know you do, and I love you as well.”  
They both embraced each other and shared a kiss. They had both promised a long time ago to always love one another no matter what, and they could always find comfort in that bond.

Their lips remained joined for several minutes as each girl's hands found their way into the other one's panties and shirt.  
Reimu grabbed Marisa's right breast with her whole hand and alternated between squeezing it and massaging it, just like she knew her friend liked it, while stroking her folds with 2 fingers, feeling them swell and get wetter with every stroke.  
Marisa responded by pinching Reimu's left nipple and gently pulling on it before she started to move her fingertip in a circle around it while her other hand did the same to Reimu's pussy that was being done to hers.  
When they where both soaking wet they paused and separated their lips. Both where breathing heavily as they looked at each other.  
Then they both smiled, put one arm around the other one's neck and 3 fingers in the other one's pussy.  
They stood there, holding each other tight, each one pumping their fingers in and out of each other.  
They panted and moaned but never spoke a single word, they didn't need any right now.  
Eventually they both let a soft scream escape their lips, collapsed onto the floor and embraced one another with both arms, holding on tight.  
After staying like that for a while Reimu finally spoke.  
“Ok, I will think this over carefully, and if I can't find another solution I will have no choice but to go through with this, no matter how crazy it is. However, I will demand that everyone involved in this takes their responsibility and act like proper parents to these kids, they deserve at the very least that much.”  
Marisa smiled and said “I knew it, you really are good mother material.”  
“Hey, don't say it like that, it sounds weird.”  
“Hehe, have you forgotten that love is my element? My most iconic spells are love-powered you know, so I should know a thing or to about it, and I can tell your heart has a great capacity for it, you just haven't realized it yet.”  
Reimu buried her face in Marisa's chest again. “Stop it, you're making me blush you idiot.”  
“Hehe, I love seeing that cute side of yours that you so rarely show.”  
Marisa patted her friends head as she pushed her face into her chest. They probably had a rocky road ahead of them, but the witch felt confident that they could make it work as long as they had each other.


	3. Housewarming

A few days later a group of people arrived at the Hakurei shrine and landed in front of it. Marisa was there to greet them and told them all to wait a little as Reimu was finishing up a few things inside.  
The two of them had been hard at work the last few days, collecting various supplies and working to make the shrine area more kid-friendly.  
Sakuya had visited and used her time-space expansion spell on the shrines interior (the same spell she had used on the Scarlet Devil Mansion) so the shrine was now a lot larger on the inside then on the outside.  
Reimu had adamantly refused to speak directly to Yukari about anything, instead communicating with the gap youkai through Marisa. She had also made it very clear that Yukari as a mother candidate was out of the question, not negotiable under any circumstances.  
“If your list included yourself your just gonna have to find a replacement” she had stated simply in one of her messages to the youkai.  
Yukari hadn't really reacted much to the news, simply stating that she had expected it, although Marisa thought she saw a slight shade of annoyance pass over her face as she turned around to leave through a gap.

The plan was to have a large stockpile of food and other supplies just outside the time distortion field once it was up and running, it was estimated that the kids would need to be at least 16 years old to be able to participate in holding the great Hakurei barrier, which meant that, depending on how things worked out, Reimu and the mothers would have to spend around 17-19 years in their time-bubble (Reimu had insisted on keeping all parents there the entire time as if one where to step outside for just a minute, that would be a full year her child would not get to see her at all).  
But since that would not even be 20 minutes outside the field, a group of people would stay there and deliver food and supplies to the inside continuously, so that to the inhabitants of the time-bubble it would be like monthly deliveries and trash collection (and the food would always be fresh).

The group that now stood outside the shrine consisted of Remilia Scarlet and everyone who lived in her household (Meiling, Patchouli, Koakuma, Sakuya and Flandre, who had refused to be left behind), Yukari's familiars Ran and Chen (as Reimu would no allow Yukari herself to oversee the whole thing, only her familiars), Alice, Aya and Suika.  
Aya was busy writing notes in her notepad, Suika was lumbering around half-drunk and offering sake to everyone, Alice sat next to Marisa on the front porch and the two where engaged in a conversation.  
Remilia frowned where she stood under a parasol held by Sakuya.  
“I really didn't want Flan to come along for this” she said to Patchouli, who was standing next to her.  
“I don't think she will be able to go even one year without breaking anything, and she isn't exactly the best playmate a child can have”.  
She glanced at her younger sister, who was currently inspecting the tori gate as Meiling held a parasol over her.  
“I know how you feel Remi” came the magician's response. “I have prepared some measures though. Sakuya has shown me the storage area that she has enlarged the interior of, we should be able to keep the your sister in there just like we normally keep her in her room. I will also stay here so I can make it rain on days she is very lively”.  
“Fear not milady, I made sure to include the ingredients for the young mistress's food in the stockpiles here” Sakuya said as she gestured towards the large pile of supplies.

Food wasn't going to be a problem for Remilia because she needed very little blood and never really hurt those she fed on, it was a different story for Flandre though as she had ended up completely destroying any human she had tried to feed on.  
Hearing that her loyal friends had taken precautions made her feel a little better but she was still anxious about it all. She had agreed to bear Reimu's child because she genuinely liked the shrine maiden but she had hoped to have a little more time to prepare her kid for the first meeting with 'aunt Flan'.  
“It's a good thing the doll-maker is here as well” she said as she looked over at Alice. “We might need a few disposable toys”.

Just then Reimu walked through the front door and came to greet everyone. After counting everyone she looked puzzled for a moment and asked “Wasn't there suppose to be someone from the underground here as well? Have you heard anything Marisa?”  
“Not really” came the witch's reply. “They might just be running late, those two can be a handful sometimes”.  
Just then they heard a lot of loud chatter coming closer, and soon they saw a tired-looking Satori come walking with her pets Orin and Okuu in tow, both talking eagerly and loudly.  
Alice looked at them and said “I kinda understand why she looks so tired, being able to read their minds she hears the conversation twice, must get exhausting if they have kept it up the entire way”.  
Reimu and Marisa nodded in agreement.  
According to a message from Satori, her two pets where in heat, and even more hyperactive then they usually where when that time came around. So she had volunteered them for this little project, as she put it, because it was her idea that they would calm down and grow up a bit if given some parental responsibility. 

Marisa tried to look happy and said “Well, at least we got a good, large variety of personalities in this harem now”.  
Both Alice and Reimu blushed and looked away, Reimu still hadn't gotten used to that term, but she had decided to go through with it and she sure wasn't going to turn back now.  
“Ahem, hello there Satori, glad you made it” she greeted the tired-looking youkai.  
“I hereby leave these two in your capable hands. If you want my advice, give them a good pounding as soon as possible so they calm down” Satori said in an indifferent-sounding voice.  
Alice and Reimu's faces got even redder and even Marisa was blushing at Satori's bluntness.  
After saying her goodbyes to her pets she turned around and started walking back the same way she came. The cat and the hell raven where almost jumping up and down as they ran into the shrine to inspect the new interior.  
“Just go right in I guess” Reimu sighed and turned to the rest.  
“Alright, why don't you all come inside and I’ll show you the changes we have made.

Everyone entered the shrine and started their tour. Since there wasn't really many rooms Reimu and Marisa had set up walls throughout the main room (that was now a LOT larger then it used to be), thus dividing it into smaller rooms.  
There was one room for each person that was going to stay there, several baby rooms, a kitchen, a large living room. There was also a room next to the entrance and a room in the back that where soundproof. One was made to keep sound out (Reimu had figured that everyone there would at some point need a quiet moment to themselves to unwind) and the other was made to keep sound in (the kind of sounds you wouldn't necessarily want everyone else to hear).  
Two small sheds had been built next to the shrine, one now housed a large bathroom (including a shallow pool), the other one was a trash room. There was also now a greenhouse behind the shrine and a playground in the front yard.

Once everyone was done inspecting everything and selecting their rooms they all went back outside.  
Reimu stood in front of the group and asked “Alright, who is on supply duty?”  
Meiling, Koakuma, Ran and Chen raised their hands.  
“Good, you go over there to the stockpile and Ran will fill you in on what your job is”.  
“As for the rest of you, are you sure you got everything you will need with you? I won't permit you to leave here once we set up the time-field”.  
Everyone nodded, they had heard this particular demand already.  
“OK, now, lastly I just want to say something to all of you before we start”.  
Reimu paused briefly and visibly took a deep breath that she slowly let out.  
“Thank you” she said simply, as her expression softened. “All of you. You have no idea what it means to me that you would actually do something this crazy with me. It truly makes me happy that you are here right now”.  
Everyone slowly shifted around awkwardly. One of Reimu's conditions was that all mother candidates had to be volunteers, which meant that just by being here right now they where all indirectly declaring their love in a very visible fashion. Even if monogamy wasn't really practiced in Gensokyo outside the human village it was still a bit embarrassing to actually say that you liked someone, especially in front of so many pairs of eyes.  
Reimu gave a small, nervous cough and said “A-anyway, I just wanted you to know that. Now, lets set up the time field”.

Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya had together developed this time distortion field using a mix of their magic. In addition to the time effect the inside of the field would shift between looking like clear blue sky and starry night sky so as to not show a surrounding area that would inspire the exploration instinct in the children (Reimu also didn't want the people standing outside to be visible and look like very slow-moving statues).  
Naturally, there was also a barrier in place just inside the time-bubble so that the kids wouldn't just accidentally wander through the field when nobody was looking. There was a 'door' of sorts in this barrier that could be opened by Reimu to let the supply crew in.  
“It almost feels like we are making a mini-Gensokyo doesn't it?” Marisa asked as they started setting up the field.  
“You are quite right, it could be said that we are doing exactly that” Sakuya answered.  
“Haha, I guess it's only appropriate that Reimu is going to be it's master then” Marisa laughed.

Once they had finished their work it almost looked like the shrine grounds was a small island floating in a cloudless sky.  
They walked and flew around the whole field and inspected every part of it. Once satisfied that it was complete, they landed in front of the shrine.  
“Well then” said Reimu. “I welcome you all to your home for the next couple of years. Enjoy your stay”.  
As everyone started to walk towards their rooms, Reimu could feel Marisa's hand holding her own.  
She looked at her friend's smiling face and smiled back, feeling a lot better.


	4. The first night

Reimu took a moment to look at everyone as they all walked to their rooms. Most of them were acting as they usually did, but they all appeared to be just a little tense.  
“No wonder”, she thought to herself. “None of us have done anything like this before”.  
Orin dashed past Reimu where she stood, laughing, and a second later Okuu came flying after her. The shrine maiden quickly threw out two amulets, one towards each of them, that turned into a barrier in front of them. A dull 'thud' was heard as they both slammed into each barrier and came to a complete stop.  
“Please keep the running to a minimum inside the house” she proclaimed.  
Orin had both hands pressed against her forehead and Okuu was rubbing her nose.  
“When in someone's house, follow their rules” Reimu continued. “If you want to run do it outside please”.  
“Ok, s-sorry” they both said in unison before they went outside (where they started running around again as soon as they crossed the doorway).

Reimu sighed and asked Marisa, “Are you sure those two are volunteers?”  
“Yep”, her friend answered. “Satori said that she often reads their minds when they don't think she is, and according to her they both grew quite fond of you after you beat them up. They were thinking about you a lot while in heat apparently so she decided to grant their wish ze”.  
“Man, some people are so weird”.  
Marisa laughed in her mind, many of their 'guests' could be said to have started liking her friend in the same way.

“It's surprising actually”, Reimu continued. “I was expecting Flandre to be the one making noise”.  
“Well, it seems like she was making a LOT of noise when everyone else in the household was moving here, threatened to break the whole mansion if they left her behind ze”.  
“I seriously hope they can keep her in a good mood then”.  
“Sakuya said that they are going to make the cupboard in Remilia's room into a room for her the same way they had their basement set up, personally I think she will be happier here with so many people to talk to”.  
“Nevertheless, we must keep an eye on her whenever she isn't in her room”.  
“Agreed ze”.

Everyone spent the rest of the day installing themselves in their rooms. Since they all knew it was going to be a lengthy stay they had brought a lot of luggage, and at the end of the day you would be forgiven for thinking that all the rooms where pieces of different houses that had somehow been taken out and put together to form a new house.  
Reimu's room looked like it always had, Marisa's room was full of cauldrons, mushrooms and books, Alice's room looked like a sewing workshop, Aya's room had a lot of notebooks, pens and a small darkroom (for development of camera pictures) as she was planning on recording the whole thing (perfect scoop material as she put it).  
Suika's room was similar to Reimu's, as she had been staying at the shrine for a while now, Remilia's looked like her own room in her mansion (complete with the large bed that had been moved there), Patchy's was full of books and a few other things, Sakuya's looked like a typical servant's room (except it was a little fancier), and finally Orin and Okuu shared a room that had a lot of pet toys and other similar stuff in it.

As Marisa looked out a window she saw that the artificial sky she had put on the inside of the barrier had turned to sunset red so she walked over to Alice's room and knocked on the door.  
“Enter”, she heard from the inside and opened the door.  
Alice was sitting at her desk bent over several pieces of paper.  
“What are you drawing?” Marisa asked.  
“Designs for baby clothes”, Alice replied. “Reimu asked me if I was willing to make them since I'm good with needle and thread, and I agreed”.  
“How very diligent of you, make sure to design something cute for the little ones” Marisa said in a sweet voice as she poked Alice's cheek with her index finger.  
“H-hey, I'm serious about this!” Alice said in an elevated tone.  
“Hehe, I know you are, and that's what makes you so cute right now ze” Marisa replied with a huge grin on her face.  
The doll-maker blushed a little before turning back to her designs.

Marisa put her arms around her friend's neck and said, “You are forgetting something though, aren't you?”  
“Wh-what do you mean?”  
“Well, first we need some candidates to wear those wonderful designs of yours, so why don't we get started on that first?”  
Alice's face got redder as she fell silent for a moment, then she put down her pen, looked at Marisa and said, “I know, I'm just a bit nervous right now so I tried to focus on something else to calm down a bit”.  
As it where, Reimu and Marisa had made a schedule for Reimu's 'nightly activities' with everyone else and used dice to determine the order, and Alice had gotten the first night.  
Marisa leaned closer as she stroked her friend's jawline with one hand. “Don't worry, I'll be with you, it will be like when you helped me test my potion, just with an extra step included. You will do just fine”.  
Then she softly kissed Alice's lips and felt the tension drain from the magician's shoulders.  
After about a minute Alice stood up from the desk and said, “Ok, I'm ready”.  
Marisa nodded and they both left the room and walked over to the soundproof room in the back.

The black witch had concocted a special potion that when consumed made a penis grow on your body within minutes (it more or less temporarily transformed the clitoris into a penis), but only if you were aroused. She had tested it together with Alice to make sure that it had the desired effect (Alice had given her a handjob and a blowjob, 'training' as Marisa put it) and that the semen she ejaculated was indeed fertile (she had tested it in her lab of course).  
She had also made sure that the food supply outside the field contained a varied diet with all kinds of nutrition, as both the pregnant mothers and the growing kids would need it (also energy medicine to go with it for Reimu in case it was needed, curtsey of Eirin).  
The greenhouse behind the shrine was used to grow ingredients for her potion, as they required a special care while they grew and needed to be used within minutes after harvest for the best effect, although it was also used to grow a few other things (like tea leaves for Sakuya's tea).

When they entered the soundproof bedroom Reimu was already there, sitting on the large bed.  
Alice stiffened a little again but then closed her eyes firmly, opened them again and walked in. Marisa followed and closed the door behind them.  
“How did the potion taste?” she asked.  
“Not good, but not horrible either” came Reimu's answer.  
“Good, now then, shall I begin by telling you a little something?”  
Reimu and Alice looked puzzled, neither one knew what Marisa was on about.  
“You never forget your first love, even when you start other relationships your first love will always hold a special place in your heart”. As she said this, Reimu looked slightly confused.  
“Why did you bring that up now?” she asked.  
Marisa smiled and answered, “because, Reimu, you are Alice's first love”.  
“Marisa!” Alice yelled.  
The witch just smiled and kept talking. “She has always been a shy girl and not very good at being honest with herself. She never told you about it, but she has loved you for a long time, not just recently”.  
Alice buried her face in her hands as even her ears turned red.

Reimu stared at her in surprise for a moment before she said “I can't believe I never noticed! Sorry Alice, my stupidity must have caused you a lot of pain”.  
The blonde girl slowly lowered her hands (her face was still red) and quietly said “No, it's not your fault. I did my best to hide my feeling from you, same as I did with how I felt about Marisa. I'm the stupid one”.  
Marisa walked up to Alice and grabbed her shoulders from behind. “Then it's a good thing you two stupids have finally gotten a chance to make up for past mistakes isn't it?”  
She then quickly moved one hand down to Alice's chest and started lightly groping her breast. A small yelp escaped the blonde magician's lips as Marisa leaned closer and started trailing the tip of her tongue along Alice's neck.  
The black witch gently stroked her friend's cheek with her free hand as she slowly moved her tongue up the neck, then along the jaw, then further up where she lightly touched several parts of the ear before taking it into her mouth.  
Alice clenched one hand and held it in front of her face, slowly opening and closing it, while her other hand grabbed a fistful of her skirt as her knees visibly moved closer together. Her eyes were closed and her lips trembled, ever so often soft moans escaped them as Marisa moved her tongue back and forth between the neck, ear and jaw.  
Reimu noticed that she was touching herself, she massaged her breast and lightly touched her lips with the other hands fingertips. She felt a heat growing between her legs and started squeezing her breast harder as she moved her other hand down to her navel and started stroking it in a circular motion. She felt the heat get more intense and within moments the fabric of her skirt started to bulge outward. Of course she knew what this was, Marisa had told her in detail how the potion would feel when it worked, so she lifted her skirt and looked at her new penis for the first time.  
She heard a small gasp and looked up, Alice was now holding her cheeks with both hands and had a slightly shocked expression on her face. For some reason this made Reimu more exited so she stroke a suggestive pose, did her best to make her face look just a little mischievous and slowly said “Do you like what you see Alice? Come here, please find out what it tastes like for me”, then beckoned her with a small wave of the index finger.

Alice was breathing heavily as a small smile slowly spread across her lips. Marisa put both her hands on Alice's breasts and urged her forward. They slowly walked up to Reimu and sat down on their knees, then the doll-maker reached out with her hand and gently grabbed the tip of Reimu's penis.  
“It's a little different from Marisa's, but I can't quite describe how”.  
“Hehe, it probably tastes different from mine as well, why don't you go ahead and find out?”  
“Ahh...”  
Alice slowly closed her mouth around Reimu's new member and started sucking on it with a dreamy expression on her face. The shrine maiden thought that it felt similar to getting your clit licked, but it was definitively a different sensation.  
Marisa continued to caress Alice's breasts and started kissing her neck again, her friend let out stifled moans as she took the penis deeper into her mouth and started to swirl her tongue around it as much as she could.  
“O my god” Reimu thought, “the warmth of her mouth, her saliva coating my dick and dripping of it, those sweet muffled moans, it's making me crazy”.  
She could feel a new sensation building in her abdomen, she assumed based on what Marisa had told her that this was the buildup towards an orgasm. She put one hand on Alice's head and started to slowly run her fingers through her hair.  
“That's good, keep going just like that, I'm cumming soon” she panted as her breathing became more labored.  
Alice picked up her pace a little and it didn't take long before Reimu could feel the built up pressure start moving up through her dick. She grabbed Alice's hair a little tighter and put her other hand's index finger into her own mouth and sucked on it as a stream of hot cum started to flow into the blonde girl's mouth.  
Alice held half the penis's length in her mouth and greedily drank down everything it released. When she had swallowed every last drop she looked up at the shrine maiden with an embarrassed smile that was so cute it made Reimu grab her and pull her up into a tight hug. She could feel Marisa putting her arms around both of them and one of her hands worming it's way into her panties.  
“I think you are wet enough now, how about moving on to the main event?” the witch whispered in her ear.

Reimu parted Alice's lips with her tongue and inserted it into her mouth. She then sat down on the bed and let her still swollen member stand freely. Marisa lifted Alice's skirt and revealed the laced panties she was wearing. With a shy smile the blonde magician pulled her panties to the side, revealing her glistening pussy, then straddled Reimu's dick and slowly lowered herself onto it. She trembled slightly as it slowly entered her but kept going until the entire length was swallowed by her pussy.  
As Alice sat there trying to get used to the feeling Marisa leaned in and planted a kiss on her mouth, Reimu soon joined in and started to lick and kiss her neck. She started moaning again and soon Reimu laid down on her back and pulled Alice down on top of her. The shrine maiden then started kissing her again and began to move her hips up and down.  
Alice's head started to buzz as both her mouth and her pussy were penetrated by the girl she loved. She started moving to match Reimu's thrusts and answered the kiss. It was a weird sensation to get penetrated by a penis, different from a pair of fingers, but she liked it and craved more (also, just like whenever she did it with Marisa, she felt that having sex while fully clothed like this really added to the excitement).

When Reimu could feel the next orgasm building she grabbed Alice tighter and started moving faster. They were both panting and moaning loudly as they surrendered to the pleasure of each others bodies and went wild. As her dick started to spray it's load Reimu plunged it as deeply into Alice's pussy as she could and held her hard. She could feel the blonde girl's walls convulse around her penis and hear her long, pleasurable scream as she came while getting filled up.  
Afterward they both laid there holding each other, Reimu's dick still inside, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Reimu was the first to speak.  
“How do you feel Alice?”  
“Wonderful actually, and very happy”  
“You look kinda tired, do you want to rest here for a bit?”  
“Yea, just give me a few minutes please, I'm a bit dizzy.”  
Reimu got up from the bed, put the cover over Alice and silently slipped out of the room. Marisa was standing outside the door.  
“So, everything went well as far as I could see.”  
“Yea you could say that” Reimu replied. “It's surprising though, I never would have guessed that Alice secretly loved me for such a long time.”  
“She is just good at being dishonest with herself, it took me a while to get her to confess her true feelings.”  
“Take good care of her tonight, she looked tired.”  
“It's mainly relief from letting out all the emotions she normally keeps hidden, it's not unusual for her ze.”  
They both laughed a little, then Marisa opened the door and peeked inside. “Looks like I can bring her back to her room now” she stated.  
“Ok, I'll be heading back to mine as well then” Reimu replied.  
“Just a moment, before you go, will you play a little game with me?”  
“Um, sure I guess.”  
Marisa leaned closer and said “It's simple, if I can guess who your first love is I win, if I get it wrong I lose, what do you say?”  
Reimu smiled and said “That's unfair, you already know the right answer” before putting her hand or Marisa's cheek and kissing her softly.  
As she turned around and started walking the witch said “How about flipping it then, you try to guess who my first love is.”  
Reimu looked back over her shoulder and said “That is also unfair, as I already know who it is.”


	5. Pet training

Reimu woke up the next day feeling better then she had in a while. It had been some time since she last had sex with anyone (with the exception of Marisa last week, when she had delivered Yukari's news), but the main reason she felt relieved now was because she could finally stop worrying over how she would feel about all this once it started.  
She had been worried that it would feel weird to make a baby under these circumstances, but at some point last night she had realized that she actually longed for a child in her life (and probably had for some time).  
As such, feeling and seeing Alice's will to carry her kid made having sex with her a very pleasurable and happy experience. 

When she had gotten dressed and opened her door, there was someone waiting for her just outside her room. Someone with black hair, a pen and a notepad.  
“Ayaya, so how was last night?” A certain reporter asked in an eager tone.  
Reimu sighed and said “Aya, do you remember the first time we kissed?”  
“Of course! How could I possibly forget such a thing?” The tengu happily replied.  
“Good, then I'm sure you also remember what I said I would do if you ever wrote something about it in your paper”.  
“Yes I do”.  
“That still stands you know, and I'm pretty sure everyone else here would agree with me on this point. So why are you asking me about it?”  
“Don't worry, don't worry. This is more like a journal, not for publishing”.  
Reimu looked at her questioningly and asked “What's it for then?”  
Aya looked away for a second before answering “Nothing special, I just think info like thing might come in handy later on”.  
Reimu shook her head and tried to look dejected as she said “You're just gonna have to ask Alice, I doubt she will be all that willing to talk though”.  
“A good reporter is never deterred” Aya answered before speeding of.  
“Except by threats of violence and pain” Reimu said to herself once the tengu was out of earshot.

As she walked towards the kitchen, Reimu thought back to her first kiss with the wild Aya. It had been a while back during a week when the reporter had come by the shrine every single day for 'interviews' about incidents and how to solve them. She had been quite pushy (more so then usual) and the shrine maiden had gotten the feeling that the tengu wasn't actually fishing for information but rather trying to tease and agitate her.  
It had become with a danmaku battle that ended with Aya on the ground and Reimu kneeling down over her asking for an explanation.  
At that point Aya had just smiled and said “You finally pushed me down” before quickly throwing her arms around Reimu's neck and kissing her. After the initial surprise Aya had admitted that everything she had been doing was to get Reimu's attention. Reimu had sighed and said “Why didn't you just try telling the truth? It's what a journalist is suppose to do in the first place”.  
The tengu's response had simply been “Ayaya, where would the fun had been in that?” 

As she entered the kitchen Reimu thought to herself “Even though I knew how she felt about me, I didn't expect Aya to come along for this. Maybe I'm just bad at noticing people's true feelings”.  
Sakuya was already there and greeted her. “Good morning, I hope you had a good nights rest”.  
Reimu could not help but smile a little. “O it was good alright, that's for sure”.  
“Wonderful, I am just about half done with breakfast, please just wait a little longer”.  
“You don't have to do it all by yourself you know, especially now that there are so many people living together here”.  
“I am the head maid of milady, this much is nothing to me. Besides, we will be getting more company not to far into the future, I have to get accustomed to this kitchen so that I can produce appropriate meals when the time comes”.  
“Hmm, you do have a point, but this is my house, and I say that you don't have to do it all yourself. Please let me help”.  
“As you wish, you may set the table then while I finish up here”.

By the time the rest of the house's inhabitants had all woken up Reimu and Sakuya had prepared a breakfast of a large variety, as everyone had different tastes and preferences.  
When Alice and Marisa entered the room and saw Reimu, Alice blushed and Marisa flashed a big smile. Reimu smiled back before inviting them all to sit down at the table.  
Reimu had decided that she would change her seat every day so that everyone got the chance to sit next to her, and today she was sitting between Marisa and Alice. The witch was happily talking about all kinds of things, like she usually did at times like these, while the puppeteer was rather quiet.  
“Ah, you’re not eating much Alice, that's not good ze” Marisa said after a while.  
Reimu looked at Alice's more then half-full plate and said “Here, let me help you with that”.  
She then picked up a piece of omelet with her chopsticks, moved it towards Alice's mouth and said “Here, say aah”.  
The blonde girl blushed furiously but she complied and Reimu put the omelet piece into her open mouth.  
“How does it taste?” she asked.  
“D-delicious” Alice replied.  
Reimu could hear several people, including Marisa of course, letting out a quiet “aww”.

Shortly after that the door flew open and the two hyperactive pets came running into the room. Reimu quickly repeated yesterdays process and again two dull 'thuds' could be heard.  
“What did I say about running indoors?” she asked.  
The two of them quietly sat down at the end of the table, rubbing their faces. Okuu then materialized her three Yatagarasu legs on her feet and right hand and conjured up a miniature sun to boil her tea water, then dismissed them again (it looked like they dissolved into glowing particles whenever she did this) and happily started drinking her tea.  
The shrine maiden sighed and whispered to Marisa “I think we will have to re-arrange the schedule a little. Satori was right, I have to deal with these two right away”.  
“Shall we move them up to this night then?” the witch asked.  
“No, I'll deal with them in the afternoon”.  
“Do you want some help?”  
“No thanks, I have to show them that I can take charge and act like a proper master for this to work. Besides, I would feel bad if I took up all your free time. Your lovers are here as well, you should get to spend some quality time with them.”  
“Does that mean I get the bedroom tonight then?”  
“Yep, wish me luck”.  
“Hehe, you won't need it ze”.

Reimu spent the rest of the morning checking up on everyone, making sure they had installed themselves in their new home, as well as checking that Flandre was in her room and docile (the inside of the closet now looked like a carbon copy of the SDMs basement).  
As she went outside and observed Orin and Okuu as they were speeding around the grounds she thought about what methods would work best on them. She wanted to be perceived as strict but fair, and not be pointlessly cruel.  
As she was sitting there lost in thought, Remilia came walking and sat down next to her.  
“What are you thinking about Reimu?” she asked.  
She told the vampire about her thoughts and asked “Do you have any advice? How do you normally handle Flandre?”  
Remilia looked at the cat and the raven and said “You have to be strict when you teach them to obey you, but also be nice towards them when they do. They will then associate obedience with something positive and be more inclined to listen to you. It works a lot better then threats of punishment for disobedience”.  
She paused for a second, then looked directly at Reimu with her red eyes and continued “However, always remember that as the master, you have a responsibility”.  
“Believe me, I know. I didn't decide to do this crazy project lightly, I know I have a heavy responsibility to bear. Not just towards the kids, but all of you as well”.  
The vampire stood up, turned towards Reimu, then put her hands on her friend's shoulders and their faces so close that their noses almost touched.  
“You are not alone in this Reimu. I for one will be here to help you every step of the way, and the same goes for everyone in my household, even if they aren't here as mother candidates”.  
After a moment of silence Reimu put her arms around her friend and said “Thank you Remi, that means a lot to me”.  
They both smiled before sharing a gentle kiss. They always did seem to find a strange comfort in each others company, and today was no exception.

Later that day, once lunch was over and the table cleared, Reimu called out to Orin and Okuu and told them to follow her. She lead them to the soundproof bedroom and closed the door.  
“Now then, lets see if you two can learn some new tricks” she proclaimed in a deliberately haughty voice.  
They both tilted their heads questioningly as Reimu took out two bottles (Marisa's potion and some of Eirin's energy medicine) and drank them both down. She then walked over to the bed and sat down on it.  
“Come here little birdie” she said in a sweet voice as she beckoned Okuu with her index finger.  
The two pets looked slightly confused (but also a little exited) as they started moving forward. Reimu quickly pointed her finger at Orin and said “No, you stay where you are for now” in a strict voice.  
The cat let out a surprised “nya” but did as she was told, looking just a little dejected. Reimu's expression softened a little as she said “Wait there quietly until I tell you and you will be rewarded” in a pleasant tone.  
Orin looked a little happier as she at down on the floor and started watching Okuu expectantly.  
The shrine maiden reached out her hand and started patting the raven's head. She kept it up until Okuu's face started looking more relaxed and then lifted her hand.  
“Ah, do it more” Okuu pleaded.  
Reimu smiled and said “Now now, what do you say when you ask your master a favor?”  
The raven's face looked like she was genuinely thinking hard for a moment before it lit up in an 'aha' look and she said “Ah, do it more please”.  
“Good girl, there you go” Reimu said as she resumed her patting and Okuu smiled, looking pleased with herself.  
Orin was now watching them with an intense look on her face and her two tails were visibly flailing around at a fast pace. Reimu looked at her, smiled and said “Pay close attention to what happens next” before grabbing Okuu's hand and saying “Come, sit here little birdie” and patting her legs.  
Okuu sat down in Reimu's lap, her legs over the shrine maiden's left leg. Reimu wrapped her right arm around the black bird's back, looked into her eyes and said “Do you want me to continue?”  
“Y-yes”  
“What was that word you say now again?” Reimu asked as she put her left index finger under Okuu's chin and gently lifted her face up.  
“P-please master, please continue”.  
“Good girl. Stay as still as you can now and don't touch me with your hands until I tell you to”.

Reimu stroke her finger up and down along Okuu's neck as she slowly moved her face closer. The raven clenched her hands and held them in front of her chest as her breathing got heavier. Reimu then slowly parted her lips and let the tip of her tongue show before putting her left hand behind Okuu's neck and pulling her into a kiss. Her tongue easily slipped into the already open mouth and started licking the back of the teeth.  
Okuu's shoulders trembled slightly as she closed her eyes and let out muffled moans. Reimu moved her left hand down and lifted the raven's skirt. She then lightly poked at the wet stain on her panties.  
The bird threw her head back and let a loud moan escape her. She almost reached out her hands towards Reimu's but stopped herself and pulled them back, trembling.  
“Please master, don't stop!” she pleaded.  
“If you want me to continue, then tend to this” Reimu answered as she pointed to the now visible bulge on her crotch.  
The raven got down on her knees in front of Reimu and lifted up her skirt. Her face lit up as she saw the now fully erect penis right in front of her face.  
“You can use your hands and mouth now, make me feel good” Reimu commanded.  
“Yes master, gladly” Okuu replied as she leaned in, grabbed the base of the dick with one hand and closed her lips around it's head.  
As she started sucking Reimu thought “Ahh, she is a little clumsier then Alice, but just seeing her trying so hard is making me feel really excited”.  
She threw a glance at Orin, who now had her hands under her clothes and was masturbating while breathing heavily. She smiled, waved at the cat and said “Ok, that's enough, you can come here and help your friend now”.  
Orin quickly ran up to them, paused for a moment to stare at Okuu slobbering all over Reimu's dick, then got on her knees and started running her tongue along and around the shaft.

Reimu reached down and put her hands on their heads and started patting them. They both looked really pleased as they continued, taking turns swallowing the head and licking the shaft.  
The shrine maiden soon felt the pressure build and said “Ok, I'm going to come soon. I will give you half each, make sure you don't spill it or swallow it”.  
They nodded before continuing their licking and sucking. When Reimu felt it coming she grabbed Orin's head and held it steady as she put half her dick's length into her mouth and started spraying her cum.  
Once she had filled up the cat's mouth she quickly pulled it out, grabbed Okuu's head and plunged it into her mouth where she continued to come.  
When her orgasm was over she looked at them and said “You caught it all in your mouths right?” They both nodded. “Good, then share it with each other now”.  
The two pets looked at each other for second before Reimu gently pushed their faces together and commanded them to mix the semen with a kiss.  
They then hugged and joined their mouths, moving their tongues around to stir up the mix of cum and saliva.  
“Good, now drink down half each” Reimu continued.  
They did as they where told and swallowed down the mixture, both showing a dreamy expression as they did.

Reimu patted their heads and said “Good girls, here is your reward”. She then took her clothes of and ordered them to do the same.  
Once everyone's clothes was on the floor she walked up to Okuu, grabbed one of the ravens legs and lifted it up, exposing her glistening honey pot, then shoved her penis into it in one fast stroke.  
Okuu screamed as she threw her arms around the shrine maiden and held on tight. Reimu let her stay that way for a few moments while gently stroking her cheek.  
“It's alright, I will give you what you want now, just hold onto me” she said in a kind tone.  
Okuu whimpered a little and then nodded, lifting up her other leg and wrapping them both around Reimu's waist.  
As the raven was surprisingly light, Reimu didn't have any trouble holding her up. She put her hands on Okuu's but cheeks and started to move her pelvis back and forth, plunging her dick into her honey pot.  
Reimu felt the tight pussy squeeze her dick and let out a small gasp. She then stuck her tongue out and licking Okuu under her chin.  
The bird's breathing got heavier and small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. “Hah, hah, hah, I love it when you do that master” Okuu panted. “Please, fuck me hard!”  
“You are so cute when you're begging like that” Reimu said as she resumed her pumping of the ravens pussy.

As the bedroom was filled with wet sounds and pleasurable moans, Reimu looked at Orin and said “take care of this for me” as she tilted her head towards her own behind. “Yes master” the cat answered and crawled around her on all fours, then put her hands on Reimu's butt and stated licking around her anus.  
Reimu felt a new surge of pleasure at this double service. She picked up her pace and could feel Okuu's folds squeezing her dick tighter as she pounded her cunt hard. The raven screamed and tightened her grip with her arms and legs as she did her best to match the pace with her own movements. Her black wings were extended to their full length and visibly quivering as small tears fell from her eyes.  
The floor was stained by drops of pussy juice and saliva as Orin now stuck her tongue into the shrine maiden's butthole and wiggled it around as much as she could. Reimu could feel the orgasm coming and pushed her penis as far into Okuu's honey pot as she could, then let it all out in her deepest parts. She could feel the folds convulsing around her dick and Orin's tongue moving in and out of her anus, the whole thing felt heavenly. She kissed Okuu who greedily kissed her back as she folded her wings around Reimu's body and took in all of the semen.

When their orgasms passed Reimu sat down on the floor with her dick still inside as they both panted, trying to catch their breath. “Hah, hah, master, I feel so warm and full” Okuu said in a dreamy voice as she put a hand on her belly.  
“It feels like the warmth is spreading through my body”.  
Reimu smiled and patted Okuu's head. She then looked at Orin (who was touching herself again) and said “Well then, I think it's your turn now”.  
“Yes. Please do whatever you want to me master” the cat answered.

Reimu commanded her to get on all fours and lift up her tails. Orin complied and then stuck out her butt a little, showing her dripping wet honey pot. Reimu placed herself behind her, grabbed her hips and plunged her dicks full length into the eagerly waiting pussy.  
Orin arched her back and let out a loud “Nyaaaa!”  
Reimu leaned forward and put her hands around the cat's breasts. She then began massaging them as she took the tip of Orin's cat ear into her mouth and sucked on it.  
“Nyaaaa! I'm weak at my ears master” she cried as her folds gripped Reimu's penis harder. The shrine maiden put her hands on Orin's hips again and said “That was a wonderfully cute reaction, now I really want to fuck you hard”.  
“Nya, do it master, pound my cunt hard and fill my belly up with semen like you did with Okuu, please!”  
“That's a good girl, and good girls get what they ask for” Reimu said as she started thrusting.  
The shrine maiden thought to herself that Orin's pussy felt different, it had it's own way of squeezing her dick and a different texture, but was every bit as exiting to fuck.

Okuu sat down to her right and said “Will you let me serve you master?” in a slightly shy voice.  
Reimu smiled and said “Sure, you can take care of my breasts”.  
“Thank you very much” the raven replied before putting her mouth on one of Reimu's breasts and her hand on the other. She alternated between moving her tongue in a circle around the nipple and sucking on it while massaging the other breast gently.  
Reimu could feel her dick getting harder and she increased the speed of her thrusts. Orin was meowing loudly and rocking her body back and forth in sync with the movement.  
When she felt the orgasm coming she leaned forward, put two fingers into the cat's mouth and started moving them in and out at the same pace as her thrusts. Orin eagerly sucked on them as muffled moans escaped her mouth.  
When she couldn't hold it anymore Reimu plunged her penis deep with one final thrust and let out her cum directly into Orin's womb. She pulled her fingers out and the cat let out a long “Nyaaaaaaaa!”

Afterward they all laid down on the bed, Reimu in the middle with one arm around each pet. They both hugged her tight and snuggled up to her as close as possible with pleased smiles on their faces.  
“There is still plenty of time until the evening, lets stay like this for a while” Reimu said, then gave them both a soft kiss (first Okuu then Orin), then let herself relax and feel enfolded by their warmth and love.


	6. The bond

The crystal in the wall next to the door started shining and gave of a low, ringing sound for two seconds. This was more or less a “doorbell” of sorts that Marisa had installed since the walls of the room were soundproof and the door could be locked from the inside. Both Reimu and Marisa had keys of course, but they had agreed that the doorbell system was the better primary option if the room was occupied.

Reimu woke from her near-slumber. She had lost track of time because it had felt so nice to just lay there and snuggle with the two pets.  
She looked at their relaxed, happy faces and smiled to herself before getting up from the bed and getting dressed. Then she put their clothes on the bed, gently shook their shoulders to wake them up and told them to get dressed.  
Once they were all presentable she opened the door and was greeted by Marisa and Patchouli.  
“Sorry, I lost track of time” she apologized.  
“No problem, I actually suspected that might happen so I came to check on you guys” Marisa replied in a cheerful tone.  
She then looked at the two now tired but happy looking pets that stood right behind Reimu and continued “Looks like everything went well”.  
Reimu blushed a little and quickly said “I've purified the room so it's yours now if you want it”.  
Marisa grinned and said “Hehe, you just had to call it that didn't you?”  
“Hey, it is a technically correct term, I don't see what's wrong with it”.  
“O there's nothing wrong, it just sounds funny ze”.  
“Whatever. Hey you two, don't fall asleep yet, we need to get to your room first” Reimu said to the two pets. They both yawned and grabbed her sleeves as they followed her towards their own room, looking very pleased.

As they watched them go, Patchouli asked “Why was that choice of words funny exactly?”  
Marisa turned to her and answered “When we set this room up Reimu imbued the floor and walls with an anti-stain barrier. When you activate it by infusing a little magic into it all stains, along with any smell, are purged and just become odorless smoke that drift out the air vent. I referred to it simply as cleaning, but she insisted on calling it a purification ritual”.  
“I see, well technically you are both correct, it is purely a matter of perspective I would say”.  
“Perhaps you're right” Marisa laughed.  
They both entered the bedroom and closed the door.

After locking the door they sat down on the bed.  
“How are you feeling Patchy? Your asthma should be better now that you are out of that dusty old library”.  
“I feel like I should be the one asking how you feel, given how hard you have been working as of late”.  
“Hehe, yea maybe. It's been a lot of fun planning and setting everything up though, I can't really complain”.  
The witch leaned closer to her friend and continued “Besides, now I have the perfect excuse to spend quality time with the people I love”.  
The magician blushed a little but otherwise kept her face straight.  
“And if you steal my books in here, you wont be able to hide them from me. So that's a weight of my mind” she replied.  
“Is that an invitation to steal something precious from you?” Marisa asked with a devious smile.  
“Interpret it as you wish, just keep in mind that you will be scored on your answer” Patchouli said as she showed a small smile.

Marisa reached out and put her hands on her friends cheeks, then slowly pulled her into a kiss.  
She kept a slow pace as she moved the tip of her tongue over Patchouli's lips before inserting it into her mouth.  
When their lips separated she smiled and asked “What's my score for that one?”  
“Hm, I would say about B+” the magician answered.  
They both smiled and embraced each other. Truth be told they were both kind of tired and they just wanted to share a few quiet moments together, so they laid down in a mutual embrace and closed their eyes.  
“It's going go get busy around here once our 'new guests' arrive isn't it?” Patchouli said quietly.  
“We will manage it just fine” Marisa replied. “We have to. We owe them that”.  
“I guess you're right. Let's all do our best then”.  
“Yea, lets” Marisa mumbled as they both drifted of to sleep.

When Reimu woke up the next morning she didn't feel as tired as she thought she would have.  
“I've got to remember to thank Eirin for that energy medicine later, it really works well” she thought to herself.  
She got dressed and opened her door, only to be greeted by a familiar sight.  
“I'm getting a distinct sense of deja vu here” she muttered.  
“Don't look so down, it's a brand new day for brand new scoops” Aya chirped happily.  
Reimu shook her head and said “Why are you here again? Did you think the same strategy would fail less with repeated tries?”  
“Just exploring all my options here. I'll swing by those two later, you just happened to wake up first”.  
“Lucky me then” Reimu sighed.

She walked past Aya and headed to the kitchen where she was greeted by Sakuya just like yesterday. Remilia was there as well, taking cocking lessons by the looks of it.  
“Oh, this is new to me. I didn't know you had picked up an interest in cocking Remi”.  
The vampire looked at her and said “Good morning, and yes, I thought I should try a new hobby once in a while”  
When Reimu walked up to the stove to check what was on it, Sakuya grabbed her arm and stopped time for everything around them.  
“The reason milady wants to learn this new trade is because she wants to make her child's food herself when the time comes, but please don't say anything about it yet”.  
Reimu laughed a little and said “I sort of figured it was something like that, Remi is actually a very kind and caring person, even if she tries to hide it sometimes”.  
Sakuya nodded in agreement with a small smile on her lips, then canceled her timestop and went back to her pans.

When they were done setting the table Remilia asked “So, did things work out yesterday?”  
“Well..” Reimu began just before the door opened and Orin and Okuu came walking into the room in an orderly fashion. They walked up to the shrine maiden and began stroking their cheeks against hers while smiling broadly.  
Reimu smiled back, patted their heads and said “Go to your seats, I'll join you shortly”.  
As they went over to the table Remilia said “Well then, I suppose the answer to my question is 'better then expected', would you agree?”  
“Hehe well, I'm actually a little surprised myself. Thanks for your advice yesterday Remi, I think it really did the trick”.  
“Glad I could help” the vampire said as she grinned a little.

Reimu sat between the two pets during breakfast. They were both a bit clingy and took turns feeding her, looking very pleased as they did. She decided to let them have their fun as it was actually rather pleasant to be doted on once in a while.  
She did make a mental note to teach them a little modesty later on though. In moderation of course.  
After breakfast she let them out to play, noting that they were no longer acting in a hyperactive manner, then went to check on Alice.  
When she got to her room she heard voices as she knocked on the door.  
“Enter” she heard Alice say and opened it.  
Suika was there as well and the two seemed to be working on something.  
“Hey, what are you guys doing?” Reimu asked.  
“I'm trying on the baby clothes Alice made” the oni happily chimed.  
Reimu was confused for a moment before the saw a bunch of mini-Suikas on the work bench, all dressed in different baby clothes.  
Alice blushed a little and said “I just wanted to see what they looked like when worn, it helps me improve the design”.  
Reimu smiled, walked up to Alice and embraced her from behind. The puppeteer let out a small yelp and blushed deeper. Reimu held her for a while and then whispered “I'm so glad you are here Alice”.  
“M-me too” the blonde girl replied quietly.  
After releasing her Reimu turned to Suika, pulled her into a hug and said “And you as well, you troublesome little oni. I get the feeling the kids are going to love playing with you. Just keep your sake bottle corked tight around them”.  
Suika laughed and said “Of course, I may like sake but even I know better then to let kids drink it”. As she was talking she uncorked her bottle and one of the mini-Suikas grabbed it and took a large gulp from it.  
All three of them shared a warm laugh.

Later that day Sakuya heard a knock on her door. When she opened it the shrine maiden stood there.  
“Have you seen Remi? She doesn't seem to be in her room”.  
“Milady is currently playing with the young mistress. Do you need me to relay a message to her?”  
“Yes, you can tell her that I have invited her to the bedchamber tonight, if she can come of course”.  
“Very well, I shall inform her when I get the chance”.  
Reimu grabbed Sakuya's hand and continued, “I also wanted to check up on you a little. Please don't overwork yourself by trying to do everything alone, especially once the workload increases”.  
The maid's face softened a little. “That's very thoughtful of you Reimu, but you need not worry to much. I am used to keeping a much larger house in order”.  
“Even so, once all the kids arrive it will be a lot more work then I think we can imagine. And I can't just sit on my butt and let someone else do all the work in my own home”.  
Reimu paused before continuing. “Listen, I know you decided not to be a mother candidate so that you could be of more help to the rest of us, but that doesn't mean you can't have some fun as well. Both me and Marisa would love to spend some quality time with you”.  
Small, red flowers slowly bloomed on the usually so composed maid's cheeks.  
She bowed and said “Thank you, it makes me very glad to hear you say that”.  
They both smiled before Reimu left saying “Tell Remilia that I will be waiting for her in the evening”.  
“I shall do so” Sakuya replied.

When the evening came Reimu was waiting just outside the bedroom door. She did not have to wait for long before she saw Remilia approach.  
“Hey Remi, how's Flan?”  
“She's just fine, she was sleeping when I left her”.  
“That's good to hear. Well then, I welcome you to my humble abode”.  
Reimu opened the door and bowed. Remilia bowed and entered.  
Once she had closed and locked the door Reimu drank a bottle of Marisa's potion and turned to look at the vampire who was now sitting on the bed and had taken her shoes of. She waved with her bare feet, smiled deviously and said “Come little shrine maiden, crawl over here and lick my feet”.  
Reimu got down on all fours and slowly crawled towards the bed, feeling her excitement rising the closer she got.  
When she reached it she extended her tongue and slowly traced it across the top of her friends foot.

Reimu and Remilia shared a special bond. They both carried a responsibility towards others and they were both typically the dominant partner in their relationships.  
As such they could understand each others longing to be the submissive partner once in a while, so when they had sex they usually took turns being the dom and the sub. 

Reimu was now licking the soles of her friends feet. Remilia let out small gasps and commanded “Lick my toes”.  
Reimu took the big toe into her mouth and sucked on it, then licked the other toes before inserting her tongue between them all in order. Remilia smiled and said “Just look at you, a shrine maiden who gets turned on by licking a little girls feet on orders. You are a hopeless pervert aren't you?”  
“Yes, I'm a horny bitch who gets turned on my your loli feet”.  
“Come here and open your mouth bitch” the vampire said as she grabbed Reimu's hair and pulled her face close to her own.  
She then inserted her fingers into Reimu's open mouth, grabbed her tongue and gently pulled on it.  
She smiled, opened her mouth and let her own saliva slowly drip into her friends mouth.  
Reimu's body shuddered a little and Remilia said “What, do you want to say something? Well you have to swallow your meal first”. She then inserted her hand into the shrine maidens mouth (it could fit rather easily because of their size difference) and started to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her throat.

Unlike the first time they had tried this, Reimu no longer gagged from this treatment. Instead she happily accepted the fingers invading her throat (even grabbing Remilia's arm and pushing it in deeper) and licked Remilia's palm.  
The vampire laughed as large amounts of saliva covered her hand and dripped from her friends mouth.  
“Look at you, slobbering like a bitch in heat. How very shameful. Why don't you put that bitch mouth to use and serve me here?”  
She withdrew her hand and pulled up her skirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing panties, then grabbed Reimu's head and pressed it against her crotch.  
The shrine maiden grabbed her friends hips with her hands and started licking her clit, taking great care to make as much slobbering sounds as possible.  
Just like she hoped, Remilia used it as an excuse to berate her further.  
“O you are nasty aren't you? Making all those sounds as you humiliate yourself by getting ordered around by a loli. What am I going to do with you?”

Reimu stood up and pulled up her skirt, revealing her fully erect penis.  
Look at how I've gotten by lusting after you, I'm a bad girl aren't I? You need to punish me properly now”.  
“Indeed, it seems like I do” Remilia answered as she grabbed the dick hard.  
Reimu winced a little but didn't move.  
The vampire leaned closer and opened her mouth, then lightly scratched her teeth against the shaft. Reimu let out a small scream but didn't protest.  
“Good girl, now stand still just like that” Remilia said as she leaned back and lifted her legs.  
She pressed her feet against the penis and said “Look, it's a foot pussy. That should be more then good enough for a dirty girl such as yourself”.  
She then started stroking her feet up and down along the shaft, occasionally pressing them together harder.  
Reimu's breathing got heavier as she started to moan but she remained still.  
After a while Remilia could feel the penis twitch and said “O my, are you perhaps cumming?”  
The shrine maiden nodded.  
“Ha, then come! Show me how you disgrace yourself by cumming from getting your cock stroked by my feet!”  
The vampire picked up the pace and saw her friends face contort as louder moans escaped her. When she felt the penis stiffen she aimed it towards her stomach and pulled up her dress past her navel. Reimu gasped as she shot her white juice all over her friends belly.  
Remilia was breathing rather fast herself as she said “Look what you did, you got me all dirty. Clean me up”.  
Reimu got on her knees and started to lick the cum of Remilia's stomach. She held it in her mouth as she slowly lifted her head and looked into her friends red eyes.  
The vampire gave her a small wink, a signal they used to tell each other when they wanted to switch to being the sub.  
The shrine maiden nodded, then reached up and grabbed her friends head before sealing her lips with her own.  
She pryed Remilia's mouth open with her tongue and then force-fed her the semen in her mouth.  
After making the vampire swallow it all she pulled her head back and said “You have been a bad little girl milady, and bad little girls need to be punished”.

She pushed Remilia down on the bed then grabbed her legs and held them so that they pointed straight up in the air.  
Her friend shuddered and said “W-what are you going to do to me?” in a voice full of false fear.  
Reimu just smiled her most devious smile and said “Just you wait, I'll punish you good”.  
She grabbed her hard penis and pressed the tip against Remilia's flower. Her friend gasped as she slowly started to push the head in.  
She kept going until the tip of her penis hit against something. Her friend showed a fake crying face and whimpered “Stop, you're pushing against the entrance to my womb you brute! If you go any further, I will lose it!”  
“Fine, then feel free to lose it” Reimu replied and gave a final push. She could feel the tip slipping through the entrance and pressed on until she reached the inner wall of the womb.  
She stayed there for a while and licked Remilia's feet again.

The vampire continued to fake crying as she whimpered “Y-you barbarian! You have defiled me! You have violated my most sacred place!”  
She then gave Reimu a signal with her hand to keep going.  
Reimu nodded and said “O, I haven't really done anything yet. You are about to learn what it truly feels like to get violated”.  
She grabbed Remilia's legs and slowly pulled her dick back until only the tip was still inside, then began thrusting her hips back and forth. She made sure to reach the back of her friends womb with every thrust.  
Remilia squirmed, screamed and moaned as she did her best to squeeze Reimu's dick with her pussy. Every now and then she gave her friend the go-ahead sign with her hand to show that she was ok and wanted her to keep going.  
Whenever she did Reimu would berate her with harsh words like “Don't pretend to hate this, you actually like it don't you?”  
“You just love it when I violate your precious spot like this, I can tell”.  
“What? You want me to stop? Because I think you want me to ravage you harder you little loli slut”.

When Reimu felt the now familiar pressure build she leaned in so close that their faces almost touched and lowered her voice.  
“Now I will truly defile you. Just lie there and take it like the slut you are, I know you will like it”.  
The vampire gave a small nod as she put her arms around the shrine maidens neck.  
Reimu embraced Remilia and increased the speed of her thrusts as they both moaned hard.  
When she felt it coming she pushed her dick in and came directly inside her friends womb. They both screamed and held each other as hard as they could.

Afterward they laid down face to face, their hands caressing each others bodies.  
Reimu smiled and said “I always feel so liberated and calm after I've been with you, I love the way to can put my heart at ease”.  
Remilia smiled back and said “It's the same for me, even just talking to you seems to calm me down. I'm really glad I made that scarlet mist back then, otherwise we might never have become this close”.  
“Hehe, that mist was a bit of a pain though. But I love that mischievous side of you as well”.  
Remilia gently stroked her friends cheek and smiled, then they shared a warm embrace and kissed.


	7. Stop the presses - Part 1

Reimu slowly woke up to a pleasant sight. Remilia laid on top of her, still sleeping, with her cheek resting against her chest.  
She was so light that the weight wasn't a problem and Reimu loved falling asleep while embracing her friend in this position, because then she got to wake up to this sight in the morning.  
She smiled to herself as she gently put a hand on the small girls head and slowly stroked it.  
“Wake up my sweet little princess, it's morning”.  
Remilia stirred, yawned and opened her eyes.  
“Good morning Reimu, did you sleep well?”  
“You know I did, and I got to wake up to a lovely sight as well”.  
They both smiled as they got up and started to get dressed.  
The lamp in the ceiling that was set up to show the same color as the artificial sky outside was shining in typical morning light which meant that Sakuya was probably making breakfast at the moment and they both wanted to help.

When they exited the room Reimu almost immediately sighed.  
“What's the term for multi deja vu?” she asked.  
“Ayaya, I'm not sure there is one, but I can look into it if you want” a certain reported replied.  
“We don't have time for this right now, it's almost breakfast time” Reimu said quickly and started to head towards the kitchen.  
“That's alright, I got plenty of time” Aya said happily as she followed them.  
As she walked, Reimu was thinking. “This is her typical behavior when she is trying to get more attention, I should think of something”.  
She reviewed the night schedule in her head and came up with an idea.  
Smiling to herself a little she turned towards Aya and said “Come to my room tonight, I'll give you the interview that you want so bad”.  
“Really? Thanks Rei” Aya chirped.  
“Please don't abbreviate my name like that, I don't like the way it sounds”.

At breakfast Reimu was sitting between Remilia and Sakuya. The vampire leaned closer and whispered “Are you perhaps thinking up a little scheme for our resident reporter?”  
“You could say that I am. She is very clearly begging for attention so why not give her some?”  
Remilia smiled and said “Well, just do what you think is best, you're starting to get the hang of this whole 'being the master of the harem' thing”.  
Sakuya let out a small giggle as Reimu's face grew slightly hotter. She didn't try to deny it though, what her friend said was true after all.

Reimu spent the morning in her room planning for the night. She considered a few options before making up her mind, then left the room and headed towards the front door.  
As she exited the shrine she met the two pets, who's faces immediately brightened. They both hugged her (Okuu from the front and Orin from the back) and rubbed their heads against her.  
The shrine maidens mood lifted as she smiled and patted their heads. She then leaned her head back and pulled on Orin's head until their lips met.  
She gently kissed the cat as she gently pressed Okuu's head towards her own neck. The raven stuck out her tongue and slowly licked Reimu along her throat.  
After staying like that for a little while she put her hands on Okuu's cheeks and started kissing her. Orin leaned forward, took Reimu's ear into her mouth and started to suck on it and move her tongue all over it.  
After separating from the kiss Reimu pulled them both into an embrace. They smiled happily and rubbed their heads against her chest.  
“Good girls” she said as she released them and patted their heads. They smiled and looked very pleased.  
“Have you seen Suika? I need to talk to her about something”.  
“I think I saw her over in that tree” Orin said and pointed.  
“Ok, thanks” Reimu said and started walking.  
She knew what tree it was, it had a branch that was perfect for Suika to rest on when she was drinking and a thick crown of leaves that gave a nice shade so she often sat in it during noon.

As she got closer to the tree she could indeed see the little oni sitting on her favorite branch with her sake bottle.  
She knocked on the tree trunk and said “Hello, anybody home?”  
“Sure am” Suika answered in a cheerful voice as her head came into view.  
Reimu flew up and sat herself down on a branch of the same height.  
“I wanted to ask you something. Aya has been bugging me for attention for a while now and as I was thinking about it just now I had this little idea”.  
“Oh, and does that idea involve me in any way perhaps?” Suika asked.  
“Indeed it does. It may sound a little strange, but then again this whole situation we are currently in is nothing but strange, so I thought it was at least worth asking. You are free to say no by the way”.  
Suika took a gulp from her bottle and smiled.  
“Hoho, now you've piqued my interest. Do go on please”.  
As they sat there in the tree, Reimu explaining her idea, Suika's smile grew wider the more she heard.  
After explaining it all Reimu asked “So, what do you think?”  
Suika jumped over to her friends branch and happily exclaimed “Of course I'm in! This sounds like to much fun to pass up”.  
“Great, then meet me in my room after dinner tonight” Reimu said as the two shook hands.

 

Once dinner was done Reimu passed Aya on her way out of the room and whispered “Come to my room in a few minutes, I may have something for you”.  
The reporter's face lit up as she whispered back “O, just let me go grab my notebook and camera, I’ll be right there”.  
Smirking to herself, Reimu walked to her own room and closed the door behind her.  
Suika was already there, waiting.  
“Is she coming?” she asked.  
“Yep, she is even bringing her camera like I hoped”.  
The oni giggled and said “Hihi, this is going to be fun”. She then dissolved herself into mist and drifted up to the ceiling.

After about a minute there was a knock on the door. Reimu opened it and welcomed and eager Aya.  
“So then, what kind of news do you have for me today?”  
“I think I'll let you be the judge of that” Reimu said as she made a sign with her hand.  
Suika re-formed herself above Aya and quickly pulled a cloth bag over her head.  
The reporter let out a surprised yelp as her legs got shaky and she quickly lost consciousness.  
Suika caught her before she hit the floor and hoisted the now unconscious tengu over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
“That went well, your black witch friend sure knows what she is doing”.  
“Yep, the sedative she soaked that cloth bag in really works well”.  
“Alright then, time to move on to phase 2”.  
They left the room and headed towards the bedroom.

Aya slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. Her vision was blurry and she had a hard time seeing where she was. She shook her head and tried to focus, only to realize that her movements where restricted. She was sitting up with her back against a wall (and what felt like a pillow), her arms were tied together behind her back and her ankles were also tied together.  
She closed her eyes and tried to remember how she could have gotten here.  
“Hmm, lets see, after dinner Reimu told me to come to her room, then I went to get my camera and notepad, then I went to her room and...”.  
She opened her eyes and the scene before her came into focus.  
“And then everything went dark, is that it?” Reimu asked from where she was sitting on the bed in the room.  
Aya stared at her for a few seconds before she started talking.  
“Reimu? What happened? Why am I tied up?”  
“Well, what happened is the following: A little trixter knocked you out, this little trixter in fact”.  
She waved with her hand towards the other end of the bed and the mist cloud that was drifting there formed itself into Suika. The oni grinned and waved.  
Before the confused Aya could ask, Reimu continued.  
“As for why you are tied up, well, why don't I just show you?”  
She got up from the bed and slowly walked over to Aya.  
She extended her index finger and slowly ran it along one of the tengu's legs, starting at the ankle and moving all the way up to the edge of her skirt. She then moved her finger to the other leg and went back down to the ankle.  
Aya noticed she had been holding her breath and let it out with a big gasp.  
Reimu smiled and lowered her head. She then started to slowly lick the top of Aya's feet before moving on to the calfs.  
The tengu started squirming as she noticed that she was now breathing through her mouth.  
The shrine maiden moved up past the knees and started licking the thighs and caressing them with her hands. She slowly moved up and the higher she got the heavier Aya's breathing became.

When she was right at the edge of the skirt she grabbed it with her teeth and slowly lifted it up. She then gently poked Aya's flower with her finger through the now wet panties. The tengu moaned quietly as a shiver went through her body. Reimu grinned and pulled back.  
“Ah, no! Don't stop now!” Aya shouted.  
“Oh? Do you perhaps want me to push you down and take advantage of you when you can't do anything to stop me?” Reimu asked in a jeering tone.  
Aya slowly nodded as her face got redder. Reimu giggled and said “You always do this don't you? You always pester me and intentionally try to annoy me because you secretly desire me to assault you. Go ahead and answer, Suika is writing down everything we say”.  
The oni grinned as she sat on the bed holding Aya's notepad.  
The tengu opened her mouth and hesitated. Reimu looked at her and said “Oh, maybe I was wrong, do you perhaps hate it when I do this?”

She opened Aya's blouse and slowly twirled her nipples between her fingers. She then began to massage the tengu's breasts as she took one into her mouth and sucked on it.  
Aya started squirming again, trying to rub her legs together. The shrine maiden took the nipple between her teeth and lightly pressed down on it. After earning herself a light scream from the tengu she let it go, squeezed her breasts and kissed her. She wrestled Aya's tongue into submission with her own and poured her saliva into her mouth.

When she broke the kiss she took a step back and said “Are you sure you don't want to confess how you truly feel? I can make you feel even better if you do”.  
As she was talking she took of her skirt and panties, letting her erect penis swing freely. Aya stared at it in awe as Reimu laughed.  
“That's right, I've fucked you before but never with something like this. I got a new experience just waiting for you if only you confess that you want it”.  
Aya slowly opened her mouth and quietly said “Y-yes, I want it. I want you to grab me, to hold me down, to control me and ravage me. I'm always annoying to to provoke such a reaction”.  
“Good answer. Then I'll give you what you want”.

Reimu grabbed Aya's head and poked her lips with her penis. “Open wide” she said.  
When the tengu did as she was told Suika came up to her and stuck a finger into her open mouth.  
“Hold still for a moment now” she said as she weaved a spell.  
When she was done she said “Ok, take a deep breath and hold it”.  
Aya inhaled and noticed that something felt a little different when she did. Once she nodded that she was done Reimu stuck her dick into her mouth and said “What Suika just did was fill your lungs with high density air, basically it holds enough oxygen for you to not have to take another breath for at least 7 minutes”.  
The oni grinned as she took out the reporters camera and said “What that basically means is that Reimu can fuck your throat all she wants now without you risking suffocation. And I'm going to capture it all on camera so you can see the lustful face you make as you get abused”.

Aya's mouth started so salivate like crazy when she heard this. Reimu noticed it and said “Oh, did you perhaps get excited by the news? You're going to love this then”.  
She then pressed her cock further into the tengu's mouth until she reached the back, then continued until Aya's lips where at the base of her dick, the head having reached far down her throat.  
She stayed like that for about 10 seconds and Aya could feel that she indeed wasn't choking and felt no shortness of breath.  
She looked up at her friend, pleading with her eyes.  
Reimu nodded and pulled back until her dicks head was out of the throat, then pushed it in again. She kept going as she slowly increased the pace of her thrusts.

Aya did her best to roll her tongue around Reimu's penis as it kept pumping. She could hear the loud slopping sounds she made and feel the large amounts of saliva that was dripping down her chin.  
Combined with the feeling of her throat getting invaded, Reimu's smell filling up her mouth and nostrils and the feeling of being helpless and unable to fight back it all turned her on like crazy.  
Her legs squirmed as she tried to rub her clit against something.  
She heard Suika snap pictures with her camera as she said “Oh, look down here. Not only are you making a very naughty face right now, your panties are absolutely soaked. It's leaking through them at this point”.  
“I'll have to tend to that once I'm done here it seems” Reimu said as her pace increased again.  
Small tears of happiness formed in the corners of Aya's eyes. The shrine maiden grabbed her head firmer, pushed her dick all the way in and said “Get ready, here comes your meal”.  
The tengu could feel the dick swell slightly in her mouth just before a thick, warm stream started to flow down her throat. She closed her eyes and did her best to swallow it all down, feeling like her stomach got warmer as she did.

When her orgasm was over Reimu pulled her dick out and looked at Aya's dreamy expression.  
“That's a good face you are making right now, I'll be sure to show it to you later” she said as the camera clicked again (and Aya started breathing normally again).  
“Now on to the main event, what you were really hoping for”.  
Suika picked up Aya, carried her over to the bed and put her down so that she was standing with her knees on the floor and her body bent over the side of the bed. Reimu put one hand on the back of the tengu's head and pressed her face down into the mattress.  
Aya could feel her friends penis pressing against her flower through her wet panties and quickly grew excited again.  
Then Reimu pulled the panties down and left them around Aya's thighs. She then shoved her dick into her friends honey pot in one hard stroke.  
Aya let out a loud moan full of pleasure. She was so wet that the penis slid in without any trouble.  
Reimu didn't waste any time and started to thrust at a frisk pace. She grabbed the tengu's tied wrists and pulled her back and forth in a matching pace.  
Aya was so turned on by the treatment that it didn't even take 2 minutes for her to come, moaning hard as she did. Reimu kept pumping her dick into her honey pot as she came.  
Once the strong orgasm subsided Reimu moved one hand down and grabbed Aya's breast. She then turned her friends head with her other hand, leaned forward and kissed her, starting to thrust again as she did.  
Aya let everything go and just drifted on the pleasure. When Reimu came and filled her up with semen her body shock with a new orgasm as she took it all in.  
Afterward she collapsed on the bed as Reimu untied her hands and feet. The shrine maiden then embraced her friend, patted her head and whispered “Did that make you feel good?”  
“Yes, very good. Thank you so much” Aya replied in a quiet but happy voice.

Reimu tucked her friend in and put the beds covers over her. She then turned to Suika and said “Alright, give her camera back. She can decide for herself what she wants to do with the pictures you took”.  
The oni laughed and said “I'm gonna have fun imagining what she ends up using them for”.  
After they gave the camera and notepad back Reimu said “Ok then, lets give her what she has been asking me for since we all came here”.  
“Yea, lets do it!” Suika answered happily as she floated up until their faces were level, threw her arms around Reimu's neck and kissed her. The shrine maiden embraced the oni and answered the kiss.


	8. Stop the presses - Part 2

As they kissed they both stripped down to their birthday suits and Reimu sat down on the bed with Suika clinging to her. Reimu lowered her hands and started to caress the oni's back and butt. Suika giggled as she continued to kiss her deeper.  
After a while Reimu pulled back and said “You are actually pretty good at kissing when you are not drunk, have you considered being sober more often?”  
“Hihi, I love doing everything from fighting to relaxing while drunk, it makes it more fun. However, I will always sober up for something like this”.

As she spoke, Suika twirled some of her hair around her finger and pulled it of. The hair strands turned into mini-Suikas that floated through the air and landed all over Reimu's body.  
They all started licking her everywhere, from her feet, calfs, back of the knees and thighs to her navel, back, breasts, armpits, neck and ears. Suika herself put her mouth around the shrine maidens penis and began caressing it with her tongue.  
Reimu moaned loudly as the pleasure spread throughout her whole body. She put 2 fingers into her own mouth and sucked on them and her other hand on Suika's head, pushing it against her crotch.

It didn't take long for her dick to get rock hard again and when it did she grabbed the oni's horns and pulled her up.  
Suika smiled and sat down on Reimu's dick. It easily slipped into her dripping wet honey pot.  
She folded her arms and legs around the shrine maiden and started sucking on her breasts.  
Reimu grabbed around her friends back and butt and they both stated to move. She could feel all the tiny tongues licking her as Suika's tight pussy squeezed her cock hard. She moaned loudly and held the oni tighter as she continued to thrust into her.

After staying like that for a few minutes, Suika got up and said “Let me give you something different”.  
She then turned all the mini-Suikas to mist that drifted into her breasts, enlarging them.  
She placed her friends penis between her now immodestly large boobs and pressed them together with her hands and began moving up and down. The dick was wet and slippery enough to make it easy.  
Reimu gasped and said “Oh, your breasts feel so soft and nice, I love this feeling”.  
“Hihi, then I'll keep going, I want you to come all over these big boobs of mine”.  
As she spoke, Suika took the tip of the penis into her mouth and ran her tongue around it while she continued to stroke it with her breasts.  
She kept going until Reimu said “Oh, I'm gonna cum!”  
The oni buried the tip of the dick between her breasts as it sprayed it's hot load. A small pool of semen formed in her cleavage.  
“Hold it still now, it's a delicate balance right now and I don't want this to go to waste” Suika said.  
Reimu smiled and answered “Then I'll help you savor it as much as you want”.  
She dipped her fingers into the cum pool and then put them in Suika's mouth. The oni greedily licked the semen of them and swallowed it, licked her lips and said “Delicious”.  
Reimu cupped her hands and scooped up the rest of the cum in her friends cleavage, then slowly poured it into her mouth. 

Once Suika was done swallowing it all and licking the fingers clean, she smiled and said “Will you let my lower mouth drink it as well?”  
She then grew in size until she was so tall that Reimu's head only reached up to her hips.  
The shrine maiden let out a small laugh.  
“You are surprisingly naughty when you are sober aren't you?”  
She then moved hear head close to Suika's crotch and ran her tongue over her now much larger pussy's folds. 

She licked them for a bit before she moves up and started sucking on her friends clit.  
As she did the oni started to moan.  
“Ah, come on Reimu, pierce me and make my pussy ready for your dick”.  
Reimu lifted her right hand and slowly started to push all 4 of her fingers into Suika's warm, wet hole.  
She then began to slowly twist her hand as she pushed it further in, only stopping once her whole hand and her wrist had disappeared into Suika's pussy.

The oni moaned and gasped.  
“Yes, that's it, now pound me with that fist of yours”.  
Reimu began to pump her hand in and out like a piston, making sure to keep sucking on the clit as she did.  
With Suika's pussy enlarged like this is wasn't hard, but it still squeezed her wrist and hand tight every time she shoved it in.  
“Ah, I can feel you scraping against my insides, it makes my pussy want to drink that thick, white milk of yours”.  
Reimu pulled out her hand and Suika returned to her normal size. The oni then got down on all fours on the bed and stuck her butt in the air.  
“Come on, stick that cock back in me” she said in an eager voice.  
“Very well then” Reimu replied as she grabbed her friends butt cheeks and pushed her dick into the eagerly waiting pussy.  
She began thrusting and moved one of her hands to Suika's breast. Her other hand grabbed one of the oni's horns and pulled on it whenever she thrusted into her.  
“Ah, yes, that's it. Pound me hard like that!” Suika yelled as her back arced and her whole face looked happy.

Her honey pot really did its best to wring Reimu's dick as hard as it could whenever it pulled back, then opened up to let it back in.  
She kept fucking Suika hard as she bent forward, shoved her hair aside and licked her neck.  
Her pussy tightened again and Reimu almost winced. She could feel her dick getting massaged from all angles as the oni's pussy thirsted for her cum.  
She increased her pace again and pushed a little deeper, hitting against the womb entrance.  
“Ah, you're kissing my womb with your cock! Now I really want your milk”.  
“Then I'll give it to you, make sure you don't spill it now”.  
She kept going until she felt the orgasm coming, then pressed her chest against Suika's back, embraced her and held her tight as her dick sprayed it's load and filled up her womb.  
Suika let out a scream followed by a long moan and a very pleased look on her face.

They laid down as spoons for a while, their breathing slowly returning to normal.  
Suika was the first to recover.  
She looked at Aya, smiled and said “Well, did you get any good pictures? I'd like to see them”.  
Aya's face was very red as she answered. “No, I decided not to take any pictures. I did take a few general notes however”.  
“And what is it that you plan on doing with that material?”  
The tengu looked away for a second before saying “It's a journal of sorts that I record all the happenings here in, I told you it wasn't for publishing Reimu”.  
The shrine maiden looked questioningly at her for a few seconds before shrugging and saying “Well, it doesn't really matter that much anyway”.  
She then got up on all fours, crawled over to Aya and said “What matters is that I got a good chance to give you two some loving, and we will most likely get lots more in the near future”.  
The tengu blushed again as Reimu caressed her cheek and Suika showed a wide grin.  
Reimu laid down between them and held them with one arm each.  
“Good night you two, sweet dreams”.  
She watched their faces relax as they cuddled up to her and basked in the warmth of their bodies.  
She closed her eyes and slowly started to drift of into a happy sleep.

 

When Reimu woke up the next morning she felt warm and relaxed. She was greeted by a happy looking Suika who smiled and said “Good morning, anything to drink before breakfast?”  
Reimu laughed and said “I'd better not, it wouldn't be good for my mood in the morning”.  
They grinned at each other before waking up Aya.

Once they were all dressed they left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. A nice smell could already be felt coming from it.  
When they got there Alice and Marisa were over at the stove and Sakuya was finishing setting the table.  
“Good morning” she greeted them. “These two ladies wanted to help out today so I left them in charge of the food”.  
Marisa turned her head and said “Rise and shine sleepyheads, we got something that will blow your drowsiness away ready for you right here”.  
“Hmm, are you perchance trying out a new recipe?” Aya asked as she opened her journal and produced a pen.  
Alice nodded and said “It's a little spicy but I think you will like it. Please have a seat”.

Once the rest of the house's inhabitants had joined them at the table they all tried the new 'Spicy Shrooms' as Marisa called it.  
The taste took a little getting used to but they all soon noticed that their moods brightened considerably.  
“Mmm, this is actually really good” Patchouli said, looking more awake then most people had seen her.  
“Indeed” Sakuya continued. “You have to teach me this recipe later, it is rather intriguing”.  
“Nice job you two, I needed that” Reimu said.  
As everyone helped themselves to some more Marisa grinned and said “I told you it was a good idea Alice, you should show some more confidence in your recipe writing skills”.  
Alice blushed lightly and said “As long as you help me out, cocking for others is not exactly in my comfort zone”.  
Marisa patted her friends back and said “Of course, you can count on me”.

After breakfast Aya excused herself and headed towards her room.  
Suika grinned and whispered to Reimu “She probably wants to develop the pictures I took of her last night and 'put them to good use', if you catch my drift”.  
Reimu smiled and gave a small nod.  
She then went outside with Suika and brought Orin and Okuu with her.  
Once they walked through the front door the oni took out her sake bottle and started drinking happily.  
Reimu rolled her eyes before gesturing to the two pets that they where free to play as the wanted, then went back inside the house and went to Remilia's room.

When she knocked on the door the vampire opened it and said “Well hello there, did you properly tame our wild resident reporter last night?”  
“I believe my treatment was effective yes. Thanks for the vote of confidence the other day”.  
“Hehe, no problem. It was true after all, you really are starting to grow into your new role rather nicely”.  
Reimu smiled and asked “How is Flandre? I've been wondering about her for a while now”.  
“She's fine actually, once we got her installed in the cupboard over there she went back to normal”.  
“That's a relief, but just to be sure I'd like to check up on her once in a while to see if she shows any signs of developing, 'destructive urges' shall we say.  
“Hehe, I know what you mean, I've been thinking the same thing myself and kept an eye on her along with Patchy and Sakuya, but I would be glad to have an extra set of eyes on her”.

Remilia walked over to the cupboard and knocked on the door.  
“It's me Flan, I'm coming in”.  
She opened the door and walked into the room. Reimu followed and saw that the room did indeed look just like the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.  
Flandre came running from a corner of the room happily yelling “Big sis! Reimu!”  
Remilia caught her sister in her arms and held her tight.  
“Reimu came to visit you Flan, she wanted to see how you were doing”.  
Flandre looked at the shrine maiden and smiled happily.  
“Thanks for letting me stay here, this is so much fun!”  
Reimu walked up to the younger vampire, crouched down and patted her head.  
“I'm glad you and your sister are here Flan, just be careful with the things in here. We are a little limited in what we have access to for the next few years”.  
Flandre smiled and said “You don't have to worry, I won't break anything that isn't mine”.  
She then said in a calmer voice “I just want to play with you from time to time, can you do that please?”  
Reimu hesitated a little, 'playing' usually meant something less then harmless when Flandre said it.  
But she made up her mind and decided on her answer.  
“Yea, sure. I'll play with you when I can”.  
“Yay! Thanks Reimu!”  
“You're welcome”.

Later, when they left the cupboard, Remilia turned to her friend and asked “Are you sure that is a good idea?”  
Reimu looked back and answered “Yes, it's better to give her something she wants if it helps keeping her in a good mood. Besides, if I am to be the master of this house I have to act like it, I can't just run away from a challenge when it presents itself”.  
“A 'challenge' eh? Thank you for not choosing a more negative sounding word to describe my sister”.  
Reimu looked a little apologetic for a moment, but the next second both of them burst into laughter.

She left Remilia's room and headed for the soundproof resting room next to the entrance. Once she got there Marisa was standing next to the door leaning against the wall.  
“I figured you would be heading this way. How are you feeling Reimu?”  
“I feel alright, I just need to take a moment alone and collect myself. So much has happened these last few days and I still haven't quite organized my thoughts properly”.  
“Do you want some company?”  
“In about ten minutes or so, I'll leave the door unlocked if you decide to come back”.  
“Alright then, see ya in ten”.  
Reimu entered the room and closed the door.  
As she sat down in the completely silent room she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, feeling herself relax as she did.  
It was weird to think how quickly she was growing used to this strange situation.  
“I guess Marisa was right about me, in one way at least” she thought to herself.

She just sat there in silence for a while and tried to not think about anything.  
Eventually the door opened and Marisa walked in.  
“Feeling better?”  
“Yes, but I sure could use a hug right about now”.  
“Good thing I got one right here then”.  
Marisa sat down next to Reimu and put her arms around her friend. Reimu did the same and the two of them just sat there holding each other.  
“Thank you for being here Marisa”.  
“No problem, I like it here”.  
They both smiled before sharing a kiss.


	9. The white life-capsule

About a month later everyone had more or less settled into their new lives in the time bubble.  
The first food delivery/trash collection had gone by without a hitch. Ran and Chen had arrived through the door in the barrier (that resembled an airlock in it's design) and brought the next months supplies with them, spent half a day at the shrine just checking up on everything and then collected the trash and left again.

Most of the shrine's inhabitants were now sitting in the living room area and relaxing.  
Reimu sat in one of the sofas with her left arm around Alice, who's head was resting on the shrine maidens shoulder.  
The two of them had made love the night before, Reimu holding Alice up against a wall as she was fingering her.   
Reimu always loved the face the blonde girl made when she was cumming, she usually closed her eyes tight, blushed and tried (and failed) to suppress her ever so cute muffled moans.  
Alice also loved to cuddle the day after so Reimu's hand was at the moment slowly moving up and down the puppeteer's arm as she held her.  
Orin laid next to them on the sofa, curled up with her head resting in Reimu's lap.  
The shrine maiden's right hand patted the cat's head and scratched behind the ears, earning a satisfied purring.

Marisa sat in a stuffed armchair, tinkering with her mini-hakkero. Patchouli was sitting on the floor, her back resting against Marisa's legs as she was reading a book.  
Marisa looked up and said “I just realized, on our end we meet those on the outside once a month, but to them only a few seconds pass after they leave the barrier before they go back in again. It will probably feel weird to them in the long run, especially watching kids grow”.  
“Hmm, I suppose you're right” Patchouli replied.  
“I know right? Well, they can at least spend some time with us in here whenever they do show up, but I can't help but wonder how it would feel”.

In the armchair next to the sofa was Sakuya with Remilia sitting in her lap. The vampire had just finished sucking a little blood from the maid and they were now relaxing, Sakuya's arms holding her master in a light embrace.  
Sakuya looked up at Marisa's words with an inquisitive look on her face.   
“What's your opinion milady? You have observed me doing work within a timestop on many occasions”.  
“Hmm, I'm not so sure actually. I have never observed a full months worth of change so it's hard to say what it would look like exactly”.  
“I guess you have a point, even I am not so sure”.

Aya, who was sitting at a table writing in her journal, suddenly got eager.  
“Oh, this is a good angle! I must remember to interview them whenever they come in here and record their feelings on the matter. This could make for a good scoop!”  
Reimu resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Aya actually had an idea for a genuinely interesting article for a change, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.  
Even Patchouli looked up from her book and said “You know, that might actually be some interesting reading. Assuming of course that you don't exaggerate it for 'news value'.  
“Aw come on, I would never do that” Aya said happily.  
Everyone in the room laughed at this.   
They had all felt like they where becoming more and more like a family this past month, something that felt surprisingly nice at moments like these.

Suddenly the door opened and Okuu came into the room bearing a painful expression and her arms wrapped tight around her stomach.  
Orin looked worried, jumped up and ran to her friend. Aya, who was sitting close to the door, also got up and went to check on the raven.  
“What is it?” Reimu asked, a concerned look spreading on her face.  
“She says that her tummy hurts” Orin answered.  
By now everyone in the room was on their feet and moving to check on Okuu when suddenly Aya said “It's labor pains, she is about to lay an egg”.  
There was a short silence before everyone unanimously realized that she was a bird and they should have expected this.  
Feeling rather stupid Reimu immediately took charge. “Ok, help her to her room, bring blankets and water and get the first aid kit just in case!”  
She didn't care if it was excessive or not, she wasn't going to take and chances with a birth.

As Aya and Orin helped Okuu walk towards her room Reimu whispered to the tengu “I've read up on procedures with births but I stupidly forgot to check up on birds, do you know anything about it Aya?”  
“Yes I do, Tengus also lay eggs. It's pretty much like a human birth in how it progresses, it just happens after one month and then the egg usually hatches after eight more months”.  
“Alright, then I think we can handle it, thanks for the help”.  
“No problem”.  
Once they got Okuu into bed Reimu asked that only Orin, Sakuya and Marisa remained in the room with her. She looked at Aya but the tengu just shook her head and said “I don't know any specifics, I would just get in the way”.  
When they had all left Reimu turned her attention to the raven (Orin was sitting next to the bed holding her hand).  
She looked Okuu in the eye, grabbed her other hand and said “Don't worry, you can do this. We are here for you”.  
Okuu slowly nodded and looked a little less worried.

Alice, Aya, Patchouli and Remilia waited outside the room. Suika (Who had been sitting at the main entrance to the shrine) had noticed the commotion and came to see what was happening.   
“Hey guys, what's going on?” she asked.  
“Okuu is laying an egg” Alice answered. “The others are in there with her now”.  
Suika became silent for a moment before she exclaimed “Oh, of course”.  
Everyone smirked a little as they all saw a reflection of their own reaction to these news a few minutes ago, everyone had forgotten that birds lay eggs. Everyone except...  
“Say Aya, do you think you will be laying an egg anytime soon?” Patchouli asked.  
“Yep, probably. That's why I realized what Okuu's stomach pains where, I've been waiting for them myself”.  
Alice looked up and said “I can't believe we all forgot such an elementary fact. I'm sorry, we should have been more considerate towards you and Okuu”.   
“It's fine, really” Aya replied. “We birds don't exactly get a large bulging stomach during our pregnancy because of the eggs oval shape and how it's angled in our womb”.  
She pointed to her own belly. It was a little larger then normal but if you didn't look for it you could miss it.  
Alice, Remilia and Suika all put their hands to their stomachs when they saw this.   
They all grew small red flowers on their cheeks as they fell silent, waiting.

 

Reimu wiped sweat from her forehead with her sleeve, only now when it was over noticing how tense she had been.  
Okuu was laying on the bed holding her egg in her arms, the expression on her face a mix of amazement and happiness.  
Orin's eyes were wide and shined with curiosity as she quickly moved her head around to look at the egg from all angles (It was a little smaller then a human newborn, but not much). Marisa was the first to speak.  
“Well, looks like everything worked out just fine”.  
“Indeed, miss Utsuho performed marvelously” Sakuya replied.  
Reimu sat down on the bed and asked “How are you feeling?”  
“Good, really good actually” Okuu said as she slowly caressed her egg with her fingers.  
Reimu exhaled, finally feeling the tension let up.

Okuu looked up and said “Can I have a blanket please?”  
Sakuya picked up a clean blanket and gave it to her. The raven tied it into a circle around her torso, from her right shoulder, down across her chest, then around her side and up across her back up to her shoulder again. She then placed her egg in the now hammock shaped part so that it was resting securely against her chest.  
As she looked pleased with herself and gently stroked her egg everyone in the room could not help but smile. Reimu put her hand on the ravens head and patted it.   
“You did really well” she said with a smile.   
“So, do we count this as a birthday?” Marisa asked.  
Okuu looked up and happily chirped “No, birds don't have birthdays, they have hatching days”.  
“I guess that's a no then” Marisa replied as they all laughed a little.  
Reimu hugged Okuu and said “I'm proud of you. Just make sure you don't get any nuclear fire anywhere near that egg”.  
“Of course, I would never try to warm my child with anything but my own body” Okuu answered.  
Reimu smiled and thought to herself that Satori might have been right about parental responsibility making them become more mature.  
She put her hand on top of Okuu's hand that was caressing the egg and said “I can't wait to see what she will look like”.  
The raven smiled as she put her other arm around Reimu and rubbed her cheek against the shrine maiden's chest.  
Orin laid herself down on the bed next to her friend and put her arms around Okuu's waist.

Everyone outside the room turned their heads expectantly as Marisa opened the door.  
“Everything went well. She is fine now, just a little tired” she explained.  
“That's a relief” Remilia said. “Do you guys need any more help?”  
“Nah, I think we're fine. The best thing we can do is give them some space”.  
Sakuya exited the room as well and closed the door.   
“I agree with miss Marisa, we should retire for the day and let them be for now”.  
They all agreed and the group split up, everyone heading of in different directions.

Marisa accompanied Alice to her room. When they got there the witch sat down on the bed with her back against the wall at the head end and Alice laid down on her back with her head in her friends lap.  
Marisa slowly ran her fingers through Alice's hair as she asked “Did this little happening get you thinking about something?”  
Alice hesitated for a moment, then nodded as she put a hand on her belly.  
“I confirmed about a week ago that I was pregnant. Remilia told me”.  
“Ah, if I remember correctly Reimu said something about asking Remilia to check up on all of you regularly, something about her being able to tell by the smell of your blood”.  
“Yes, Sakuya took a small blood sample from me and let the vampire smell it, and she said that she could tell from my hormones as well as the faint scent of a new person's blood”.  
“That would be your daughters then. Ah! I'm so exited” Marisa exclaimed in an upbeat voice.

Alice blushed a little as she recalled last night. She had waited almost a week before telling Reimu the news, and when she finally did the shrine maiden had looked happier then Alice had ever seen her before.  
Alice had become very happy herself from Reimu's reaction and the two of them had ended up making love.   
Her hand slowly circled her navel as a warm, fuzzy feeling grew in her chest.  
“Yea, I'm exited too”.  
She looked up at Marisa and said “I just realized that I will finally get a chance to make dolls for someone other then myself. I wonder what kind of designs she will like”.  
Marisa grinned and touched Alice's cheek.  
“I'm sure all the kids will love your designs, you are rather skilled you know”.  
Alice grinned in return and they both shared a soft laugh.

 

As Remilia, Sakuya and Patchouli walked back to their rooms, the magician asked “So Remi, how many are pregnant now?”  
“Well, other then Okuu and Aya, both Alice and Orin are pregnant, though there is no way to tell who will give birth first”.  
She then touched her own stomach and said “Also, I believe I'm pregnant as well. My thirst for blood has increased slightly, but not by a lot. I'm guessing it's because my child is only half-vampire”.  
Sakuya closed her eyes as the corners of her mouth moved slightly up, she looked like she was remembering something.  
Patchouli noticed and asked “Hmm, what are you thinking about Sakuya?”  
The maid opened her eyes and said “Oh it's nothing special, it's just that in the outside world there was a name for half-vampires, one that I haven't heard in a long time”.  
“What word was it?”  
“Dhampir”.  
Patchouli looked like she was thinking about something, then she said “Well, it's not a bad sounding name, but I guess the best thing to do would be to let Remi's daughter decide what she wants to call herself”.  
Remilia nodded. “You're right, and the same could be said about all our future kids”.  
The magician nodded and said “Agreed, I'll make a note of it”.

Patchouli was the designated teacher for the kids. She had brought a lot of books and other supplies for that purpose and asked Keine for advice and learning plans.   
Whenever she heard someone say something that sounded like advice that kids should hear she wrote it down in a notebook.  
Sakuya suddenly flashed a big smile and said “Oh, I can't wait to see what your daughter will look like milady. Offering my services to her will be my utmost pleasure”.  
“It's not often I see her get exited over something like this” Remilia thought.   
She then looked down towards her stomach and thought “I guess we will all change from this experience, not just those who bear children”.  
She felt her heart get lighter at the thought of her daughter.   
“Yea, I want to see what she looks like too” she said as she turned to her friends.   
As Sakuya suddenly pulled her into a hug she thought “And maybe those changes will prove to be very positive for all of us”.


	10. The confession

Reimu was sitting in the three with the almost chair-shaped branch with Suika in her lap.  
The oni took sips of sake from her bottle and poured it into Reimu's mouth via kisses.  
It had been about one week since Okuu laid her egg (and two days since Aya laid hers) and Suika was the only mother candidate who had not confirmed a pregnancy yet, but she said that she had a good feeling after yesterdays love making and she didn't want to drink in case she was pregnant.

Because of this, Reimu had come up with the idea of being Suika's substitute.   
As she licked the inside of the oni's mouth clean and withdrew from the kiss, she looked at her friend and said “Well? Is this working for you my sweet little oni?” in an endearing voice.  
Suika laughed and said “Better then you think. I get to feel the taste and see it get swallowed like this, it feels different from drinking it myself, but I like it”.  
She paused and slowly rubbed her stomach with her hand.  
“I could have gone without it for the duration of a pregnancy you know, even if it would have been a bit hard. Thanks for going the extra mile for me Reimu”.  
The shrine maiden patted her friend's head and said “It is my duty to take care of the mothers of my children. Besides, I love you and I want to make you happy in any way I can”.  
A very small blush was briefly visible on Suika's cheeks before she showed a warm smile and embraced Reimu.  
The two of them sat there for some time, just enjoying each others warmth.

 

Sakuya exited the shed that contained the bathroom. There was also a laundry room in there and she had just picked up some sheets to hang out to dry.  
She hummed to herself as she walked over to the clotheslines when she saw Orin and Okuu sitting next to them, the cat holding her ear against the egg Okuu always carried tied to her chest, seemingly listening with great concentration.  
Sakuya could not help but let a small laugh escape her. As the two pets noticed her and looked up she said “I don't think you will be able to hear anything just yet, give it a few months first”.  
Orin looked eager as she said “But Okuu says she can feel her child inside the egg, I wanna try to feel it too!”  
“In that case, may I offer a suggestion? Milady confirmed that you are pregnant as well, maybe miss Okuu can listen to your stomach while you listen to her egg? That way you both might be able to feel each others children”.  
They both stared at the maid as their faces lit up. “Yay, that's a great idea!” Orin exclaimed.  
“I agree!” Okuu followed. Sakuya smiled to herself as she got started with the sheets, their eagerness was heartwarming to witness.

When she was done she headed towards the greenhouse to pick up some tea herbs. As she got closer she saw that someone else was in it, crouched down with her back turned.  
When she opened the greenhouse door I became immediately apparent who it was.  
“I thought that was your pointy black hat Marisa”.  
The witch turned around, a few mushrooms in her hands.  
“Oh, hey Sakuya. I was just harvesting some ripe shrooms”.  
“Are those not the ones you use for your special concoction?”  
“They are indeed”  
“Beg pardon, but won't that be unnecessary soon? Miss Suika is the only mother candidate who is not yet pregnant, but I doubt she will remain that way for long”.  
Marisa laughed, the sound ringing between the glass walls.  
“I think I can come up with a new way to use them, I re-purpose stuff all the time” she said while flashing her huge grin.  
She then walked up to Sakuya, extended her free hand and traced her fingers along the maid's arm with a slow and gentle movement.  
“I assume Reimu has already told you this, but both me and her would like to spend some quality time with you once in a while. You are just as important to us as everyone else here”.  
Sakuya's face lit up a bit as she made a small bow.  
“Thank you for your kind words. I will make sure to take some free time soon then”.  
Marisa nodded, then put her hand on Sakuya's cheek and kissed her.  
“Now then, these mushrooms need to be used right after harvest for the best result, I'd better be on my way”.  
As she left the greenhouse, Sakuya stood there for a minute pondering.  
A certain thought had been slowly growing in her mind over the past month, and the fact that she no longer dismissed it surprised her.   
After all, she was for probably the first time ever seriously considering telling her secret to someone in Gensokyo, something she had not even told Remilia.  
She mulled it over in her head as she picked the herbs she wanted, then left the greenhouse and headed towards the kitchen.

 

Later that evening, after dinner, everyone headed of to their rooms or the living room area.  
As Reimu entered her own room she noticed something, and it didn't take long for her to figure out what it was.  
She closed the door behind her and said “I know you're here, you might as well come out”.  
The door to a cupboard opened and a thin, black wing with crystals of different colors hanging along it's length emerged. It was swiftly followed by a head with blonde hair.  
“How did you know?” Remilia's younger sister asked.  
“Your aura is rather powerful, I don't think it is possible for me to not notice it when you are this close”.  
Flandre giggled as she jumped out of the closet she had been hiding in, extended her arms and spun around on the spot like a dancer.  
“You are still amazing Reimu, just like you where the first time you played with me!”  
Thinking that she would rather avoid a play-session in her own room, Reimu quickly asked “You aren't mad about something are you? I thought you looked quite happy when I last visited you”.  
Flandre stopped spinning rather abruptly and dropped her smile.   
Feeling like she had somehow stepped on an invisible landmine Reimu decided to to not say anything more until Flan told her why she was there.  
The vampire slowly closed the distance before she suddenly said “Not here, can we talk in a place where we can't be overheard?”  
Slightly surprised Reimu said “Lets go to the bedroom then, it's the closest of the two soundproof rooms”.  
Flandre nodded and followed closely behind the shrine maiden as they left the room and headed for the bedroom.

The short walk was rather tense. Flandre kept looking around as if she didn't want to be seen and Reimu's head was full of various speculations on what was about to happen.   
She hoped this wasn't the scenario she and Remilia had been fearing for a while now, the house was not destruction proof after all.  
As soon as they reached the door Flandre quickly opened it and slipped through.  
Reimu entered after her and closed the door.   
“Alright, what did you want to talk about?”  
The vampire looked at her with a strange expression. It was difficult to determine if it was anger or sadness that showed on her face.  
Readying herself for anything, Reimu carefully tried asking what was wrong.  
Before she could finish her sentence though, Flandre threw a punch at her.

Reimu instinctively dodged to the side, but the distance between them was so short that Flandre's fist grazed her arm.   
Suppressing a gasp of pain, Reimu tried to gain some distance. She thought that getting grazed by that fist hurt more then any bullet that had grazed her before.  
As she turned around in the air she saw that the vampire had already launched herself forward and was rapidly closing the distance.  
“Damn, she moves to fast” Reimu thought as she quickly conjured up a barrier between them. It was of little use though as Flandre tore through it like it was made of paper.   
The crystals on her wings gave of a quick shine of light and she accelerated fast.  
Reimu was not prepared for this and didn't have enough time to twist herself out of the collision course.   
The vampire's head slammed into her chest and they both crash landed on the floor.  
As Reimu tried to get back up, the first thing she noticed was the arms that were tightly wrapped around her chest. The second thing she noticed was the sobs.

As she looked down she saw that Flandre had buried her face in her chest and was crying loudly.  
Slightly perplexed by this sudden turn of events, Reimu tried to make sense of the situation.  
She had not expected Flandre to start a fight when she did, but this was an even bigger surprise.  
She waited a little while, but since Flandre continued to cry without saying anything Reimu tried to say something.  
“Um, why did you try to attack me Flan?”  
The vampire looked up, tears in her eyes. “Because you're a big dummy, you and big sis!”  
Confused, the only thing Reimu could think to say was “Why? What did we do?”  
“You know what you did!” Flandre shouted. “You tried to leave me out of this, and even after I got big sis to let me stay with you here you both still try to keep me out of it!”  
Feeling like she didn't want to risk pushing any more buttons, Reimu took a breath and said “I'm sorry Flan. Sorry I haven't let you spend more time with the rest of us. I have been quite busy, but that's no excuse”.  
The vampire looked at her with her lips pressed together, then said “I don't care so much about that. Like you said, you have been very busy. What I don't like is the fact that you never considered my feelings about this, you never asked me if I wanted to volunteer or not”.

As the realization slowly dawned on Reimu she hesitantly asked “Wait, are you saying that the reason you insisted so strongly on coming here is...”  
“Because I want to be with you, because I also want to have a child with you” Flandre finished the sentence.  
Astonished, all Reimu could do was stare at the vampire as they laid there on the floor.  
After a long silence she finally managed to say “Are you sure that's what you really want? It's not just because Remilia is doing it right?”  
Flandre pouted a little but then seeming decided to elaborate further.  
“Remember when you and I first met? You where the first person from outside the mansion that I had seen in a very long time.   
Not only that but you were able to win against me in a fight, something that surprised me more then anything ever had”.  
She paused for a second before continuing. “I became interested in you after that. I snuck out of the house several times to follow big sis when she went to visit you, then spied on you from a distance. That way Sis's presence would disguise mine in case you could feel me.”

Reimu tried to remember if she had felt anything odd on the occasions Remilia had come to visit, and indeed there were a few times she had thought something was a little off.   
She had always discarded the thought in the end though, the idea of Flandre hiding in the bushes spying on her had simply not been a plausible scenario.  
The vampire smiled and said “It looks like you just remembered something. Anyway, my point is that the longer I observed you, the more I came to like you.   
And when I saw you and Sis kiss, I realized that I also wanted to be with you”.  
Reimu's eyes widened a little in surprise.   
“Are you sure it's not just a crush you have on me? Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike you or anything, I just want you to be sure about the way you feel before you make a decision you can't take back”.  
Flandre looked a little happier as she said “That right there is one of the reasons I like you Reimu, you honestly care about other people, even if you rarely admit it”.  
Reimu looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed by the compliment.  
“Actually, I have been spying on everyone in this house since the day we all moved in” Flandre continued.  
“I have seen how happy everyone who spends time with you are, it's more then enough proof that you are a good person”.  
She moved her face closer to Reimu's, then almost whispered in a suddenly frail voice “I want that too, I want what my big sis and all the others have together with you”.

Reimu looked into the vampire's red, tear stained eyes, then slowly lifted her hand and wiped the tears with her finger.  
“Let me apologize again Flan, properly this time. I am truly, honestly sorry that I haven't payed more attention to you. If I had, I might have noticed your feelings sooner”.  
She sat up, embraced Flandre and continued “I want you to be happy, if there is anything I can do for you don't hesitate to tell me”.  
After a few moments of silence Flandre quietly pleaded “Kiss me, please”.

Reimu pulled back a bit and looked at the vampire, who had closed her eyes and tried to shape her lips into an awkward 'kiss shape'.  
She smiled to herself and quietly said “Open your mouth a little”.  
As Flandre complied Reimu moved in and covered the small mouth with her lips. She slowly wriggled her own tongue into the vampire's mouth and began stroking it across the roof of her mouth and her tongue.  
She put one hand behind Flandre's head and gently pushed it towards herself. She could feel the arms wrapped around her tightening their grip slightly as she tasted the sweet saliva.

They stayed joined for a long time, Reimu could feel all of Flandre's pent up emotions flowing through the kiss. It was easy to tell just how much the smaller girl craved this kind of intimacy.  
When they finally separated their mouths they both drew deep breaths.  
Reimu smiled and let her fingers play with Flandre's blonde hair.  
The vampire blushed a little (something that was very uncharacteristic for her) and hesitantly asked “W-was I any good at it? I wouldn't know”.  
“You were just fine. The important part is not the technique, it's the intent behind the action”.

She patted the vampire's head and then took of her top.   
As Flandre stared at her breasts she said “Go on, try licking them”.  
The smaller girl slowly extended her tongue and flicked it across Reimu's nipple. The shrine maiden grabbed her head and gently pushed it towards her.  
“Put your lips around it and try sucking on it. Be careful with your teeth”.  
Flandre did as she was told and earned a small moan from her efforts. She continued to suck on the nipple and moved her tongue back and forth over it as she grabbed the other breast and clumsily tried to caress it.  
“Don't grab it quite so hard, slow and easy does it”.  
The vampire adjusted the strength of her grip and soon she was massaging one breast while eagerly sucking on the other.

Moaning, Reimu's hands stroked Flandre's neck and back. She grabbed the smaller girls clothes and pulled them up over her head, revealing a modest chest.  
Flandre covered her small breasts with her hands and blushed again but didn't say anything.   
Giggling slightly, Reimu grabbed her, lifted her up and put her down on the edge of the bed.  
She then lowered her head and gently licked the small, pale breasts.  
Flandre let out a gasp, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Reimu wrapped both arms around her and started to lick her at a slightly faster pace, alternating between her breasts and her navel.   
Flandre's muffled moans got louder as Reimu continued her treatment, until her fingers parted and her cute voice rang out unhindered.  
When this happened Reimu quickly grabbed her shoulders, pushed her down onto the mattress and kissed her deeply.

Feeling the vampire's body shudder, Reimu pushed her tongue in deep and tried to suck out as much saliva as she could.   
When she pulled back from the kiss she swallowed it and licked her lips. Flandre looked happy to see this.  
Reimu sat down next to her and said “Now it's your turn, try biting me on my neck here and sucking some blood like I just sucked your saliva”.  
Flandre hesitated and said “But, I've never been able to properly suck blood from a human”.  
“You're going to do just fine, I'll walk you through it”.  
Still hesitant, Flandre extended her vampire teeth, put her hands on Reimu's shoulders and slowly moved closer to the spot she had pointed to on her neck.   
When she was nearly there the shrine maiden said “Good, now carefully sink those two teeth into my skin until you pierce it”.  
The vampire did as she was told and soon she felt the taste of blood in her mouth as her long teeth easily pushed through the soft resistance.  
It felt a bit strange to taste raw blood for the first time, she was used to eating Sakuya's food that you could not even tell contained blood unless you tasted it.  
“Well done, I could barely feel that. Now just carefully suck a mouthful and swallow it”.

Flandre imitated what Reimu did earlier, and when she swallowed the first gulp of blood she had ever sucked from a human she felt a new feeling surge through her.  
“I, I've never been able to do it right before”.  
As her eyes opened wide in surprise Reimu laughed and said “Do you feel better now?”  
Flandre blinked and looked at her, then said “Now I understand what you meant about the intent being what's important”.  
Smiling, Reimu pulled out a bottle of Marisa's special brew and drank it, then took of all her remaining clothes.  
As she sat back down again next to Flandre on the bed she said “Then show me your intent, If you caress me down here I will get hard, and if you make me hard I will pierce you and shoot my semen into your womb. Last chance before you cross the point of no return”.

Very slowly, Flandre extended her trembling hand and lightly poked at Reimu's entrance.  
The shrine maiden moved her own hand down to the vampire's crotch, lifted up her skirt and pulled her panties to the side.  
“Here, just do to me what I'm doing to you”.  
She then inserted her finger into Flandre's honey pot (that was more then enough wet) and slowly twisted it around as she pulled it in and out.  
The vampire moaned and gasped, then tried doing the same thing, albeit a bit clumsy.  
“You can use three fingers if you want Flan, your hand is smaller then mine”.  
Flandre put two more fingers in and looked up at Reimu's face.  
They embraced each other with their free arms and kissed as they both continued to finger the other one's pussy.  
Flandre soon felt something growing in size and tried to feel what it was. It felt long and hard, with a rounded tip.  
Reimu pulled back from the kiss and said “Now I will put this into you, prepare yourself”.  
She pushed Flandre down onto her back and lifted her legs up, thinking that the smaller girl looked incredibly cute and sexy wearing nothing but a skirt, socks and panties pulled to the side.  
She pressed the head of her dick against her flower and earned another moan.   
After grabbing Flandre's legs she slowly pushed her penis in, both of them breathing heavily at this point. 

Once she reached the entrance to the womb she paused and let them both catch their breath.  
She then lifted the smaller girl up, turned around and sat down on the bed, then laid down on her back so that Flandre now straddled her.  
“Ok, now move your hips up and down. Go at a pace you feel comfortable with at first and then just do what comes naturally”.  
Flandre put her hands on Reimu's chest, just under her breasts, and slowly started to move her hips. She gasped every time she lowered herself and felt the penis penetrate her, but kept going at a steady pace.  
Reimu thought that she made a beautiful sight with her red skirt, bare chest, blonde hair and multicolored wings spread wide. The face she was making just completed the picture and made her super cute.

After a while Flandre arced her back and increased her pace. Her moans got louder and less restrained as she rode the dick.  
Reimu held the vampire's hip with one hand and gently massaged the area around her navel with the other, making Flandre's voice increase in volume.  
It wasn't long before they pressed their chests together, embraced each other and began to both thrust like mad, Reimu's dick reaching into Flandre's womb now.  
They both screamed in unison as Flandre's tight pussy clamped down hard and Reimu felt her orgasm coming. She held the smaller girl tight and continued to fuck her as she started to fill her up with semen.  
Once she had emptied it all straight into her womb they stayed that way for a while, just holding each other and listening to their breath slowly calming down.

Neither of them spoke, there was no need to.   
Flandre just smiled as she let her fingers trace a circle around the bite mark on the shrine maiden's neck.  
Reimu smiled back and patted the vampire's head.  
They both wanted to stay in here until morning and neither one had anywhere else to be right now, so they pulled the covers over themselves and just laid there, relishing the feeling of intimacy and warmth.


	11. A well kept secret

Reimu began her morning after her lovemaking session with Flandre by finding a worried Remilia and explaining what had happened.  
Remilia reacted with great surprise at first, but when she had heard the whole explanation (along with Reimu's apology for not telling her sooner), as well as listened to Flandre's side of the story, her eyes teared up.  
She embraced her sister and cried “I'm sorry Flan! All I ever did was try to keep you away from other people so that you wouldn't have to hurt anyone. I never stopped to consider your feelings. I'm a terrible big sister for not realizing sooner how much I've hurt you!”  
Flandre didn't really know how to react, she had never seen her sister this way, so Reimu decided to help them out. She kneeled down and put her hands on their shoulders.  
“The important thing Remi, is that now we both know her true feelings. It's what we do from now on that counts”.  
Flandre looked at her, then at her sister, then large drops started to form in the corners of her eyes.  
“Reimu! Big sis!”  
The two sisters embraced each other while Reimu put her arms around them both. They stayed that way for several minutes, slowly rocking back and forth, their quiet sobs being the only sound in the room.

When they headed to the kitchen for breakfast they decided to take Flandre with them.   
Upon arriving everyone looked at them and seemed nervous.   
Reimu went straight to the table without breaking her stride, then sat down on a chair and told Flandre to sit in her lap. Remilia sat down to her right and motioned to Sakuya to bring their plates.  
As the maid bowed and went about her task, Reimu caught Marisa's eye and gave her a small wink.  
The witch nodded slightly, then looked at the younger vampire and said “So Flan, what do you plan on doing today?”  
Flandre seemed surprised by the question. She contemplated her answer, then said “Um, I haven't really thought much about it...”  
At this point Reimu caught Alice's eye with her gaze and gave her the same small wink. Marisa noticed and lightly nudged her friend with her elbow.  
Alice snapped out of her stupor and quickly gathered her thoughts.  
“H-hey Flandre, I got a rather large collection of dolls, do you want to see it later? You might find one you like”.  
“Ah, can I really see? I've heard you are really good with dolls!”  
“Of course, I am a puppeteer after all”.  
“Yea, you should see her fireworks display with her special brand of exploding dolls” Marisa added.  
Flandre's eyes widened in anticipation.   
“Can you make them explode in different colors? Like these?” She asked while pointing at her wings.  
“Sure, if I adjust them a little”.  
As Flandre laughed in excitement and anticipation Reimu looked at Marisa and Alice. She smiled and gave them a small nod. Marisa grinned in response.

Reimu and Remilia spent the rest of the day walking around with Flandre. They let her speak to everyone else that lived there, showed her the new bathroom and greenhouse and just generally had fun together with her.  
They both kept a cautious eye out for signs of her wanting to break anything, but surprisingly no such tendencies showed themselves.  
When evening came and they where all back in Remilia's room, Flandre stood in front of her cupboard with a huge smile on her face.  
“I had so much fun today! Thanks for letting me be a part of this family, everyone is great!”  
“You're welcome” Reimu replied.   
She then added “And I think I speak for both of us when I say this, let us apologize to you again Flan. We will do better from now on”.  
Flandre became a little embarrassed as both Reimu and her sister bowed their heads.  
She shuffled her feet and said “W-well, I suppose I should apologize as well. Sorry for hitting you Reimu, that was bad of me”.  
The shrine maiden smiled, patted her head and said “All problems are solvable, as long as we talk about them. Goodnight and sweet dreams”.  
“Yea, goodnight Reimu, big sis”.  
She bowed and entered her cupboard, feeling happier then she could remember having ever felt.

Remilia let out a long sigh, finally allowing herself to fully relax. She had been worried about so many things, how Flan would act, how everyone would treat her, everything.  
She looked at Reimu, who also visibly relaxed but also looked happy, and thought to herself “This is but one of the reasons I love you so much, my dear shrine maiden”.  
Aloud she said “Thank you Reimu, from the bottom of my heart. I have been worried about Flan for so long but never been able to come up with a solution, and it was so simple. I kind of feel like an idiot now”.  
“You don't need to fret Remilia, it took me quite a while to notice it myself. Not just Flan's feelings, but Suika's and Aya's as well. I guess we were both so focused on the bigger things that we completely failed to notice the important smaller ones”.  
They shared a laugh over their mutual silliness, then embraced and kissed each other.  
It was in moments like these they were both happy about their ability to understand one another.

 

During the next few days that passed Flandre became rather well integrated into the group.  
Alice told her that she would make a special doll for her and that she would let Flandre help with the design.   
It was Reimu's idea that if the vampire was involved in a process to create something she would have a greater appreciation for the value of hand-made objects, and subsequently be less inclined to destroy things without thinking first.

Aya gave Flandre a diary and told her to write down her thoughts in it.   
“Telling someone what you think has a very therapeutic effect on the mind, and if it's something you feel like you don't want anyone else to know about you can entrust it to your diary” was the tengu's logic.

When she played with Orin and Okuu, Reimu made sure she was nearby. She didn't want them getting to exited with Okuu carrying her egg around and Orin being pregnant, so she kept their games at a level of low intensity.

Reimu and Remilia took turns being Flandre's 'watcher' whenever she wasn't in her room (assisted by Marisa and Sakuya respectively). This was not because they didn't trust her, but simply because there where several things she still had to learn.  
Sakuya had been observing them all during this time, and she now felt stronger then ever that she wanted to reveal her secret.

One evening, after she and Remilia had seen the young mistress of when she entered her cupboard, Sakuya left the room and headed for the front door. She had seen Reimu and Marisa sit outside it talking earlier and she thought that they could still be there if she hurried.   
As luck would have it, her guess turned out to be correct.  
She bowed and said “May I request a word with you both in private?”  
Marisa looked up and said “Hmm, you look a little stiff Sakuya, are you feeling ok?”  
“I would prefer to answer that question when we can't be overheard”.  
Marisa lifted her eyebrows a little, then said “Well, the soundproof resting room is just inside the door, we can talk undisturbed in there”.  
She and Reimu stood up and walked through the door, then entered the resting room and closed the door behind Sakuya as she followed.

Reimu looked at the maid and concluded “You really do look different from your usual self, has something happened?”  
Sakuya realized that her hands where trembling slightly. She quickly hid them behind her back.  
“Let us all take a seat before I start”.  
Reimu and Marisa looked at each other, then sat down on the sofa. Sakuya placed a chair in front of the sofa and sat down facing them.   
“Let me begin by asking you this, why do you think I am so accomplished at being a vampire's maid when I'm a human, handle knives so well and is skilled at making food that doesn't show that it contains blood?”  
Marisa crossed her arms and said “I'm guessing it's not because you've served Remilia for a long time, if it was that simple you wouldn't have asked”.  
Sakuya nodded. “Your assumption is correct. It is because I am not just human, but something else as well”.  
She paused for a moment, hesitant, but then finally mustered up her courage and said “I am a half-vampire, a Dhampir”.

Marisa nodded to herself. “I DID think it was slightly weird that your eyes turns red whenever you fight, so that's the reason then. It's your vampire side revealing itself”.  
“Indeed, and my power is that of a vampire as well, but with a slight human twist to it”.  
The maid reached into her pocket and produced her watch.  
“This isn't a magical object, but it is made by my own hands. I can channel my power through it and in doing so I can control it to a much higher degree”.  
She looked at the watch, a strange expression on her face.  
“My human mother always warned me to never use my power when I was younger, she tried to teach me how to blend in with humans and said that my power was the biggest giveaway”.  
She put the watch back in her pocket and continued her story.

“Anyway, when I grew up I eventually ended up joining a league of vampire hunters. I figured that if I showed them that I was fighting for the sake of saving humans then maybe they could accept me when I eventually revealed my true self”.  
“For a time it worked great. Fighting came naturally to me and we always wore masks on missions. The reason being that we wanted to keep those we cared about safe from retaliation of any kind.   
Of course, to me it was also a convenient way to hide my eyes in a battle.   
I was also able to extract blood from the killed vampires, using my timestop to prevent anyone from seeing, before we burned their bodies. I am capable of drinking both human and vampire blood so I sustained myself that way.  
“Did you have any friends among the hunters?” Reimu asked.  
“Yes, three of which I became really close to as time went by”.  
She paused for a second as her face became more sad.  
“However, it was not to last”.

“There was this one vampire that took us a while to track down. He showed particular brutality towards his victims and we were all rather worked up by the time we finally cornered him.   
It was a fierce fight, the toughest one yet for us all, before we finally had him on the ground”.  
At this point, Sakuya's left hand started to visibly tremble. She grabbed it with her right hand and tried to hold it still.  
“I walked up to him where he lay, flat on his back, and just as I delivered the killing blow he threw one final attack at me that hit my face and, as if to spite me, knocked of my mask”.

Sakuya went very quiet at this point. Both Reimu and Marisa could guess what happened next, but they sat there completely silent, waiting for her to be ready to continue.  
Tears started to fill the maids eyes, she buried her face in her hands and started to cry.  
“That was the worst moment of my life. My friends standing like statues, staring at my eyes. I could not see their faces, but I will forever remember how their voices sounded when they screamed at me, called me a traitor and then how they.. how they...”  
Her voice trailed of, a silence fell over the room for a brief moment, but was soon shattered.  
“How they tried to kill me!” Sakuya howled in a voice full of pain and despair.

Reimu and Marisa were frozen where they sat, neither one could even imagine what that moment could have felt like to her, but they both realized how painful it must have been to remember.  
After about a minute (during which Sakuya kept her face hidden behind her hands) they both got up, walked over to her and embraced her, Reimu from the right, Marisa from the left.  
“It's ok, we are right here and we won't leave you” Reimu whispered in her ear.  
“You can cry as much as you need to, just let it all out” Marisa whispered in the other ear.  
Sakuya moved her hands away from her face and let out a long scream, then let her tears flow freely as she cried, her two friends holding her tight as she did.  
Mixed with her tears of sadness where genuine tears of joy. She felt an immense gratitude towards the two women who held her, as they showed her the kind of complete acceptance she had been so cruelly denied in the past.

Eventually Sakuya regained her composure. She straightened up and said “I, I'm alright now I think”.  
As Reimu and Marisa loosened their hold and moved to look at her face, she threw her arms around their necks and said “Thank you, you two have no idea how grateful I am towards you in this moment”.  
Marisa smiled and said “I'm honored that you felt you could trust us with something like this, I had no idea you carried such a burden”.  
Reimu put her hand on Sakuya's head and gently patted it. “I'm guessing you never told Remilia about any of this because you didn't want her to know that you used to hunt vampires”.  
The maid nodded. “You are correct. After I escaped I just wandered randomly, thinking that I was little more then a joke. I tried to fit in with one of my races by hunting the other, but in reality I don't belong with either one, or so I thought at the time”. 

They all sat back down in their seats and Sakuya continued.  
“When milady Remilia found me, I was sitting in an ally and had completely given up hope.  
So when I saw that she was a vampire I willingly offered my neck to her, thinking that it was the better way to get killed. You can imagine my surprise when I barely felt the small amount of blood she drained from me”.  
She paused for a second, then continued.   
“I will never forget the words she spoke to me after that.   
'You are the first person who has been happy to see my fangs and seemed disappointed when you didn't die from my bite. I've taken an interest in you, so I'm giving you a choice. Stay where you are, or take my hand and become my servant'.  
My destiny was changed the day I took the hand milady offered, and for that I will be forever grateful to her”.  
“And you think that if Remilia was to find out about your past, you would lose her the way you lost your human friends” Marisa filled in.  
Sakuya slowly nodded.  
Well don't worry, you can talk to us as much as you want about it, we will keep your secret”.  
Sakuya looked at them both, then bowed.  
“I truly, honestly thank you from the bottom of my heart”.  
She lifted her head again and continued “Truth be told, I already feel like a weight has been lifted of my mind”.  
“I'm glad to hear that” Reimu responded. “I like you Sakuya, we both do. If there's anything we can do to help, please let us know”.  
“Thank you Reimu, but you have helped me today, more then you realize”.  
They all rose to their feet, then hugged each other again.

When they were about to leave the room Marisa suddenly spoke up.   
“Heh, I guess this is about as good a time as any to say this. Sakuya, when you came to speak to us I was discussing a little something with Reimu, namely plans for tomorrow night, and those plans include you”.  
Sakuya looked a bit inquisitive and replied “Oh, and what kind of role did you have in mind for me?”  
Marisa grinned. “Well, come to my room tomorrow evening and I'll tell you”.   
Sakuya bowed and answered “Very well then, I shall come visit you tomorrow then. I look forward to whatever it is you have planned”.  
As they left and closed the room, Sakuya headed of in the direction of her own room.  
She happily thought that her day could not have turned out any better.


	12. A wonderful union

Sakuya woke up the next day feeling elated. She could not help but think that Gensokyo's current crisis was one of the best things that had happened to her, even if being happy over a bad thing did make her feel slightly guilty.  
As she got dressed her thoughts drifted down her river of memories and she realized something. She loved Gensokyo and everything it had given her.  
Nobody feared her because of her ability, she was just one of many people with a special power.  
She could live in peace with her beloved mistress, she had friends who trusted her.  
“And now, I finally have friends who know everything about me, and accepts it”.  
Just like yesterday, this thought made her warm inside and a smile spread across her lips.  
“Marisa told me to come to her room in the evening, I'll go when my work after dinner is finished” she thought as she left her room and headed for the kitchen to get started with breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen she noticed someone was already there. It did not take long to identify who is was.  
“Good morning Reimu, good morning Marisa”.  
Her two friends who stood over at the stove turned towards her with happy smiles.  
“Well hello there! Reimu and me thought that we should try out a new recipe today”.  
“Yea, Marisa said that I needed to improve my culinary skills a bit, which is true when I think about it”.  
Sakuya let a small giggle escape her, it was obvious that Reimu wanted to learn how to properly cook for her children. The way she went about it was also very similar to Remilia.  
Aloud she said “Then I shall get started on setting the table”.  
They all small talked as they went about their tasks. 

The new recipe was for a special kind of bread that smelled really nice when it started to bake in the oven.  
Sakuya found herself stopping to smell it every time she passed by to get something from the cupboards.  
After a while she noticed Marisa's expression and said “You appear to have something you want to ask me”.  
The witch nodded and replied “Yea, I kinda do, but..” as she gazed at the doors.  
Sakuya realized what she meant, grabbed her friends shoulders and froze time around the three of them.  
“There, now we can speak freely with no risk of getting overheard”.  
“Well, I was just wondering how you were with food in general, what can or can't you eat for example”.  
“I can eat the same kind of food humans can eat, there is nothing in particular that gives me trouble. Except overly hot foods”.  
“What about garlic?”  
“No, my human half eliminates the weaknesses to sunlight, rain, silver and garlic. I do still need to drink blood though and I don't have any vampire fangs”.  
“How did you solve that problem then?” Reimu asked.  
“Well, my knives can serve as a perfectly good substitute to sharp teeth, and I also buy blood from the doctor in the human village. He usually takes blood samples during his checkups and then saves it for when I come by to buy it”.  
Marisa looked a little puzzled. “But isn't Remilia's sense of smell really good? You must have had the smell on you after drinking blood”.  
“I only drank it whenever I was preparing the young mistress's food, using my timestop like I do now to make sure nobody could observe me. That way the scent could easily be explained as having gotten on me while I was working with it”.  
She paused for a moment, then said “I was actually a bit relieved when the young mistress wanted to come with us, since it meant that I had the perfect excuse to include more blood in the supplies. It would be hard to convince milady of the need for that amount otherwise”.  
Reimu reacted to those words. She looked apologetic and said “Sorry Sakuya, I didn't even realize how close I came to causing you a lot of trouble”.  
The maid smiled and said “It is perfectly fine, there was no way you could possibly have known”.  
Reimu smiled back, a little embarrassed.  
Marisa happily said “All's well that ends well, so let's all do our best”.  
The three friends joined together in a big group hug, Sakuya feeling like she was drifting on clouds.  
The mere idea that she would ever have friends she could discuss this topic with was something she had not dared to hope for in a very long time.  
She smiled and thought that she was incredibly happy over her decision to open up to these two.

 

The rest of the day seemed to go buy in a pleasant haze. Sakuya found herself thinking that every task seemed more fun, smells seemed more pleasant and the artificial sunlight shined brighter (just to name a few things).  
As she walked into the living room to clean it she met Patchouli.  
“Hmm, you seem awfully bright today Sakuya”.  
The maid quickly bowed and answered “Well, I just get so happy when I think about the young mistress finally being able to make friends. She seems so much more at peace lately”.  
“Yea, I suppose you got a point there. Remi is also feeling better now that she doesn't need to worry about her sister as much”.  
“And on top of that, both of them are going to become mothers, Milady confirmed her sister's pregnancy on the same day Suika's was confirmed”.  
Patchouli crossed her arms and smiled a crooked smile. “That shrine maiden sure is something else, to not only be able to capture both their hearts but to bring them happiness as well”.  
Sakuya felt a warm feeling in her chest. “Yes she is, and Marisa as well”.  
She then winked at Patchouli and said “But you would already know about that”.  
The magician blushed, looked away and said “I w-would prefer to keep the details to myself”.  
As she turned her back and got started on the cleaning, Sakuya felt that she could hardly wait for the evening to come.

Once dinner was over and all the dishes where done, Sakuya headed towards Marisa's room.  
When she stood just outside the door she hesitated a little, then shook her head and knocked.  
“Come right in!” she heard from the inside of the room, so she opened the door and entered.  
Marisa got up from her workbench and came to greet her.  
“Welcome, I will be your official guide for tonight's event. Please begin by accepting this”.  
As she spoke, she produced a small bottle and held it in front of her.  
Sakuya took it and asked “And what might this be?”  
The witch grinned. “Remember when I said that I would find a new use for those mushrooms? I just did, yesterday in fact. That's why I was discussing it with Reimu”.  
“Oh? Is this some new kind of transformation tonic then?”  
“Not exactly, it's more of a reversal of what I originally used them for”.  
Sakuya raised her eyebrows. She thought that Marisa was being weirdly cryptic.  
“Anyway, just drink that and then we'll get going”.  
“Alright, I admit you have piqued my curiosity. I shall play along”.  
She uncorked the bottle and drank it all down. Marisa grinned again and said “Good, now follow me. My chambers are ill suited for tonight's activities”.

They exited the room and closed the door, then Marisa lead the way straight towards the soundproof bedroom in the back.  
“I had a feeling we would head in this direction” Sakuya thought.  
When they got there Reimu was waiting for them. She gave a welcoming bow, opened the door and gestured for them to enter.  
Once inside she closed the door behind them and locked it.  
“Allow me to inform you of potion Marisa gave you earlier. It's effect is that any semen that enters your body for the next 12 hours will become sterilized, basically preventing you from getting pregnant”.  
Before Sakuya could ask, Marisa answered “As for why you would need something like that, the answer is simple”.  
The witch stood behind her, put her arms on her shoulders and whispered right into her ear. “Because we will be filling you up with our love tonight, my sweet little maid”. She then extended her tongue and licked the ear.  
Sakuya shuddered slightly. Reimu quickly moved in from the front and put her hands on the maid's breasts, then sealed her mouth with a kiss.

As Marisa moved down and started to kiss the left side of her neck, Sakuya put her right arm around Reimu and bent her left arm back and around Marisa's head.  
She held them tight while eagerly returning Reimu's kiss and slowly rubbing her butt against the witch, thoroughly enjoying herself.  
The shrine maiden pulled back, looked into her eyes and smiled. She then got down on her knees and lifted Sakuya's skirt up.  
She extended her tongue and traced it along the smooth inner thigh, slowly moving up.  
As she did, Marisa grabbed the maid's shirt and pulled it up, revealing her breasts.  
She cupped her hands around the breasts and started to knead them rhythmically. Sakuya placed her own hands on top of Marisa's, then tilted her head back and kissed her friend. 

When the tip of Reimu's tongue had almost reached the line between skin and panties, she stopped and moved over to the other leg, then started the process over again.  
Sakuya could feel the cloth covering her crotch getting damp and her legs tremble slightly. She put her own fingers over those that where caressing her breasts and pushed them in harder.  
Marisa responded by further invading her mouth with her tongue and swirling it around, licking everywhere she could reach.

When Reimu got to the top a second time, she didn't stop. She used a finger to pull the now wet panties to the side and put her lips around the eagerly waiting pussy.  
As she let her tongue play across Sakuya's petals, she also put her left thumb against the clit and began to gently stroke it. Her right hand fond its way to the maid's butt and squeezed it.  
For some reason, Sakuya got incredibly exited by the fact that Reimu's head and hands where hidden from sight under her skirt. That, together with the way she was pressing Marisa's hands against her breasts, made her feel naughty and bold. 

Sakuya soon felt something other then Reimu's hand bump against her butt.  
She reached down with one hand and touched it. It felt hard and tube shaped.  
Marisa giggled and asked “How does my penis feel?”  
Sakuya could feel her heart beat faster and her breath become heavier. She smiled and said “I would like to inspect it a little more before I give an answer”.  
Marisa grinned and lifted up her skirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.  
Reimu pulled Sakuya down onto her knees, kissed her, then grabbed her chin and slowly turned her head towards the now freely swinging and fully erect penis.  
“Go ahead, use your mouth to inspect it as much as you want” she whispered in a sultry voice.  
Marisa moved closer and Sakuya could feel her saliva starting to flow. She parted her lips and accepted the dick into her mouth.

It had a slightly weird smell at first, but it was definitively Marisa's smell so she didn't dislike it.  
She grabbed it around the base with her left hand and began sucking on it.  
Reimu grabbed her right hand and closed her lips around the index finger. She twirled her tongue around it, stopping to suck on it, then moved on to the next finger and repeated the process.  
Sakuya took the hint and adapted her own technique so that it mimicked Reimu's. She looked up and was happy to see the expression on Marisa's face in response to her efforts.

They kept going like that for a while, then the witch pulled her dick out and said “Go lie down on the bed, face up. We will continue there”.  
Sakuya did as she was told and once she was flat on her back Marisa got on top of her in a 69 position, grabbed the maid's legs and plunged her tongue into her honey pot.  
Sakuya opened her mouth and caught the penis that was swinging in front of her face in it, then resumed her licking and sucking.  
Reimu crawled up to them on all fours, then lowered her head and licked the maid's butthole.  
This double attack combined with the strong, thick smell that filled her mouth and nose drove Sakuya mad with lust.  
She increased her pace and tried to lick all parts on the penis in her mouth that she could reach, slobbering saliva all over her chin and making obscene noises.  
Acting in such an uninhibited way, and doing it together with two women who showed her all the love and acceptance she could wish for, made Sakuya feel incredibly happy and turned on.

She soon felt the dick stiffen and heard Marisa let out an odd voice.  
She then heard Reimu say “Get ready, here it comes”.  
Not two seconds later Sakuya's mouth started to fill up with a warm and sticky liquid. She happily swallowed it down and continued to suck on Marisa's penis, not wanting to miss a drop.  
When the witch groaned and finally pulled it out of her mouth, Sakuya gasped for breath. She touched her throat and traced her fingers along it, looking happy as she did.  
“Wow, she swallowed your whole load without spilling a drop” Reimu said eagerly.  
“Yea, she truly is a hard worker isn't she?” Came Marisa's reply.  
They kissed each other before moving on to Sakuya, taking turns kissing her neck and mouth.

“Here, now it's my turn” Reimu said as she stood on her knees and pulled up her skirt (just like Marisa, she wasn't wearing any undergarments).  
Sakuya got up on all fours and started to stroke Reimu's now exposed penis with her face, smelling it as she did.  
“Haha, you're just like a dog” Marisa laughed. She then placed herself behind Sakuya and pressed her dick against her entrance.  
“Well then, I suppose it's only appropriate to treat you like one then, if that's what you want”.  
The maid whimpered, then moved back so that Marisa's tip slid into her wet pussy and opened her mouth, extending her tongue.  
“Look Reimu, now she is really begging for it”.  
“Since she is being such a good girl, I say lets give her what she wants”.

Reimu and Marisa put their hands on Sakuya's head and hips respectively, then plunged their hard dicks into her eagerly waiting wet holes.  
As they began thrusting Marisa put one hand behind Reimu's head and pulled her into a kiss. The shrine maiden eagerly returned the kiss as her cock repeatedly poked against the back of the maid's throat.  
Sakuya greedily sucked on the hard penis invading her mouth, making more obscene slurping sounds. She felt the witch's dick penetrate her and tried to squeeze down on it a bit more.  
They kept going until she could feel both dicks stiffen. At that point she threw her arms around Reimu's waist and pushed her member down into her throat.  
Reimu groaned as she came and Sakuya could feel the warm liquid dripping all the way down to her stomach.  
Marisa started pumping her pussy fast as she also came and filled her belly with warmth from the other end.  
Afterward they all collapsed on their backs breathing heavily. Sakuya let her finger trace circles around her navel, feeling the warmth spreading through her whole body.  
She put her arms around her two friends and pulled them close. “Can we please do that again? I want to feel both of you inside me at the same time”.  
“Wait, are you suggesting what I think you are?” Marisa asked.  
The maid smiled and said “I believe I am”.  
She then straddled Reimu, drops of semen leaking from her pussy, and kissed her breasts. She made sure to treat them both, then traced her tongue up the shrine maiden's chest, throat and chin before planting a big kiss on her mouth.  
As Reimu embraced her and returned the kiss, Sakuya lowered her hips and stroked the penis with her wet pussy, feeling it get harder again.  
Marisa lowered her head and started to lick Reimu's butthole, then inserted her finger into it and twisted it around as she licked her penis.  
It did not take long before it was fully erect again. Once it was, Sakuya inserted it into her pussy and started riding it.  
“Ah, it feels so good to fuck a pussy that's filled with your cum Marisa”.  
“Hihi, our cute little maid here seems to enjoy it a great deal also. Let me in on the fun will ya?”  
Marisa let a big drop of saliva fall onto Sakuya's butthole, then slowly started to push her wet dick into it.  
As the maid let out a small cry, Reimu started to caress her back and kiss her neck to take her mind of the pain.

Once the full length of her dick was inside, Marisa paused and remained still. Reimu started to move her hips up and down while continuing her kissing.  
Sakuya's pain subsided and was slowly replaced by pleasure, shortly followed by moaning.  
Marisa slowly started to move, making sure to be careful at first. She increased her speed little by little and was soon moving at pace matching Reimu's.  
“Ah, ah, ah, I can feel your dicks rubbing against my insides, it feels so good!” Sakuya shouted as her moans got louder and more intense.  
Reimu and Marisa could feel their dicks getting squeezed hard (and rubbing against each other through the maids inner walls) and also began to moan.

Soon they all forgot about words and just fucked each other without holding back. Sakuya screamed in pleasure as she came over and over, her friends continuing to thrust into her as they came and filled her insides with their sticky warmth.  
When they couldn't go on any longer they collapsed in a heap, breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath.  
Once their pulse calmed down a bit, all three of them started to giggle. They didn't know why and didn't care, it just felt good to laugh while caressing each others bodies.  
Eventually Sakuya asked “Can you make more of that medicine Marisa? I have a feeling milady and the young mistress would appreciate it if you did”.  
The witch smirked and said “Oh, I always planned on making this available to all our residents here once I figured out the formula. Everyone deserves to get the chance to have this much fun after all”.  
They all continued to laugh as they pulled the covers over themselves, joined in a big, warm group hug.  
Sakuya felt a little sleepy but didn't try to fight it, she knew her dreams would be wonderful tonight.


	13. Two sneaky pairs

Reimu was the first one to wake up the next morning. As her eyes slowly opened she was greeted by the lovely sight of Sakuya's and Marisa's sleeping faces.  
She smiled to herself, feeling a pleasant warmth in her chest as she caressed their cheeks, then slowly ran her fingers over their naked bodies.  
As her friends stirred and started waking from their slumber, she greeted them with a grin.  
“Good morning sleepyheads, time to rise and shine”.  
“Good mooorning” Marisa yawned.  
“It is indeed good, especially when I get to wake up between you two like this” Sakuya said with a sleepy smile.  
Reimu waited for them to sit up and rub the sleep from their eyes, then leaned forward and embraced them.  
“I don't say this often enough, but I am really happy that you are here with me. It is thanks to your support that I feel that I can actually handle all this”.  
She made a small pause, then more slowly said “I love you”.  
Sakuya and Marisa both blushed a little, then returned the hug.  
Once they released each other Marisa awkwardly scratched the back of her head and said “D-don't mention it, this whole thing is going to be to much fun to miss anyway”.  
Sakuya placed the palm of her hand on her chest and said “If you would let me Reimu, I would like to borrow your words. They describe my feelings towards you and Marisa in this moment very well”.  
They all looked at each other, then slowly started to giggle. It grew until they collapsed on the bed, laughing as hard as they could.

 

Once they had all gotten dressed they left the bedroom. Sakuya headed towards Remilia's room to help her mistress and Flandre, Reimu and Marisa headed to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.  
As they walked Marisa's hand found it's way to Reimu's and they entwined their fingers.  
The witch leaned a bit closer and whispered “Just so you know, I don't say this enough either. I love you”.  
Reimu turned her head and looked into her friend's eyes, then planted a gentle kiss on her lips.  
They both grinned as they continued to walk, hands tightly grasped.

After breakfast Reimu started cleaning all the shared spaces, starting with the hallways.  
When she passed by Alice's room the door opened.  
“Oh, is it cleaning time? Do you want some help Reimu?”  
“Yea, I'd be glad if you helped me. Sakuya is busy watching Flan today”.  
“No problem, just give me the dust rags and I'll get them into every nook and cranny with my dolls”.  
As she spoke, her fingers rolled and moved in different directions and eight dolls dressed in maid uniforms came through the door and lined up behind her. Reimu looked at them and smiled.  
“By the way, how is Flan's doll coming along?”  
“Rather nicely actually. I'm having her make it herself mostly, I just do the hardest parts and the details that are a bit to small for her to do well”.  
“Can I ask what it looks like?”  
Alice shook her head and answered “She specifically asked me to not tell anyone, she wants to show it of when it's done”.  
Reimu thought to herself that this was a good sign. This was the kind of experience she wanted to give Flandre, pride over having created something  
Aloud she said “I can understand that. It's going to be fun to see it when it's finished”.  
They continued to small talk as they got started on their cleaning.

Marisa spent some time after breakfast playing with Orin and Okuu.   
She was trying to teach them how to play shogi (the idea being that it would be a good way for them to learn how to think more methodically), and to her surprise they actually seemed really interested.  
Currently Marisa was playing as the white side while the two pets played the black side together (black moves first in shogi).   
She had opted to be rather passive in her initial moves in the first game, which had made her opponents eager to attack. Their brave knight's and lance's charge was then cut of by a sneak attack by her rook and bishop, followed by the pawns marching as a wall and finally the bishop and two knights jumped over and through the defense lines, promoted and cornered the king.  
Afterward she had explained what she did to beat them and what they could do to counter it and they had started their second game.

They were being much more cautious now, careful not to fall into another trap. Of course this meant Marisa had all the time she needed to set up attacks, snipe a few of their pieces, then drop them back on the board under her own control to checkmate the king.  
She then repeated the process after the first game and told them to try playing against each other.  
As she sat beside them watching them play (Orin trying to be subtle and sneaky while Okuu favored heavy assaults), she noticed that they seemed much more focused then they normally were.  
After watching them for a few minutes she asked “What do you think about this game so far?”  
Orin looked up and said “I like it a lot, it's so much fun!”  
Okuu laughed and said “It's even a little like us, in a way”  
This caught Marisa's ear and she asked “Hmm, why do you say that?”  
The raven shrugged and replied “Well, I just thought that it's like many of us here. The opponent's pieces that you defeat become your own, just like how we became Reimu's friends when she defeated us”.  
As Marisa thought about this, she realized it actually made a lot of sense. She wondered why she hadn't noticed the similarity before.  
Orin laughed and chimed in “And look, even the amount of piece types match, there is one king to represent Reimu and seven other types of pieces, same as the number of future kids she will have”.  
Marisa looked it over and said “I guess I really picked a good game to bring along then”.  
They all shared a laugh before they continued their match.

Marisa got up and left the pets to their game, she had just remembered something she wanted to check up on in her room.  
As she left the living room she saw Reimu and Alice enter through the door on the other side of the room and start cleaning it.  
When she got to her own room she sat down and continued to read the book she had left open on her desk. She was trying to make a new spell and was researching various things that she could mix to achieve the desired effect.  
She kept at it for a while and read through the rest of the book but didn't find what she was looking for.  
“Hmm, maybe Patchy has a book I can borrow on this subject. I should go and check”.  
She snapped the book shut, got up and exited the room.

She headed back towards the living room, she knew Patchouli liked to bring a few books and read there after the cleaning was done. It probably had something to do with the absence of dust.  
When she got there she was proven right, the magician sat in an armchair at a table with a bunch of books stacked up around her.  
Aya was also there, sitting at another table and writing something. The tengu carried her egg in pretty much the same way Okuu did, in a cloth hammock that was tied around her torso.  
She looked up when Marisa entered and smiled greetingly.  
“Anything new I should know about?” she asked happily.  
“Not yet, but I'm hoping to change that” Marisa answered.  
“Just make sure to let me know if something important comes up, I need to document it as quickly as possible in that case”.  
“Not that I can claim to know why you need to do that, but sure, why not”.  
“Great! Thanks” Aya happily chirped and went back to her writing.

Marisa moved over to Patchouli's table and started to shuffle through the books.  
“And just what do you think you're doing?”  
“Looking for fitting research material, I'm trying to perfect a new spell”.  
“And who said these books were free to borrow?”  
“Don't worry, I'm not gonna borrow them, I'm gonna sit right here and read them with you ze”.  
As the armchair was of a decent size it had enough space for two people to sit in it, even though it got just a little cramped.  
This didn't seem to bother Marisa much though as she sat down next to Patchouli, grabbed a book and started reading.  
The magician's face was a mix of displeasure and happiness as she grunted “Well, I suppose that's better then stealing them”.  
“I've never stolen anything, I'm only borrowing things you know”.  
“Yea, borrow with a very 'flexible' return date”.  
Marisa threw a mischievous look at her friend and said “There is something I prefer to steal though”, then quickly leaned in and kissed her.  
Patchouli quickly pushed her away and whispered “Not now, the tengu is in the same room! Imagine what she would write if she saw you do that”.  
Marisa continued to smile, traced her finger along Patchouli's jawline and whispered back “Yes, imagine indeed”.  
The magician turned her head away and tried to hide her face behind a book, but she couldn't hide the ever so slight tremble in one of her fingers.

At that point Reimu walked into the room. She was done with her cleaning and wanted to check up on Aya who she had spotted earlier.  
She walked over to the table and sat down on the tengu's left side.  
“I've been meaning to ask this for a while now, but if that journal of yours isn't for publishing, then what exactly is it for?”  
Aya looked up, smiling. “Think of it as a diary of sorts. You got to admit this entire event is rather unique, it would be a shame for it all to fade from memory once it's over”.  
Reimu scratched her head and said “So are you saying that it's for personal use only?”  
“Not quite, it's meant for the inhabitants of this little mini-Gensokyo, present and future”.  
She paused, gently touched her egg with her left hand, then smiled again and continued “Every country needs it's history recorded after all, and I'm the most suited individual here to carry out that task”.  
At the thought of their future children, Reimu's expression softened and she put her own hand on top of Aya's.  
As they both slowly caressed the white egg they looked into each others eyes. Aya parted her lips a little and exhaled. Reimu inhaled the warm air, then exhaled in the same way and Aya inhaled it.  
Reimu put her right arm around the tengu and moved her chair so that they sat right next to one another.  
She moved her left hand up and gently squeezed Aya's breast through her clothes.  
They put their foreheads together and took turns gently breathing onto each others faces.

From where Marisa was sitting she saw Reimu and Aya from behind. She could clearly see that SOMETHING was happening even if she couldn't see the details.  
She glanced to her right and saw that Patchouli's face was still hidden behind a book.  
At that moment a thought ran through her head. “Hmm, she probably hasn't noticed those two yet, lets see if we can make this interesting”.  
Holding a book with her left hand, her right hand slowly wormed it's way down to Patchouli's leg.  
Once there she grabbed the magician's skirt and lifted it up over the knee.  
Patchouli's leg twitched a little and Marisa tried to imagine what kind of glare she was currently trying to give her through the book.  
She slid her hand in under the skirt and slowly moved it up the leg. It trembled more the higher she got, until her fingertips touched cloth.  
At that point she heard an angry whisper, “Marisa! What are you doing? They will see us!”  
The witch grinned and whispered back “No they wont. They have their backs turned and there is a table full of books covering us, the important parts at least”.  
She then leaned a little closer and continued “They could still hear you or see your face if they turned around though, you better make sure to stay quiet and hide your face with that book of yours ze”.  
As she spoke, Marisa pulled the thin fabric that was blocking her path aside and tapped her fingertips on her friend's flower.  
Patchouli swallowed and held her book closer to her face (probably too close for comfortable reading), the tremble in her fingers more visible now.  
Marisa moved her middle finger around and poked at the soft lips from many directions, making sure to cover it in the juices that was slowly starting to flow.  
Once she was sure Patchouli was wet enough she slowly pushed her finger through her entrance and started to move it around.  
The magician's breathing got heavier as she tried to withhold her moans. Marisa couldn't see her face, but she could see the now very red ears.  
She pushed her finger in deeper and slowly rubber her friends clit with the thumb as she did.

Reimu massaged the breast in her hand a little harder and changed her grip every now and then. When Aya closed her eyes and let out a slightly stuttering breath, Reimu quickly glanced at those sitting behind her. She saw Patchouli covering her face with a book, read ears showing, and her fingers and shoulders where trembling. Marisa caught her eye and winked as she moved her right arm, causing Patchouli to jump in her chair a little.  
Reimu grinned at her mischievous friend, then turned back to Aya who was now opening her eyes again.  
She smiled as she held the tengu's shoulder a little tighter with her right hand, then moved her left hand down and slid it under her friend's shirt.  
Aya's eyes widened as she stared at Reimu and nodded her head towards Patchouli and Marisa behind her.  
Reimu smiled and whispered in her ear “Don't worry, they are both to busy reading to notice anything. Just make sure you keep quiet and we will be fine”.  
As she spoke she caressed the area around Aya's navel, then moved it up and grabbed the breast she hadn't groped yet. She put the nipple between her thumb and index finger and squeezed it hard.  
Aya's mouth opened, but before she could make a sound Reimu sealed it with her own mouth. She licked the tengu's lips, pulled back and said “Besides, when you are in my arms you're mine. You do not have the option of saying no”.  
The words had the expected effect on Aya, she always became very turned on by the thought of being treated like a possession by Reimu.   
She put her free hand on top of the one that was grabbing her breast and touched in through her shirt. She then pressed on it, pushing the fingers harder against her breast.  
Reimu understood and began massaging it harder, then leaned forward again and stuck her tongue into the eagerly waiting mouth.  
She swirled it around, licked the back of Aya's teeth and wrestled her thin tongue into submission with her own.

Marisa was watching the show from behind, but she got the gist of it.  
She grinned happily to herself, then inserted her index finger as well into Patchouli's now very wet honey pot.  
She started moving the fingers in and out more decisively and wiggled them around. As her friends breathing started to get labored she put down the book she was holding in her left hand and started to caress Patchouli's cheek with it. She traced her fingertip over the lips and felt the hot breath on her palm.  
When she inserted her third finger into the sopping wet pussy, Patchouli could no longer suppress her voice and a small, soft moan started to escape her.  
Marisa quickly put two fingers into her friend's mouth and gently pushed the fingertips into her throat.  
She then started to move her left hand's fingers in and out of Patchouli's throat at the same pace that she fucked her pussy with her right hand's fingers.  
She could feel the warm tongue licking the palm of her hand and the pussy pressing down on her fingers. She kept it up until her friend was almost at her limit, then leaned in and kissed her beet red ear.  
She had to shove her fingers deep into Patchouli's throat to stop the loud moan from escaping. The magician's whole body was shaking as she came and Marisa's hands got covered in juices and saliva.   
Throughout the whole thing she still managed to keep her face covered by the book.

Reimu felt Aya starting to squirm in her seat. The tengu loved getting her mouth stimulated and was currently sucking on Reimu's tongue as if it was her penis.  
Reimu continued to massage and pinch Aya's breasts (alternating between both of them) as she pulled out her tongue and gestured to her friend to stick hers out.  
As Aya complied Reimu started sucking on it the same way and touched the back of the tengu's neck with her right hand.  
As this was one of Aya's weak spots her eyes closed hard and her body shook, if her tongue had not been stuck between the shrine maiden's lips she would have made a lot of noise.  
Reimu kept sucking for a short while, then released it, looked her friend in the eye and whispered “Drink my saliva”.  
She then deep tongue kissed Aya and did her best to salivate as much as possible and pour it all into her mouth. As she did she also grasped her friend's breast hard and caressed the back of her neck.  
The tengu eagerly swallowed what was given to her, her whole body shivering.  
When their mouths separated they both took a number of deep breaths, trying to match each other's rhythm.  
Reimu smiled and whispered “Did that make you feel good?”  
Aya blushed a little and answered “More then you know, I think I came a little”.  
They sharer a silent giggle as they hugged each other.

Marisa and Patchouli had left the living room first, something the magician had insisted on.   
When everyone gathered for supper that day, Aya and Patchouli both tried to avoid looking at each other.  
Reimu caught Marisa's eye and gave her a small smirk. The witch answered with a smirk of her own, they both knew that their partners were trying to avoid seeing any sings that the other one had noticed anything.  
The conversation at the table was usually rich enough that nobody took any particular notice if one or two people were more quiet then usual, so Reimu and Marisa quietly enjoyed their little moment of shared secret knowledge.


	14. The firstborn

As the months passed in the time bubble, it's residents slowly grew accustomed to their new life.  
They had gotten used to the daily routines and come up with a set of activities on a weekly schedule.

Mondays were cleaning days when all shared spaces, including the bathroom, was cleaned until it almost sparkled (Everyone was responsible for keeping their own room tidy, so those were left out of the general cleaning).

Tuesdays were game days. On these days they all usually gathered in the living room and held a number of competitions in various board games and other types of games (Reimu had politely declined Suika's suggestion for a drinking competition).  
Orin and Okuu had gotten quite good at shogi after playing it a lot and had a decent win-rate when they played together.  
Remilia and Patchouli preferred chess, Aya and Alice liked various card games, Marisa and Suika loved games of chance.  
Reimu liked variation so she always played something different every week (Flandre usually picked the same game Reimu did so the two of them either played as a team or against each other most of the time).

Wednesdays were training days.  
They had all concluded that they needed to train regularly to keep up their strength. For this purpose a basement had been dug behind the shrine (and it's interior enlarged by Sakuya's space-time expansion spell).  
The walls, floor and ceiling of the basement had been reinforced by multiple barriers and enchantments so it was possible to hold danmaku duels down there without any risk of damaging anything.  
There was also a bunker of sorts in the cellar with windows so that spectators could observe the duels while the basement trapdoor was closed, and since many of the matches were spectacular shows they attracted a sizable audience.

Thursdays were music and dance days.  
Everyone took turns in deciding what kind of music they would play and if it would be solo or group performances.  
Alice always played solo since she was basically a one man orchestra with her army of dolls carrying a multitude of instruments.  
Aya and Okuu were quite enthusiastic about these days ever since they discovered their mutual interest in flute playing. The two could be seen practicing together a lot whenever they got the time.  
Marisa preferred singing while Reimu and Sakuya played violin and drums respectively. The trio usually put on energetic performances that gave a happy impression, although sometimes they went for a more sombre tone for a little variation.  
Suika and Orin formed a dancing duo who's shows were always anticipated.  
Using little tricks like various small versions of their spellcards, Suika's size variation and ability to split into multiples and Orin's speed and agility, they were able to put on rather flashy shows that had a very uplifting effect on all who saw them (although once their stomachs had reached a certain size they had toned it down considerably, with the promise of getting back to their more flashy style once they were able).

Fridays were designated 'school days' for the children, although for now everyone just spent them doing whatever they felt needed doing at the time.

Saturdays were party days.  
Either fancy dinners and/or drinking was done on these days (alcohol-free drinks for the pregnant mothers) and the plan was to also hold children's parties in the future.

Finally, Sundays were resting days.  
Basically this meant that everyone slept until around nine o'clock or longer, then just spent the day hanging around and taking it easy.  
The soundproof bedroom typically saw more visitors on Sundays.

Reimu was currently sitting in the living room sofa with Flandre next to her. Her ear was resting against the vampire's now large stomach and she was quietly singing to her unborn child.  
Flandre's eyes beamed with happiness as she slowly stroked her belly with one hand and the shrine maiden's head with the other.  
Reimu had made a habit of doing this regularly with all the pregnant mothers, including Aya's and Okuu's eggs.  
Marisa knew that it was because she wanted her children to feel loved even before they were born, and every time she saw Reimu together with one of the mothers like this she smiled to herself and thought “I knew you were going to be a great parent Reimu”.

 

Earlier that day Meiling and Koakuma had arrived with the next month's food delivery.  
After they were done moving everything into the pantry, Aya had interviewed them like she always did when they showed up.  
The reporter's goal was to write a journal that gave the reader the perspectives of both the inhabitants of the time bubble and those who observed it from the outside.  
“Well, one thing is for sure” Suika said as she walked by the place they were sitting.  
“That will be a very interesting read”.  
Aya flashed a pleased smile. “I know right? Just think about it, nobody would ever be able to get that kind of perspective unless they read this book. It promises a unique experience in reading”.  
Alice, who was also in the room, looked up and said “Just keep it as factual as possible please. I don't think there is any need for embellishment in this particular case”.  
Aya grinned and replied “Oh, I don't need to add anything when I got stuff like Miss Puppeteer's Wonderful Concert to write about”.  
For some reason Alice was annoyed by the tengu's grin and tried to give her a disapproving response, but when she opened her mouth all that passed her lips was a short shriek of pain.

Everyone in the room, including Alice, looked surprised. A few moments of silence passed, followed by another, longer scream as Alice put her arms around her stomach. Aya and Suika realized what it was and quickly ran to her aid.  
Suika promptly picked Alice up in her arms and began carrying her towards her room, the tengu quickly ran through the house and informed everyone of what was happening.  
It did not take long before they all gathered at Alice's room. Sakuya, Marisa and Reimu had begun preparations for the birth as the puppeteer's face twisted in pain from the contractions.  
Reimu got down on her knees next to the bed, put a wet towel on Alice's forehead, grabbed her shoulder and said “It's ok, I'm right here Alice. We are all right here with you”.  
Her face relaxed a little and she quietly said “I know, it just hurts a bit more then I expected”.  
As another surge of pain made her clasp her eyes shut hard, Reimu leaned closer and whispered “Think of it this way, you will get to meet your daughter for the first time soon”.  
Alice opened her eyes again and met Reimu's gaze, a look of confusion mixed with amazement on her face.  
Reimu smiled and asked “What do you think she looks like?”  
Alice managed a small laugh as Reimu grabbed her hand.  
“Here, feel free to grip my hand as hard as you want. I'll share the pain with you”.

 

Those not directly involved with the birth sat outside the room, quietly waiting. Nobody really kept track of time, but it felt like an eternity.  
The silence was broken only by periodic screams heard quietly through the closed door.  
Flandre sat cuddled up to her older sister, one hand on her own stomach. She could sometimes feel small movements, something that usually exited her, but made her a little uneasy now.  
She leaned in close and whispered “Big sis, is it going to hurt a lot to give birth?”  
Remilia embraced her younger sister and whispered back “Yes, it will. It's different for each person, but it always hurts”.  
Flandre shuddered a little as another dull scream was heard from within Alice's room.  
Remilia noticed it and hugged her tighter.  
“However, through that pain a new life is born. I can hardly think of a greater accomplishment”.  
As Flandre looked up at her with an uneasy expression, Remilia smiled and continued “Besides, you wont be alone. I will be with you, and so will Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya and everyone else”.  
She put her hand on her own belly and said “I will most likely give birth before you, then you will be able to see exactly how it works and how good care those three will give you when it's your turn”.  
Her younger sister's eyes turned moist, the next moment she had embraced her and buried her face in her chest.  
Remilia just held her sister where they sat, gently patting her back.

She was of course a bit worried herself. Everything had went well with Aya's and Okuu's egg laying and her three friends had performed admirably as nurses, but she still had her concerns.  
She was sure a smaller body size would not be a problem for the oni, but it might be for herself and her sister.  
Although no problems had presented themselves during the pregnancy, the birth was a different matter since the baby would be smaller then an average human baby.  
She decided to bring up the issue with Reimu first chance she got once the current situation was over.

 

As they all sat there waiting, eventually all sounds from inside the room stopped.  
Those closest to the door leaned towards it, trying to catch any noise that made it's way out.  
Everyone hoped that no news was good news, their reasoning being that bad news would have traveled a lot faster then this.  
Eventually, Sakuya opened the door. She looked a bit tired, but there was an unmistakable smile visible all over her face.  
“You can come in and say hello now. Just keep the noise down please, they are resting.  
They all shuffled through the door as quickly as they could without rushing. Each room was quite spacious so it was easy to fit the whole group in one.

Alice laid on her bed holding something small wrapped in a blanket. Her face was covered in sweat, but her eyes and her smile was radiant as she looked at her newborn daughter.  
Reimu was lying next to Alice, one arm around her, the other very slowly caressing her child.  
The shrine maiden's eyes shone with the same radiance as Alice's, making the two of them seem like a pair of glowing suns in the room.

As everyone gathered around the bed, Marisa said “Remember, look but no touching. Not for now at least”.  
They all nodded and got in an orderly line, taking turns to look at the new addition to the family up close.  
The baby girl had her eyes closed and rested her face against her mother's chest. She seemed to be at peace and was breathing steadily.  
A few of the onlookers let out tiny squeals when they saw her, others looked like they really wanted to touch her but restrained themselves.  
Reimu was completely spellbound by her daughter and only seemed to have eyes for her and Alice. She didn't even look up when Aya snapped a picture or two with her camera.

When Orin got to the front of the line she carefully smelled the baby, then giggled.  
“Hihi, she smells so nice. A little weird, but very nice”.  
Alice looked up and said “She is beautiful, isn't she?”  
“Yes, she is so cute!” Orin squealed. “What's her name?”  
Reimu finally tore her gaze away from her child long enough to give a reply. “Hmm, we haven't really decided on a name yet. I always thought I would know what name was fitting when I saw her, but now I'm not so sure because I can think of several fitting names”.  
Alice giggled, then said “My personal favorites are Mikino and Noriko, which one of those do you think seems more fitting?”  
Reimu gave it some thought, then answered “In that case I feel that Noriko suits her better, it just feels right for some reason”.  
Alice turned towards the room and said “Then there you have it everyone, please welcome Hakurei Noriko to the family”.  
A collective “d'aww” went through the whole room as they all expressed their joy. Suika wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye, Aya took some more pictures, even Patchouli's face looked unusually alive as she moved closer for a better look.  
Remilia felt her sister's hand grasp her own and turned her head to meet the gaze of a much happier looking Flandre.  
“Big sis, I don't think I'm so worried anymore”.  
Remilia smiled back and said “Me neither Flan, me neither”.  
As she looked at Alice holding her child and the radiant expression of love on Reimu's face, it gave her a little peace of mind.  
The kind of love that Reimu was showing was the kind that would overcome any and all obstacles for the sake of her daughter, and looking at it made Remilia feel that any potential problem could be easily handled should it arise.  
The thought comforted her greatly as she hugged her sister and looked at Noriko's tiny face, a feeling of hope slowly starting to grow in her chest.

 

Once everyone had left the room to give them some rest, Alice turned to look at Reimu and said “I can hardly believe it. I've made more dolls then I can count, but this child gives me a stronger sense of accomplishment then all my works combined”.  
Reimu smiled and gently kissed her before answering “She is very beautiful Alice, I am so proud of you”.  
The puppeteer smiled, reached out her hand and grabbed Reimu's. Only then did she notice.  
“Your hand, it's trembling”.  
Reimu looked away for a second, then said “Sorry, I didn't want to burden you with anything else. It's just because I was so nervous during the birth”.  
Alice noticed that her vision became a little cloudy and felt small drops form at the edges of her eyes. Reimu had seemed so calm and collected through it all, remaining by her side as an unshakable pillar of support no matter what happened (and not showing any signs of pain no matter how hard she had squeezed her hand).  
Now when Alice realized how hard it must have been to keep up that appearance for so long, she also realized just how much she loved Reimu.  
She lifted her hand and gently caressed the shrine maiden's cheek. Reimu looked into her eyes, grabbed her hand and smiled as they slowly let their foreheads touch.  
Noriko stirred and let out a small noise. She opened her mouth a bit and moved her small head around.  
Alice realized she was probably hungry, opened her robe and placed her daughter so that her mouth was at her breast.  
After a few moments of feeling around, Noriko closed her lips around the nipple and started sucking.  
It took a little while, but the small girl was persistent and soon Alice could feel her milk starting to flow.  
Breastfeeding her daughter for the first time made her feel a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest. Reimu also seemed very happy to see this and very slowly caressed Noriko's head while whispering her name and singing she same song that she had sung to Alice's belly these past few months.  
Alice leaned back, relaxed and thought to herself that this was probably the happiest moment of her life.  
She would always remember this day, and treasure that memory.


	15. Two treasures

The next morning when Reimu woke up, she was greeted by a wonderful sight.   
Alice was snoozing with Noriko on her chest, holding her daughter in her arms just like she had done when they both fell asleep last night.  
They looked so cute together that Reimu didn't want to wake them up. Instead she just sat on the edge of the bed and looked at them, engraving the image in her mind.

After a while the small girl started to stir. Reimu moved her face closer and extended her hand, letting her fingers gently caress the small head and it's short, blond hair.  
Noriko opened her eyes and looked into Reimu's, and the shrine maiden thought that it was almost like looking into the mirror, and at the same time not.   
The small girl's eyes was the exact same brown hue as her own and had a similar expression, but the face's general shape was closer to Alice's.  
Reimu felt a strange feeling when she looked into her daughter's eyes, a feeling she was unfamiliar with. It took her a while to realize that it was, plain and simply, love.   
A parent's unconditional love for her child, a feeling she had never really expected to feel.  
The realization brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't care. She leaned closer and very gently kissed Noriko's forehead, feeling hot streaks make their way down her cheeks. She then quietly whispered “I love you, my child”.

It was not until after she had sat back up and wiped her tears on her sleeve that she noticed the blue eyes looking at her.  
She smiled and asked “How long have you been awake Alice?”  
“Not long, just long enough to see the most adorable thing I think I've ever seen”.   
She then giggled and continued “You should show that side of yourself more often you know”.  
Reimu blushed a little, gave a slightly nervous cough and said “A-anyway, how are you feeling? That was quite a trial you had yesterday”.  
“I feel fine, don't worry. I'm just a little tired, but also very happy”.  
Alice looked at Noriko as she continued “Things couldn't be better right now”.  
Reimu leaned forward and kissed Alice's cheek. She then gently patted her head and said “I'm proud of you, both of you”.  
As they hugged, Noriko started moving and gave a small whimper. Alice laughed softly and said “I think she might be hungry”.  
Reimu got up and said “You must be getting hungry as well, I'll go and fix your breakfast”.  
She then got dressed and headed of towards the kitchen.

A few minutes after Reimu had left the room there was a light knock on the door.   
Alice looked up and said “Enter”.  
As the door opened the tip of a familiar black hat pointed through, followed by a happily grinning face.  
“How are ya doing? I'm not disturbing you am I?”  
“Not at all, I would welcome some company”.  
Marisa entered the room and sat down on the bed. She looked at Noriko, who was feeding, and her eyes lit up.  
“She is beautiful Alice”.  
The puppeteer smiled, patted her daughter's head and said “Look Noriko, it's your auntie Marisa”.  
She then looked at the witch and continued “Or perhaps I should say godmother, assuming she approves of course”.  
Marisa was motionless for a moment, then a single, small tear slowly made it's way from the corner of her eye down to her chin.  
When she opened her mouth, her lip was trembling slightly. “O-of course I approve. How could I turn down such an offer?”  
Alice giggled and said “Then it's settled. Come closer and let her see your face”.  
Marisa leaned down and slowly patted the tiny girl's back while looking into her eyes.  
She thought that it felt similar to looking into Reimu's eyes.

 

As Reimu got to the kitchen, Sakuya was clearing the table.  
“Ah, good morning. Everyone has already finished breakfast, but I kept yours and Alice's for when you woke up”.  
“Thanks Sakuya, that was kind of you”.  
“No problem, I figured you two would opt to not follow your usual morning schedule”.  
Reimu laughed. “Yea, that's one way to put it”.  
She headed over to the kitchen counter where two breakfast trays were laid out and picked one of them up. Sakuya picked up the other one and followed Reimu back towards Alice's room.

Once they got there Alice and Reimu started eating their breakfasts while Sakuya and Marisa stayed in the room.   
They were small talking about everything that had happened, how cute Noriko was, and just generally sharing a slow, pleasant time together.  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Okuu dashed into the room. Reimu suppressed her urge to reprimand her for running indoors when she saw her face.  
“What happened Okuu?”  
The raven was holding her egg close to her chest as she quickly said “I think that what happened to Alice yesterday is happening to Orin right now”.  
A second of silence followed, then they all hastily got to their feet and started to exit the room.  
Reimu looked apologetically at Alice, but she just smiled and said “Go, we will be just fine”.  
The shrine maiden nodded, then followed Okuu (who had been waiting for her) out the door and headed in the direction of the two pet's room.  
As they hurriedly walked through the corridors, Okuu tugged at Reimu's sleeve.   
“Hmm, what is it?”  
The raven pointed at her egg and said “Actually, I think it's started to hatch”.  
Reimu looked closer and saw a small crack in the egg's shell that was slowly getting larger.  
She thought to herself “Oh man, I knew this would happen but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I guess I got nobody to blame but myself for that little miscalculation”.   
She shook her head and increased her pace.

When they reached their destination the two vampire sisters were there and Sakuya was helping Orin get onto her bed. Marisa had gone to get a few things they needed.  
Flandre was holding her sister's arm in a tight grasp and looked a little worried. Remilia was doing her best to calm her down.  
When she saw this, Reimu made a mental note to talk to the two of them first chance she got, but right now she had to focus on the situation at hand.  
She walked up to Orin (who's eyes lit up when she saw her), grabbed her hand and asked “How are you feeling?”  
The cat grinned, the edge of her mouth twitching a little from the pain of a smaller contraction.  
“Much better now that you are here”.  
Okuu sat down on Orin's other side and pointed to her egg.  
“Look Orin, it's started to hatch as well”.  
The cat seemed happy about this as she laughed and said “Wanna guess who will be born first?”  
Okuu looked like she was deep in thought for about a minute, then said “I'm not so sure, but perhaps it will be yours”.  
Reimu could not help but giggle when she witnessed their exchange, as it was obvious that the egg would hatch long before Orin's birth was complete. Sometimes Okuu's simple mindedness could be adorable.

Reimu was proven right, when Orin's contractions really got started a large piece of the egg's shell fell of, leaving a sizable hole.  
The two parents leaned closer, and through the hole they could see a tiny head with short, black hair moving around.  
Okuu put her index finger into the hole and very slowly started to peel of pieces of the shell, enlarging the hole.  
Soon a small face became visible, then two tiny hands, then a torso, a stomach and finally the small legs.   
The raven could now get both her hands through the hole, so she carefully put them under her child's back and head and lifted her out of the egg. Reimu quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped the small girl in it.   
Okuu's face was a strange mix of calm and excitement as she held her daughter in her arms. She walked up to Orin and said “Look, I was wrong, my egg did hatch first”.  
The cat laughed (before her face contorted when another contraction hit), then replied “Look how cute she is, I hope mine is the same way”.  
The small girl opened her eyes and looked up at her parents. Her hair was black as midnight, but her eyes looked like polished silver orbs (almost the exact same color as Sakuya's silver knives).  
She looked at them with a focused gaze, it almost felt like she was studying them, then made a small sound, stuck her thumb into her mouth and started to slowly suck on it.  
This made her look so cute that Reimu almost squealed, but she managed to restrain herself at the thought that they still had one more to go.  
She turned her attention to Orin and said “Well then, how about we let your child meet her big sister?”

 

Orin's birth went a little easier then Alice's. It was not long before her baby was born and no complications happened along the way.  
The newborn had red hair, but it was a darker shade of red compered to her mother, and cat ears with a brown fur. Orin was currently licking those ears clean as she held her, looking pleased with herself.   
Reimu was carefully tracing the tips of her fingers across the small girl's arms and face while admiring her, Okuu was sitting on the bed slowly rocking her daughter in her arms and whispered to her “Look, it's your younger sister over there”.  
Orin's daughter opened her eyes and revealed that they were golden in color. She looked at her parents and made a small meow.

Reimu thought that from this moment, as well as the moment Noriko was born, she was blessed. Her children filled her heart with a joy that she had never thought possible, and the thought that more where on the way was exhilarating.  
She gently kissed both her new children's foreheads, them embraced their mothers.  
After a few wonderful silent moments Okuu's face looked thoughtful and she asked “I wonder what we should call them?”  
Reimu was a little more decisive this time, it felt easier to suggest names now that it was the second and third time.  
“For Okuu's child, how does Sachi sound?”  
Both the raven and the cat nodded in approval and answered “Yea, that sounds good” in almost perfect unison.  
Reimu laughed a little, then continued “As for you Orin, what do you think about Momoka?”  
The cat smiled and said “I love the way it sounds”.  
Then it's settled, Sachi and Momoka it is”.  
They all giggled, then started calling the girls by their new names. Momoka appeared to be a little sleepy and was mainly pushing her face against Orin's chest. Sachi on the other hand looked like she was listening intently to every word they said, her gaze always moved to the person that was talking and she appeared to try to make sense of what she was hearing.  
They kept talking until Momoka found her mother's breast and started to press on it with her tiny hands. Reimu smiled and suggested to Orin that she should probably open her robe.  
When she did Momoka quickly found the nipple and started sucking. Orin gently caressed her head as she did.  
Sachi observed this with seemingly great interest, then turned her gaze towards her own mother's face and pointed at the breast in front of her.  
Okuu mirrored Orin and soon Sachi was sucking on her nipple, looking rather pleased with herself as she did.

After looking at this adorable scene for a while, Reimu said “Excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back”.  
She exited the room and went looking for the two vampires. She found them in Remilia's room, sitting on the large bed.  
They appeared to be in the middle of a conversation and Flandre looked worried, and when she noticed Reimu enter the room she turned to her sister and said “Please, ask her about it”.  
“Hmm, about what?” Reimu asked.  
Remilia turned towards her and sighed. “The truth is, Flan is getting a little worried”.  
She paused and put her hand on her large stomach, giving Reimu a look that said 'and so am I'.  
The shrine maiden could guess what the cause of their distress was, but she sat down next to them and asked to be filled in.   
She wanted to hear all of their thoughts, and she knew Remilia wouldn't leave anything out when talking to her like this.

The two sisters started talking about their worries concerning their upcoming births. Flandre in particular was getting uneasy and said that her small size could become a problem.  
Reimu listened to everything they had to say without interrupting, then reached out and grabbed their hands.  
“I understand why you are worried. A birth isn't easy, and to witness one when you are pregnant yourself can definitively be unsettling”.  
She leaned closer and embraced them both, then continued “But you know what? You are not alone. You got each other, and everyone else who lives here will do everything they can to help you”.  
Flandre made a quiet sound, almost like a whimper, and returned the hug. Her sister followed suit and the three of them sat there in silence for a while, seeking comfort in their shared warmth.  
When Reimu released them, she put her hands on their shoulders, looked them straight in the eye and said “And one more thing, I will never abandon you. I will be right by your side the whole way and help you through whatever might happen, I swear it”.

After a moment of silence, a dim glitter could be seen in Flandre's red eyes. She quickly reached forward, threw her arms around Reimu's neck and kissed her a little forcefully.  
Reimu didn't pull back, instead she put one arm around the vampire's waist and the other behind her head, holding her firmly.  
She let Flandre stick her tongue into her mouth, then closed her lips around it and sucked on it. Small tears slowly drizzled down the vampire's cheeks and chin as she entrusted herself to the shrine maiden, body and soul.

When they separated, Reimu smiled and said “Here, I'm sure you will feel better if you drink some blood”.  
Flandre giggled as she wiped her tears, then showed her fangs and slowly closed in on Reimu's neck.  
Remilia looked a little concerned, but Reimu gave her a reassuring look that said 'don't worry about it'.  
And indeed, she hardly felt the teeth pierce her skin because Flandre was being so careful whenever she did this little ritual with Reimu.  
She drank a mouthful and swallowed it, leaned back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and visibly relaxed.  
“Ahhh, you where right Reimu. Your blood always seems to calm me down, and today was no exception”.  
She put her hand on her stomach and slowly stroked it, looking happy as she did.  
“The truth is, my baby has been moving and kicking a lot recently, that's why I've been worried”.  
Reimu laughed a little and said “That just means your baby is healthy and has lots of energy, maybe she is eager to meet you face to face”.  
Flandre also laughed, looking more like her usual self, and replied “I guess I've been worried over nothing then, sorry if I was a bother”.  
“Oh it's fine, I would have been more worried if you had not shown concern over such a thing”.  
Reimu then turned to Remilia, pointed at the bite wound and said “Here, there is enough for you as well”.  
The vampire smiled, moved closer and carefully licked up the drops of blood that had spilled out of the small wound.   
When she was done she moved her mouth to Reimu's lips and the two kissed.  
After they separated, Reimu got up and said “I have to get back and check on Orin and Okuu, but I can come back here tomorrow if you want”.  
Flandre looked at her sister, then at the shrine maiden and replied “Thanks, but I think I'm fine now. Thanks a lot Reimu”.  
“Ok, just promise to come see me if anything happens, alright?”  
Both vampire sisters smiled in response, then hugged each other. 

As Reimu left their room and headed back she started thinking about what could be done to make their births easier. She had a few ideas by the time she got back to the two pet's room, but as soon as she walked through the door and saw her two newborn daughters, all such thoughts were quickly sorted under 'for later contemplation' in her brain's archive.  
Sachi's gaze turned towards her when she approached, and after a few moments her face changed from wondering to recognition.  
The tiny girl reached out with her arms, signaling that she wanted to be held, and Okuu (who's smile was shining like the miniature suns she usually created) happily handed her over into Reimu's waiting arms.  
It was a strange feeling to hold this small girl. Reimu wasn't sure what thoughts lay behind those silver eyes, but she was weirdly reassured by the sharp yet friendly gaze that now studied every inch of her face.  
She sat down on the bed next to Orin and looked at Momoka (who was now sleeping on her mother's chest).  
She looked at Sachi and said “Look how cute your little sister is when she sleeps. Make sure you two become as good friends as your parents”.  
Reimu wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but she thought that she saw Sachi nod in response to her words.  
She traced her fingertips through the short, jet-black hair and whispered “I love you”. She then leaned close to Momoka's ear and whispered “I love you too”.


	16. The completion of a family

Over the next few days several things happened.  
Remilia's labor started. True to her word, Reimu had come up with an idea for helping her when it did.  
She had asked Suika to help and the two of them came up with a combination magic that used the oni's density manipulation and Reimu's barrier spells to ease the burden and facilitate the birth process.  
The result was a somewhat lengthy, but ultimately successful birth and once everyone had relaxed a little, they all welcomed Hakurei Akane to the family (Remilia had decided on her name a long time ago).

Akane was a girl with a very friendly personality. She was quick to laugh, always seemed happy to see new faces (she had grown especially fond of her sisters) and generally made those who looked at her face feel a bit happier, even after a tiresome day.  
Her hair was white and soft as snow and her amethyst eyes always seemed to sparkle when she laughed (a pleasant sound to listen to).

Not long after that, Aya's egg had hatched as well. The process was basically the same as when Okuu's egg hatched.  
Aya's daughter was given the name Kazehana and she was a calm girl with brown hair and onyx eyes who seemed very attached to her mother.  
Whenever she wasn't being carried by Aya she wanted her mother to remain within her field of vision (quickly becoming sad if she could not see her). She only remained calm if Reimu held her while Aya was not in the room.  
Everyone had cracked jokes about how the tengu would need to change her job title from reporter to personal idol soon, jokes that seemed to strangely please Aya whenever she heard them.

Unfortunately, a few days after Kazehana's hatching, Suika and Flandre both went into labor at the same time (meaning Suika could not help like she did with Remilia), and the result was a difficult birth for Flandre.  
Suika insisted that she could manage with minimal help, so Reimu, Marisa, Remilia and Sakuya went to Flandre while the others stayed with Suika.  
It was an arduous process, and when the child was finally born her breath was ragged and uneven.  
Remilia stayed with her exhausted sister together with Marisa while Reimu and Sakuya tended to the baby.  
Reimu put her hand on the maid's shoulder and nodded at her. Sakuya returned the nod and froze time for the two of them.  
The shrine maiden's voice was frail, almost like a violin string that was stretched to far, but still sounded collected and rational when she spoke.  
“Do you think her dhampir nature has caused complications of some kind?”  
“Indeed, that is a possibility. Milady's child looked healthy at birth, but there were vague signs of an underlying problem. Signs I recognized because, I've experienced them myself. It is quite possible the same thing is happening here of a more severe degree”.  
Reimu did her best to not let her worry show, but it was hard.  
“Do you know of any solutions?”  
Sakuya looked at the baby and replied “According to my mother, when it happened to me she solved it by giving me blood that was not hers. She did it several times up until I was about three years old, but my symptoms never got this bad. She would most likely need more then I did”.  
She paused for a second, then continued “It is quite likely that my blood would be the best to give her, a dhampir can feed on both human and vampire blood and since mine is a mix of both, it should have the best chance of helping her”.

Reimu hesitated for a second, not sure what to say. If Sakuya did indeed give the newborn her blood, there was a high chance that people would wonder why she knew that her blood specifically would help, and even if they came up with an explanation or called it dumb luck, the question was likely to linger in some people's minds, particularly Remilia's.  
Knowing this, Sakuya was still willing to do it for the sake of this child. The realization made Reimu feel like there was a lump in her throat.  
She embraced her friend and whispered to her with closed eyes “Thank you, I don't know what to say”.  
Several seconds of silence passed, then Sakuya gently touched Reimu's head and quietly said “It's fine, my secret is bound to get revealed at some point, might as well be now”.  
She paused, then continued “I am glad I got the chance to tell you and Marisa about it before it came to this”.  
Reimu looked her friend straight in the eye. “Thank you, I will never forget this as long as I live”.  
Sakuya smiled and canceled the timestop.

After producing one of her silver knives, the maid quickly made a small cut in her own index finger. A thin string of red slowly expanded until it became hanging drop.  
Remilia, Flandre and Marisa all looked at her questioningly, but Reimu gave them a look that said 'just let her do this'.  
Sakuya held her finger over the newborn girl's mouth and let the drop build in size until it fell from it's own weight, landing in the small mouth.  
The tiny tongue moved and she slowly swallowed the drop of blood. Everyone noticed that they where holding their breath as they watched.  
Sakuya held her finger in place, letting drop after drop build and fall into the small mouth, and every single one was swallowed. After doing this for a while (nobody was sure of exactly how long), the tiny girl's breathing became more stable and the color in her face improved.  
Once her pulse and breath were even Sakuya wrapped her in a blanket and walked up to Flandre.  
“Here, it's about time you get to say hello to your mother”.  
Flandre's face was sweaty and she looked tired, but her gaze became focused again as soon as she saw her daughter. Her hands trembled a little as she slowly extended her arms. Remilia helped Sakuya place the tiny girl in Flandre's arms.

The vampire was dumbfounded, looking at her daughter filled her with a strange mix of confusing feelings.  
For as long as she could remember, destroying things had been her thing. It was just something she did as naturally as breathing, and it was so easy.  
Creating this life that she now held in her arms had been an arduous, exhausting task, and it looked so very fragile, like a flickering candle in a strong wind.  
The extreme contrast of her experiences created an emotional turmoil, on top of the pain from the difficult birth.  
But there was one emotion that stood out, that cut a straight line through the massive torrent of confusion and pain and made itself known. That emotion was a mother's love when she looked into her daughter's eyes as they opened for the first time.

Flandre's red eyes started to sparkle as they became moist. They were met by the gaze of a pair of unevenly colored eyes, one red and one green.  
The two looked at each other in silence for a long time, then the tears slowly started to roll down the vampire's cheeks as she held her daughter close to her chest.  
Reimu, Sakuya and Remilia quietly backed out of the room, then closed the door behind them (but remaining outside so that they could be close if their help was needed).  
Once the door was shut, Reimu turned to Sakuya and thanked her again for saving her daughter. Remilia looked at her maid for a while, then said “I too wish to thank you Sakuya, I honestly don't know what I would have done if something had happened to that child".  
Sakuya turned to her mistress and bowed. “You honor me with your words milady, I merely did what I could”.  
“Then we were indeed very fortunate that you could do what you did”.  
Reimu and Sakuya threw a glance at each other, uncertain of how much Remilia had figured out.  
As it where, the vampire did not push the subject further. 

Reimu excused herself and quickly went towards Suika's room. When she reached it she found everyone else in there laughing, it sounded like the oni was telling them a funny joke. She entered the room and saw her sitting in her bed with her newborn in her arms.  
Suika's face lit up when she saw her friend and beckoned her to come closer.  
“Here, come and say hello to Hakurei Izumi”.  
Reimu approached the bed and sat down on it's side. Her eyes met Izumi's (both her eyes and her hair were ginger like Suika's) and, as had been the case with all her daughters, she became speechless.  
Suika smiled and said “Look Izumi, it's your mama Reimu”.  
The small girl smiled and extended her tiny hand. Reimu moved her own hand closer and let Izumi grab her index finger.  
“Hehe, even though she is so small, I can already feel the strength in her grip. I'm guessing she got that from you Suika”.  
The oni smiled, then asked “How did things go with Flan? You were gone so long I was starting to get worried”.  
Reimu's smile dropped for a second, then she said “It was hard for her. It took a long time and when the baby was finally born she was not doing so well”.  
Almost everyone in the room gasped, then quickly started to ask questions. Reimu held up her hand to ask for silence, then answered “She is fine now. Sakuya was able to help her, so even though it looked bad for a while everything is fine now”.  
There was a collective sigh of relief throughout the room. Reimu had decided to tell them because it was going to become public knowledge very soon anyway, so it might as well be revealed as good news.  
Everyone asked for more details and Reimu spent several minutes answering questions. When that was done they all started to move towards Flandre's room to check on her.  
Suika grabbed Izumi and got out of bed. “I'm going to, can't be the only one who didn't show”.  
“Are you sure that's a good idea?”  
“O yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about me”.  
Reimu looked slightly worried, but she knew the little oni was strong and she looked pretty much like her normal self (just with a cute baby in her arms).  
“Alright then, but promise to tell me as soon as you feel tired or anything else”.  
“Fine, I promise. Now lets get going already”.  
They left the room and quickly went back to the vampire's room.

When they got there everyone had gathered at the door. Sakuya was standing in front of it and said “Milady and the young mistress has requested a little space for now. They would like Reimu to join them, I will inform the rest of you when they are ready to receive visitors”.  
Reimu nodded and entered the room.  
Remilia was sitting on the bed next to her sister with Akane in her arms. Flandre's daughter was currently engaged in what looked like a baby version of thumb war with her sister and they were both laughing.  
As Reimu moved closer to them they turned their heads towards her and Akane's beautiful amethyst eyes lit up.  
The shrine maiden sat down next to Remilia and patted her daughter's head. She received a warm laughter in return.  
Reimu then turned her gaze to her newborn child and asked “Do you have a name for her Flan? Or do you want me to suggest one?”  
Flandre looked up, her red eyes still glitterering a bit.  
“I, I don't know. I thought about it a little during my pregnancy, but I can't seem to recall them at the moment”.  
Reimu smiled and kissed the vampire's forehead.  
“In that case, I got the perfect name for her”.  
She carefully moved her hand over the tiny head with it's very short hair and looked into the mismatched eyes, first the red, then the green.  
She quietly thought to herself “One vampire eye, one human eye”.  
When she looked at Flandre again she said “Rena, that's her name”.  
She made a short pause before adding “It means 'reborn'”.  
Flandre looked like she was going to cry again, then quickly threw her free arm around Reimu's neck and pulled her close.  
Reimu returned the embrace, letting Flandre quietly sob on her shoulder.  
Remilia looked at her, smiled and said “I could not have given her a better name myself, I think it's wonderful”.  
The shrine maiden smiled back and replied “Thanks Remi”.  
The three of them hugged each other, then started calling Rena by her new name.

After a short while, Reimu went and opened the door. “You can come in now, but keep the noise down please. They are both very tired right now”.  
Everyone slowly entered the room in an orderly fashion to greet the newest family member and check on Flandre.  
Reimu observed it all from a short distance, smiling to herself.  
“What are ya thinking?”  
Reimu turned her head towards Marisa, who had snuck up beside her, and replied “Oh, nothing special. Just that I am probably the happiest person in Gensokyo right about now”.  
“He, can't say I blame ya, these little buggers are so cute I keep expecting them to give me a squeal attack”.  
“Is that even a thing?”  
“Dunno, but if it happens I'll let you know”.  
The two friends laughed, then embraced each other.  
When they looked at Flandre, they saw that Izumi and Rena both showed great enthusiasm towards each other. They both looked like they were trying to communicate, but their poor motor control made their attempts fail in ways that were to cute to describe. Everyone in the room was trying (and failing) to suppress their d'awws.  
“See, I knew squeal attacks was a real thing, everyone looks like they are having them right now”.  
“I suppose you are right, because I'm going to have one soon as well”.  
They both laughed again, then joined the crowd.


	17. A very special night

Over the next few years that followed life changed drastically for the Hakurei shrine residents. They now had seven new family members, so the daily routine had to be adapted accordingly.  
Marisa had come up with a plan to prevent the parents from getting sleep deprivation during the initial time. She had made a rotating 'night watch' schedule, this meant that every night two new people sat awake in the nursery and took care of anyone who woke up, cried or needed a diaper change.  
Those on night duty were then given the morning of so they could sleep while those who got their beauty sleep were fresh and rested and could give the kids their full attention.

The meals had also become more interesting. Since all mothers carried their children wrapped in cloth tied around their torsos, and the little ones had yet to learn proper table etiquette, it had sometimes lead to breastfeeding at the table (once one kid started, all the others usually wanted some food as well).  
Whenever this happened it was almost always followed by laughter and jokes. Aya in particular seemed to enjoy whenever it happened (she said she loved the way Kazehana looked at her whenever she was feeding).  
Aya had been taking loads of pictures of the kids and their mothers. She was getting started on a family photo album that, by the looks of things, was going to become very thick as time went on. She was also writing in her journal often (she could not write all the time though, a certain someone began to pout when her mother didn't pay enough attention to her).

Izumi was similar to Suika in her demeanor, but did show a little more constraint. One time she had accidentally broken her doll that Alice made for her, and after a few tears she had gotten it back fully repaired. Since then she had been a lot more cautious, not just with her doll, but with things in general (she was already pretty strong).  
Izumi had become particularly good friends with Rena. The two always enjoyed and sought each others company.  
Watching their attempts at communication when they still couldn't speak had always been heartwarming to see.  
Rena had grown wings that looked like miniatures of Flandre's. They were almost exactly the same, the one big difference was that the crystals hanging from the wings were colorless and transparent.  
They did have a tendency to fracture light and create rather beautiful color patterns, so Okuu often placed herself behind her and made a miniature sun that shone through all the crystals, then moved it around to create a rather spectacular light show.  
Rena always squealed with laughter as her hands tried to catch the colored dots that was dancing around every surface around her.  
Her hair had also grown, it was currently about shoulder length, revealing a rather unusual trait. It seemed that all the color that was missing from her wings had moved to her hair, as it was made up of streaks of all seven colors (multiple streaks of each, randomly mixed).  
This particular trait seemed to interest her sisters greatly. As they also appeared to enjoy the light shows Okuu put on, the parents had started calling Rena by the nickname 'Rainbow'.

Sachi had become good friends with Momoka, but also really close to Noriko. She was often trying to help her older sister, whether it was something like trying to assemble a puzzle, examining something, or learning how to communicate.  
Sachi's sharp, intelligent eyes always kept track of everything that happened around her and she had been the first of the children to stand up straight and walk, as well as the first one to speak full sentences. Her midnight black hair now also had feathers of the same hue mixed with the hair. Whenever light fell on them at the right angle they gave of a beautiful shine.  
Momoka was a little more docile. It was rather pleasant, and strangely calming, to look into her golden eyes.  
She enjoyed cuddling a lot, both with her parents and her sisters. Kazehana seemed to sometimes think that she was being a little clingy, something Aya always laughed at.

Akane continued to be a spreader of joy. She always seemed able to find the fun in her current situation, and since her laugh was like the sound of crystal bells, this was something that everyone around her appreciated.  
She was often the one to take the initiative when she wanted to play, and she usually got all of her sisters in on it.  
She also had a rather good empathic ability, as she quickly noticed if someone was sad or feeling a bit down. Whenever she did, she usually tried to comfort that person, whether it be one of her siblings or an adult. There was not a single person who didn't appreciate her efforts.

Noriko always enjoyed watching Alice's work. She typically sat in her mother's lap and observed the doll making process with great interest.  
Whenever she wasn't with Alice or her sisters, she always wanted to be close to Reimu. Of all the siblings, Noriko was the one who spent the most time with the shrine maiden.  
She seemed to be trying to emulate Reimu's demeanor and always wanted to help out with any chores. She had also let her hair grow and styled it like Reimu's, with hairtubes on her side locks and a bow behind her head, except they where blue and white instead (Reimu had told her that blue suited her blonde hair better).  
Reimu had said to Marisa at one point that Noriko really seemed to take her role as the oldest sister seriously, and it looked like she was right.  
Noriko often assumed a leading role whenever they played, and she was rather adamant about keeping everything fair between the siblings. 

Alice had made clothes for them all and they had become a colorful bunch. Noriko preferred blue and white, Sachi liked red (which matched her hair well) and also green, Momoka liked orange and blue, Akane liked black with white details on it (together with her waist length, flowing white hair it created quite the image, two contrasts joined in harmony).  
Kazehana loved pink and silver, a rather unusual mix perhaps, but she was the sibling that stood out the most and was prone to act on her own. She loved her sisters, but she also loved her alone time.  
Izumi and Rena both liked blue with gold patterns on it, they even wore matching clothes quite often.

The kids had created their own way of addressing the adults. Each one called her own mother 'mom', her sister's mothers 'mommy', and Reimu 'mama'. The other adults were usually called 'auntie'.  
The one exception was Noriko who addressed Reimu as 'Mother'.

Reimu had made an effort to be around her kids as much as she could. She loved sitting in the sofa with all of them cuddled around her, singing the song she had sung to them when they were still in their mother's stomachs.  
They all seemed to relax rather quickly whenever they heard this song, and it was not unusual for two or more to fall asleep while listening to it while surrounded by their sisters like this.  
Reimu also joined in on their games (when it was appropriate), read them bedtime stories and just generally spent time with them whenever she could.  
Marisa always smiled when she watched her friend with the kids, confirming to herself that she had been more right then perhaps even she herself realized.

Of course, Reimu didn't want to neglect the other family members either, but her schedule was a little cramped at the moment.  
Nobody blamed her for this though, they all understood what kind of thoughts was currently going through the shrine maiden's head.  
Namely, that there was a risk that their plan could fail. And if it did and the great Hakurei barrier was destroyed, there was no telling what was going to happen next.  
This meant that the years they had ahead in the time bubble was the only time Reimu could be sure she would get to be with her children like this and see them laugh and smile, as such she was making the most out of the time she knew she had before the uncertain future was upon them.

 

One Sunday evening when Reimu sat in the living room couch, surrounded by her daughters and singing to them, everyone except Noriko fell asleep.  
When the song stopped, Marisa (who had been sitting in the room reading) closed her book, walked over to the couch and whispered “Looks like ya need some help getting em all to their rooms, mind if I offer my assistance?”  
Reimu slowly patted Momoka's head in her lap with her left hand, looked up and said “Not at all, I'll happily accept it”.  
As Marisa smiled, Reimu turned to Noriko (who was sitting to her right), kissed her on the forehead and said “Do you want to help us move your sisters sweety?”  
The young girl got to her feet and replied “Of course Mother, I'll gladly help”.

Reimu smiled, then slowly wormed her arms in under Momoka's warm body and lifted her up. Her cat ears twitched a little, but she continued to sleep soundly.  
Marisa helped Noriko hoist Sachi up into a piggyback hold, then picked up Kazehana.  
The group set of towards the kid's rooms, walking slowly so as to not wake the sleepers up.  
Once there, they carefully placed them in their beds and tucked them in (everyone was already in their pajamas, since Reimu had foreseen this possible outcome).  
They then went back and repeated the process with Akane, Izumi and Rena.  
Akane stirred a bit as Reimu tucked her in and her beautiful eyes drowsily opened.  
“Mama, what's wrong? It looks like you are crying”.  
As usual, Reimu was amazed at her daughter's ability to notice other people's emotions before they themselves did.  
She quickly wiped her tears with her sleeve and said “It's nothing honey, it's just a small tear of happiness. It happens sometimes when I look at your sleeping face”.  
Akane closed her eyes again and said “That's good, I thought you were sad”.  
Reimu put her hand on her child's head and gently stroked her soft hair.  
“You don't need to worry, I am very happy right now”.

Once Akane had fallen asleep again, Reimu tucked Noriko into her own bed, kissed her goodnight and left the room.  
When the door was shut, she turned to Marisa and slowly put her arms around her. Marisa returned the hug and the two of them stood there for a minute in silence in the dark hallway.  
Eventually they started to move while holding the mutual embrace, slowly walking until they reached the soundproof bedroom, entered it and locked the door.  
Still not speaking even one word, they both laid down on the bed and continued to hold each other. Or, to be more precise, Marisa was holding Reimu.  
She held one arm around the shrine maiden and patted her head from behind with the other. Reimu's soft sobs were barely audible, but easy to notice in the compact silence of the room. 

After staying like this for a long time, Marisa quietly whispered “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Reimu let another soft sob escape her throat, then whispered back “Akane was right, like she always is. I am a little sad”.  
Marisa waited until her friend was ready to continue.  
“I love my children, more then I ever thought possible. They fill my heart with joy just by being close to me, and things like seeing their smile and hearing their laughter makes me warm inside”.  
Marisa shifted her head so that she could see her friend's eyes.  
“But?”  
Reimu returned the gaze.  
“But I can't help myself. I feel like I don't deserve such happiness. They deserve my love, but do I deserve theirs?”  
Marisa smiled and wiped her friend's tears with the back of a finger.  
“Have you forgotten that there are a lot of people who loves you enough to bare those children for you? Who all made a choice to do so?”  
She hugged Reimu tight and continued “You do deserve love, of that there can be no doubt. The proof are the very smiles and laughs you don't think you deserve”.  
Reimu looked up at her friend, slightly confused.  
Marisa grinned and continued “Kids don't just smile and laugh over nothing you know. It is you who are the source of their happiness. When they are around you, they feel loved and safe, so safe that they are comfortable sleeping in your lap, because they trust you to protect them in their defenseless state. It is the greatest proof of trust you can give another person”.  
As Reimu's eyes started to fill up with tears again, Marisa finished her reasoning.  
“You earned that trust, both from your kids, and from us as well”.

Before any other words could be spoken, the two engaged in a hot, heavy and passionate kiss. They both held each other tight and just let the emotions flow freely, completely letting go of all inhibitions.  
Reimu's tears flowed down her cheeks as they kissed, and she noticed a few drops at the corners of Marisa's eyes as well (her fingertips nudged them when she was stroking her face).  
After what seemed like an eternity, they finally separated. They where both panting and gasping for air, but neither one let go of the mutual embrace.  
They pressed their chests together and stayed that way while their breathing slowly normalized, eventually synchronizing almost completely.

Several minutes passed, then Reimu got up from the bed and went over to the locked bureau in the room. She unlocked a drawer and pulled two small bottles out, one each of Marisa's two mushroom elixirs.  
She walked back to the bed, then uncorked the bottle with the one that made you grow a penis, put it to her lips and drained the bottle.  
She then slowly put it down, but didn't swallow. Instead, she gently grabbed Marisa's face and tilted it upwards, kissed her again, and slowly poured the potion into her mouth.  
Marisa drank it all down but looked a little surprised. Reimu just smiled as she uncorked the bottle with the contraceptive medicine and drank it all down.  
She then removed all of her clothes and hair accessories, laid down on the bed and let the tips of her fingers slowly trace lines across her body.  
She caressed her breast and the entrance to her pussy, then slowly inserted a finger and moved it around.  
She maintained eye contact with Marisa (who already had a visible bulge rising on her skirt) as she pulled out a wet finger and sucked on it. Marisa's hands were shaking slightly.  
Reimu smiled and whispered “I have done something stupid. I have thought dumb thoughts and carried a sadness around. You need to set me straight Marisa, knock some sense back into me so that I don't needlessly burden my children with my own stupidity”. 

At this point Marisa could not take it any longer. She hastily threw all of her clothes of (exposing her now fully erect dick), grabbed Reimu's head and kissed her again, inserted two fingers into her friend's pussy and started to stir it up. It did not take long for her whole hand to become soaked.  
She pulled her fingers out and placed the tip of her dick against the entrance. Reimu wrapped her arms and legs around her and pulled her closer.  
Marisa pushed forward hard and buried her whole cock's length into her friend's honey pot. A muffled moan was heard as they still had their tongues in each others mouths.  
They stopped briefly and separated their lips, gazing deep into each others eyes.  
Then they both smiled and Marisa started moving.

Reimu thought that it was different to get penetrated yourself rather then being the one doing it to her partner, but she liked it. The fact that Marisa was the one doing it made her heart race with happiness and she wholeheartedly gave herself to her dearest friend.  
She could feel the shape of the dick and how it scraped against her walls. She tried to clamp down on it harder while also tightening her grip with both her legs and arms around Marisa.  
As she reached up and kissed her again, they both increased the pace until the witch was pumping in and out of her at a very fast speed.  
It was not long before Reimu could feel something warm starting to fill the lower part of her belly, and the sensation combined with the hot kiss and the pounding she was receiving made bells start ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes and saw what looked like white flashes of lightning dart across a black sky. Her body was shaking and sweating.  
Marisa stopped moving and lifted her head up, they were breathing heavily again.  
Her dick was still inside, and Reimu put a hand on her stomach and made small circular movements.  
She looked up at her friend and affectionately said “Do it again, as many times as you like”.

Neither one knew how long they kept going after that. They fucked each other like mad in all kinds of positions.  
Reimu on her side with Marisa straddling one of her legs and lifting the other into the air, Reimu on top riding Marisa, Reimu held up with her back against a wall, Reimu on her stomach with Marisa on top, Reimu taking it into her throat, and finally in the lotus position, both of them coming multiple times (always kissing when they did).

When they were finally exhausted they just wrapped their arms around each other and laid there under the covers, each feeling the others heartbeat matching her own after a while.  
They stayed like that until they fell asleep, both whispering “I love you” as they did.


	18. Dance preparations

The next morning when Sakuya was preparing to make breakfast, Izumi entered the room.  
“Oh, you are certainly up early. Is something the matter?”  
Izumi put her hands behind her back and looked a little apologetic.  
“It's Rena, she is not feeling well again today”.  
“Ah, I understand. Please take me to her right away”.

Izumi continued to hang her head down as she led the way. Sakuya had a pretty good idea of why, the girl didn't like bothering other people while they were in the middle of something (and especially breakfast making since it meant everyone would have to wait longer), but she always worried about Rena's whenever her symptoms manifested.  
As it were, both the dhampir children of the house had displayed the same symptoms Sakuya had experienced as a child, and she had given them her blood whenever it happened.   
Akane had overcome it since about a year ago and was now perfectly healthy, but Rena (who's symptoms had always been more severe) was still not out of the woods.  
Since the illness was most likely the body's inability to properly adapt to it's mixed heritage until it had matured a bit, it was no surprise that Rena, who was easily the most unique among the children, had more trouble with it.

When they got to the living room there were four people there. Rena was laying down on the couch, her head in her mother's lap. She was taking short, labored breaths and sweating. Flandre had her hand on her daughter's head and was carefully wiping sweat of her face with a wet towel.  
Remilia and Akane were also there, trying their best to cheer Rena up (they all looked a little worried though).  
When she heard Izumi return, Flandre looked up at Sakuya. She put her hands together in front of her face, bowed and said “I'm sorry to always ask this of you, but please help her”.  
The maid walked up to the couch and put her hand on Flandre's shoulder.  
“It is no trouble at all, I am just happy that I can provide help”.  
The vampire grabbed Sakuya's hand with both her hands and held it tight.   
“Thank you, so very much”.  
She didn't say anything else, her voice was a bit shaky.

Sakuya sat down next to Flandre and looked into Rena's mismatched eyes. The young girl's face lit up when she saw her.  
“Hi auntie Sakuya, are you here to help me?”  
“That is correct. Please stay still and we will do it like usual”.  
Rena made a pained smile and replied “Ok, thank you”.  
Sakuya produced a knife and made a small cut in one of her fingers. She pressed on it a little until a red drop was hanging from the fingertip, almost like a small cherry. She then put her finger in Rena's mouth and the young dhampir started to slowly suck on it.   
It did not take all that long before the color in her face improved and her breath and pulse stabilized, faster then last time.   
Sakuya thought that it finally looked like her condition was improving. She had seen the signs lately that Rena was starting to stabilize.   
While this was more then enough reason to rejoice, there was always a small, lingering thought in the back of her mind: 'Exactly how much has my mistress figured out?'  
Remilia had obviously noticed that there was something her maid didn't tell them, but she had never pressed the issue.  
Sakuya was not sure if she preferred the silence or not, it made her feel uneasy trying to constantly guess what her mistress was thinking.   
She carefully glanced in Remilia's direction and their gazes met. The vampire looked like the was pondering something, like she was trying to find the words to say something, but she remained silent until Sakuya looked away.

Once Rena had finished drinking the blood her eyelids started to slowly drop lower and lower.  
This was normal for her, she often fell asleep for a short while whenever they did this little ritual.  
Before her eyes closed completely, Flandre sat her up in her lap and held her firmly. Rena's face relaxed as she felt her mother's warmth enfold her. She leaned her head against Flandre's chest, closed her eyes and started to snooze. Her wings folded down along her back, the crystals giving of a light tone as they clattered a little.  
Flandre sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, watching her daughter as she slept.  
When she looked up there were small tears in her eyes.   
“I didn't know I could feel this way. Me, who specializes in destroying things, feel like I want to protect this life at all costs, yet it always seems like she is a puff of smoke that will disappear even if I try to hold on to her”.  
She looked at Rena's face again. “I love her so much, it kills me that I don't know what to do when she is ill”.  
Remilia put her hand on her sister's shoulder. “It's alright to feel that way Flan, it is only natural. After all, I feel the same way about Akane”.  
She turned towards her own daughter. “I also worried a lot when you were ill”.  
Akane's beautiful eyes (that really stood out against her otherwise white and black appearance) met her mother's gaze. “I know mom. I could tell how much you were hurting on the inside when it happened”.  
She walked up to Flandre, patted her hand and continued “It was the same way you are hurting now mommy”.

Sakuya decided to break her silence at that point. “I think your feelings are a beautiful thing. Because you know how easily something is destroyed, you also now understand how valuable a life is. I think Rena is lucky to have you as her mother”.  
Flandre looked at Sakuya, surprise written all over her face. After a moment her expression softened as more tears started to flow down her cheeks and she held Rena closer.  
“Thank you Sakuya. I've never thought of it like that before”.  
She cried quietly for a little bit. Akane looked a little happier as she patted Flandre's knee. “I am glad to see that you are feeling better mommy”.  
Flandre let out a short but genuine laugh through her sobs. “You really are good at reading people's emotions Akane”.  
She reached out and patted the girl's head. “Thank you for worrying about me, I feel a lot better now”.  
Akane smiled her warm smile, then lifted her hand and patted her younger sister's head. Rena stirred a bit, but remained sleeping.

After both Remilia and Flandre bowed and thanked Sakuya, she headed back towards the kitchen followed by Izumi.  
The maid guessed that the little girl wanted to apologize for interrupting her work earlier, an assumption that turned out to be correct once they reached their destination.  
There were a number of people in the kitchen, both children and adults, and as soon as they walked through the door Izumi bowed and loudly exclaimed “I'm sorry, it's my fault that Sakuya got delayed, so please don't be mad”.  
Reimu caught her daughter's gaze when she raised her head. “Was it something important that couldn't wait?”  
Izumi nodded. “Yes mama, Rena was feeling ill”.  
Reimu folded her arms and smiled. “Then there is no reason for anyone of us to be mad. You did the right thing”.  
Izumi looked a little happier as Reimu chuckled and continued “Of course, if you want to be a good girl you can help her out now, you might even be able to make up for lost time if the two of you work together”.  
As Izumi ran ahead of Sakuya to the stove, Suika smirked and bumped against Reimu with her elbow. “Nice going there, miss mama”.  
Reimu returned the smirk. “I wouldn't be a very good head of the family if I couldn't handle something like this now would I?”  
The oni laughed. “It's strange when you think about it, but somehow it feels like it's a bigger challenge to be a good parent then it is to face a high-level danmaku. And this is coming from someone who has fought your danmaku Reimu”.  
“You're just flattering me, aren't you?”  
“Maybe I have a good reason to. Care to discuss the matter over a bottle of sake later? Privately”.  
Reimu smiled. “I might have to take you up on that offer, miss mom”.  
They both shared a loud laugh, drawing several gazes in the room.

 

After they were done eating their own breakfast Reimu, Sakuya and Izumi all grabbed a couple of trays and brought some food for those who had not joined them at the table.  
When they reached the living room Rena was awake again and sleepily greeted them where she sat in Flandre's lap.  
Izumi put down her trays and quickly ran to her sister.  
“Are you feeling better? Can you breathe ok now?”  
Rena gave a weak smile.  
“I feel fine now, thanks. Auntie Sakuya always fixes me when I feel bad”.  
Izumi's lower lip trembled a little, then she climbed up onto the sofa and put her arms around her sister. Rena returned the hug and kept saying that she was alright.  
After observing this moving scene with a smile on her face, Flandre embraced them both.

Suika put her tray down on the table and looked at the three of them.  
“I really do think that Rena and Izumi have a special kind of bond whenever I see them together. Maybe it's because they got the same birthday or something, but they act more like you would expect twins to act, even though they aren't”.  
Reimu put a fingertip against her chin and thought it over.  
“Hmm, there might be some truth in your words. What do you two think?”  
Remilia raised the corner of her mouth a little.  
“I can't say I would know anything about such a thing, maybe you should ask someone else”.  
As she spoke she looked in her own daughter's direction. Reimu played along.  
“Alright then. Akane, what do you think?”  
The young dhampir smiled.  
“They definitively share a very close bond, though I can't say if they are like twins or not since I have never met any twins”.  
Suika shrugged.  
“Well, that's a good enough answer for me. Now, who's hungry?”  
Everyone sat down at the table. The vampires and their children got started on their breakfast and they all talked about what kind of dance Orin and Suika was going to perform later that day, since it was a Thursday.

Once everyone was done eating Izumi and Rena started playing while Reimu and Suika took the trays back to the kitchen.  
After they had put them down Suika placed her hand on Reimu's arm.  
“Would you like to take me up on that offer I made earlier?”  
The shrine maiden turned towards her friend.  
“I wouldn't mind, but instead of a bottle of sake, I have a different bottle in mind”.  
“I was hoping you would say that actually”.  
They both smiled sheepish smiles and headed in the direction of the soundproof bedroom.  
Reimu had expected Suika to bring this up, it was usually the same every time she had a dance show planned for the day.  
The oni said that if she had sex before she danced it gave her more energy and allowed her to be more expressive. Reimu was more then happy to provide this little service.

Once they had closed and locked the door behind then Suika quickly threw of all her clothes and jumped up onto the bed (she said that she didn't want her clothes to become dirty). Reimu opened the drawer, took and drank a bottle, then brought Suika the other kind.  
As the oni gulped it down Reimu removed all her own clothes and sat down on the bed.  
She extended her index finger and gently poked Suika's nipple, then started massaging both her breasts.  
The oni grabbed her hands with her own and pressed the fingers harder into her soft breasts. It wasn't long before they grew slightly in size and the tips of the nipples grew a little whiter.

As it were, Suika had breastfed her daughter for a bit longer then the other mothers, and even though she had long since stopped her breasts retained their ability to produce milk. She said that it only happened when Reimu touched her and that it was something she was happy about being able to do.  
Reimu leaned closer and put her lips around the nipple. She flicked it back and forth with strokes of her tongue and continued to massage the breast.  
She soon felt the sweet taste of milk in her mouth and slowly started sucking.  
Suika moaned as she felt her breast milk starting to flow. She held her arms around Reimu's head and took long breaths through her mouth.  
She had always loved the feeling of breastfeeding Izumi when she was little, but this was something entirely different.  
When Reimu drank her milk it was an act of intimacy and love, something that made them both feel incredibly close.

Reimu raised her head, swallowed and licked her lips. She put a finger in her mouth and sucked on it.  
“Mmm, Delicious”.  
Suika threw her arms around her friend's neck and kissed her a little roughly. Reimu grabbed her and answered the kiss.  
They rolled around on the bed, back and forth, while kissing each other as deeply as they could.  
When they broke apart, gasping, the oni smiled.   
“Can you let me drink your milk as well?”  
She then got up on all fours and opened her mouth. Reimu stood up on her knees and let her erect dick swing in front of her.  
Suika crawled up to her and closed her lips around the head of the dick, then took it deeper into her mouth and started coiling her tongue around it.  
Reimu grabbed the oni's horns and pushed into her throat. She held it there for several seconds while feeling a large amount of saliva drool all over her crotch.

She pulled it all out and Suika took a few deep breaths. She then opened her mouth again and said “Go ahead, fuck my mouth like a pussy”.  
This meant that she had filled her lunges with an extra supply of air (just like she had done for Aya once), so there was now no danger of her choking.  
Reimu grabbed her horns again and plunged her dick deep into the oni's throat. She began by thrusting slowly, letting herself feel every inch, then slowly picked up the pace. Large amounts of drool covered her penis and dripped down Suika's chin as the oni happily accepted it and moved her tongue around.  
When Reimu felt like she was going to cum she moved faster. She moaned hard as she thrusted deep into he friends throat. When she felt the semen stat moving through her dick she grabbed Suika's head with both hands and pressed it down. The oni responded by putting her arms around Reimu's waist and pulling herself closer as well.  
They remained in that position for about a minute, Reimu pumping a large amount of semen down Suika's throat.   
As she swallowed it down, more milk started to leak from the oni's breasts. When she finally pulled her penis out Reimu quickly moved her head down and started to lick up everything that had leaked.

Moaning, Suika pushed Reimu down on her back and mounted her. She grabbed her penis and inserted it into her pussy, then started riding her.  
Reimu let her fingertips play over her friend's legs, stomach and back and soon more milk was leaking from her breasts.   
Suika put both her hands on Reimu's chest and rode her faster, drops of milk spilling all over the shrine maiden as her breasts swinged back and forth.  
When Reimu could feel another orgasm coming she sat up so that they were now in the lotus position and began to suck on the nipples again.   
The intense pleasure of having her friend drink her milk while filling her belly with semen made Suika cum really hard. She threw her arms and legs around Reimu, leaned her head back and screamed of delight.

Afterward they both licked each other clean and laid down in a pile, Suika on top of Reimu.   
They shared a mutual embrace and just let the aftermath of their intense orgasms wash over them in waves.  
Suika smiled as she rolled a fingertip around Reimu's breast.  
“Thanks, that really got me going. I think you will be pleased with my performance later today”.  
The shrine maiden smiled back.  
“Glad I could be of service. After all, the show is for everyone. I'm happy I can help improving it”.  
They both laughed before pressing their chests together again.


	19. The leash

The dance show that Suika and Orin put on later that day really was spectacular. The two of them had practiced in the danmaku cellar a lot because they didn't want anyone seeing them during training, and the fruits of their efforts was showing.  
Suika was doing cartwheels and some impressive footwork while swinging her chains around in elegant circles and arches while Orin jumped between all four corners of the stage and did a different style of dance at each one.  
Eventually they locked hands and Suika started to swing Orin around while the cat twisted herself into different poses in the air. As they did this they were surrounded by circles of floating mini-suikas and zombie fairies that creates small sparkles (a toned down form of danmaku bullets), also in patterns.

All of the kids were cheering, laughing and clapping as they witnessed this amazing performance.  
Kazehana sat in her mother's lap and had a camera in her hands, trying her best to get good pictures.  
Aya gave her advice and made sure the flash was of (blinding the dancers would have been very rude as she put it).  
Izumi sat on Reimu's left side with Rena leaning on her shoulder. The two of them were eagerly pointing out and talking about the things they liked most.  
Momoka was sitting in Reimu's lap, cheering her mother on. At times like these she became a lot more lively then she normally was, so much so that it was a bit strange to think that she was usually so docile.  
Reimu didn't mind the occasional change though, seeing Momoka like this made her just as happy as cuddling her in her normal state.

When the two performers finished their dance Orin landed on her feet and Suika jumped into the air. She rotated until she was upside down and grabbed Orin's outstretched hands. The cat then lowered her until she was balancing on her head, on top of Orin's head.  
The room was filled with thunderous clapping and children's laughter, Akane's in particular.  
Once the they all settled down a bit Suika jumped down and the two of them bowed. More applause followed.

Noriko, who was sitting on Reimu's right, turned towards Alice.  
“Mom, can you make dolls move and make sparkles like in that dance?”  
Alice smiled and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
“I can, there are all sorts of things I can make them do”.  
“Will I be able to do that too? I really want to get better at it”.  
Alice chuckled.  
“No need to be in such a rush. It takes a lot of practice to just make more then one doll move and do different things. Creating sparkly patterns like that is still a bit of I think”.  
Noriko looked a little dejected, but at that moment Sachi decided to speak her mind.  
“Don't worry big sis, everyone needs to practice to get good at something. I know mommy Orin and mommy Suika have been practicing a lot to get this good”.  
The raven girl then pointed towards herself.  
“I'm no exception. The only reason I learned how to do certain things before you is because I started practicing earlier. You can get just as good as your mom if you spend enough time training”.  
Noriko's eyes lit up as she grabbed Sachi's hands.  
“Let's practice together and show everyone how good we can get. If we can do it, then even Rena will feel like she can get stronger”.

As Sachi nodded, Reimu smiled to herself. This was so typical of her two oldest daughters.  
Sachi didn't just start practicing walking, talking and reading earlier then her siblings, she mastered it faster as well. Yet she didn't gloat about it and always found ways to inspire her older sister in a way that didn't make her feel inferior.  
As for Noriko, she was always keen on being a role model for her sisters and since Rena had been sickly so often she was trying to find ways to encourage her and build her confidence.  
Alice had recently told Reimu that Noriko wanted to be a good leader for her siblings 'just like Mother is a good leader who makes all mommies and aunties happy', something Reimu had taken as one of the best compliments she had ever received.

As Reimu looked a little further to her right, she saw Okuu watching Sachi and Noriko move in the direction of their rooms.   
The raven's face was shining with a radiance that matched her miniature suns as she walked up to Reimu and put her arms around the shrine maiden's neck from behind, placing her chin on Reimu's shoulder.  
“I'm so proud of Sachi, she is so smart! I'm glad you gave me a child like her”.  
Reimu smiled at Okuu's enthusiasm, then lifted her hand and gently patted her friend's head.  
“Yes, that girl is clever indeed. I've always felt like she could understand what I said to her, even when she was still a baby”.  
Reimu rubbed her cheek against Okuu's, then moved her head so she could look into her eyes.  
“But she isn't just my doing, you deserve an equal amount of credit for how she turned out”.  
As she Raven's chest visibly swelled with pride, Momoka jumped down from Reimu's lap and ran towards her mother, who was coming closer.  
Reimu ceased the chance and gently pulled Okuu down into her lap, then wrapped her arms around the slightly surprised raven.  
“Do you remember that night? When we made Sachi together?”  
Okuu's face quickly changed color to that of a red dwarf star.  
“O-of c-course I r-remember, h-how could I f-forget such a n-night?”  
Reimu smiled and traced a fingertip along Okuu's chin.  
“I remember you being exceptionally cute that night. I wouldn't mind seeing that face again”.  
The raven swallowed hard as small drops of sweat became visible on her forehead. Her hands gripped the cloth of her skirt and her legs slowly started to squirm.  
Reimu leaned close to her ear and whispered “There is still some time before dinner and everyone else is busy talking or playing right now. Go on ahead, meet me in the bedroom in a few minutes”.  
Okuu hesitated a little.  
“But, what about Orin?”  
“She is tired right now from her performance, but don't worry. I'll be sure to take care of her later”.  
This seemed to make Okuu happy, as she regained her smile and stood up.  
“I-I'll be going ahead then”.

As the raven walked out of the room, with a slight stiffness in her gait, Akane approached Reimu.  
“Mama, both you and mommy Okuu seemed very happy just now”.  
Reimu smiled.  
“We were just talking about you kids. Thinking about you always makes us happy”.  
Akane looked down briefly, as if trying to find the words she was searching for, then carefully asked “I can sense something else in you right now mama. It's almost like what I sense from you when we are together, but it's a little different”.  
Reimu took a moment to silently reprimand herself. It was pointless to try to hide her feelings from Akane, she didn't know why she had even tried.  
“Do you want to ask about this emotion that you feel in me?”  
Akane slowly nodded.  
Reimu picked up her daughter and put her in her lap.  
“Akane, you know that what you are normally sensing from me is my love for you right?”  
The girl nodded.  
“And you sensed a love between me and Okuu just now, but it's not quite the same”.  
Another nod.  
“Let me just say it like this. The love you felt between me and Okuu is what created Sachi. Same as how the love between me and Remilia created you”.  
As Akane's beautiful amethyst eyes widened, Reimu continued.  
“You and all of your sisters were created by love, it's important that you know that. It is a different sort of love then the one I have for you, but just as strong”.  
“So, do you mean that there are different kinds of the same emotion mama?”  
“Yes sweety, there is. Many different kinds actually. I know you are good at sensing people's emotions, but it is also important that you understand what it is you're sensing”.  
Akane eagerly nodded.  
“Please teach me mama, I want to know more”.  
Reimu carefully put her down on the floor and got down on one knee so that their eyes became level.  
“I'll teach you anything you want. Whenever you want to know something you can come to me and ask about it, always”.  
The mother and child embraced each other, then Reimu said “Right now I've got to take care of Okuu, but I promise we will continue this a little later, deal?”  
“Ok mama, it's a promise”.  
Smiling, Reimu gave Akane's long hair a gentle rub before she stood up and left the room.

 

When she got to the bedroom door it was slightly ajar. She guessed it was because Okuu wanted to hear her coming.   
She slowly entered the room and locked the door behind her, then looked towards the bed.  
Her eyes were met by a slightly unexpected scene. Okuu was standing on all fours on the bed, completely naked with her black wings partially covering her body.  
Together with the slightly flushed face she was making and her half turned away head she looked so cute that Reimu felt her own face rapidly growing hot.  
“W-welcome master, p-please use t-this today”.  
As she stuttered out her words the raven picked up a leash with a matching collar attached to it (both made out of blue cloth) and grabbed it with her teeth. She then slowly crawled forward and presented it for the shrine maiden to take, her eyes tightly shut as she did.  
Reimu felt her heart skip a beat, then pick up the pace as if to compensate. She struggled to get out of her clothes as fast as she could, emptied the bottle of mushroom elixir that was placed at the foot of the bed (next to an empty bottle of the second kind of elixir), then took the leash with slightly trembling hands.

After a brief silence, Okuu opened her eyes and smiled.  
“P-put it around my neck p-please”.  
Reimu complied and very slowly placed the collar around the raven's slender neck, then carefully tightened it a little so that there was no slack.  
“How's that? It's not to t-tight is it?”  
Okuu shook her head.  
“No, this is just f-fine”.  
She looked at Reimu's face and pleaded with her eyes. The shrine maiden grabbed the leash and pulled her into a kiss.  
It was a hot, wet kiss. They both felt it very strongly and eagerly sought their partner's lips and tongue.   
Apart from their mouths, there was no physical contact. Only Reimu maintaining a slight pull on the leash to prevent Okuu from withdrawing her head.

As she pushed her tongue deeper into her friend's mouth, Reimu could feel her dick becoming hard as a flagpole rather quickly and her whole body shaking and sweating. It was amazing how much this seemingly simple kiss turned her on.  
When she withdrew from the kiss to catch her breath, she saw that Okuu was in a similar state. Her arms and legs were trembling and covered in sweat and her tongue was hanging from her mouth as she took deep breaths.  
Reimu decided to test the waters a little bit. She assumed a slightly stern facial expression and started speaking in a commanding voice.  
“Go on, take care of my breasts”.  
Okuu's eyes gleamed with happiness.  
“Yes master, I'll do my best”.  
She moved closer and started licking one of Reimu's nipples. Reimu pulled on the leash and barked an order.  
“Use your whole mouth, and take care of both my breasts”.  
Okuu opened her mouth wide and slobbered over the breast as she began massaging the other one with her hand.  
Reimu kept a firm grip on the leash and ruffled her friend's black hair with her free hand.  
“Ah, that's more like it. Keep going like that”.  
Okuu kept going, eventually switching her mouth to the other breast, as Reimu moaned pleasurably.  
When she felt a tingling sensation in her nipples, Reimu placed her rock hard cock in front of the raven's face.  
“Use that mouth of yours, make me come”.  
Okuu happily took the head of the penis into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it. As the smell of her beloved master's dick filled her mouth and nostrils she could feel herself getting wetter every second.   
Serving her master on command made her incredibly horny and she grabbed the leash between her thumb and index finger, then tugged on it.  
Reimu understood the gesture and pulled harder on the leash so that her dick was forced down the raven's throat. She held it for a few seconds then released her grip.   
Okuu pulled her head back and took a deep breath, then quickly went back to licking the tip.  
They alternated between Reimu force fucking Okuu's throat and Okuu rolling her tongue around the tip of the dick. Soon the shrine maiden could feel the pressure building in her crotch.  
“Catch it all in your mouth, make sure you swallow it all without spilling a drop”.  
Okuu grabbed the base of the penis with one hand and continued sucking it. When the semen started pouring out she eagerly gulped it down as she continued to roll her tongue around, something that felt heavenly to Reimu.

When she pulled her dick out she quickly dropped her head down to Okuu's level and greedily kissed her. She could still taste some semen in her friend's mouth, but she didn't care.   
They both devoured each other for a while before separating, then panted as the caught their breath.  
As soon as she could talk normally again, Reimu continued giving commands.  
“Get down on your back and spread your legs”.  
Okuu did as she was told and exposed her eager, wet pussy. Reimu moved in and straddled one of Okuu's legs while putting the calf of the other leg against her shoulder. She then pushed her penis into the sopping wet honey pot before her and paused for a moment.   
In their current position, Reimu sitting on one leg and holding the other firmly with her left arm, she had Okuu pinned down. There was no way for the raven to get away.   
This seemed to turn her on as she looked at Reimu with anticipation as she uttered her next words.  
“Master, please fuck me as hard as you can. I beg you”.  
Reimu was more then happy to fulfill such a request and began moving her hips back and forth.   
Her dick easily slid into the wet pussy and soon she was going at a steady pace. She grabbed the collar with her free hand and pulled on it every time she plunged her penis into her friend's honey pot. Each time she did Okuu' pussy contracted hard around her and sweat moans escaped the raven's mouth.

As her wings started to tremble Reimu stopped moving. Okuu quickly looked up at her with a face that looked close to tears.  
Suppressing her urge to instantly embrace her friend right then and there, Reimu smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, her toes touching the floor.  
She patted her legs and gave her final order.  
“Come, sit on my dick”.  
Okuu hurriedly complied and put the penis back into her pussy, then threw her arms, legs and wings around Reimu and held on tight.  
She blushed a little as she spoke. “I'm not letting go, and you can't make me”.  
Reimu smiled, put her arms around her friend's back and stood up. Since the raven was surprisingly light for her size it was easy to fuck her while standing up and carrying her weight.   
The highlight of having sex with Okuu was the feeling of being embraced by her soft, fluffy wings while they were both climbing towards their climaxes, and today was no different.  
They were both panting and moaning as they moved to match each others pace. Reimu could feel the arms and legs tighten their grip around her as her cock was squeezed harder with every thrust.  
She leaned a little closer and licked Okuu's neck. The raven leaned her head back and let out a scream of pleasure as she rubbed her wings against Reimu's back.  
When they came their minds were wrapped up in a white haze that only had room for the two of them and nothing else.  
Reimu's dick was gushing so much that Okuu's pussy overflowed. As it slowly dripped down their legs their breathing steadily returned to normal.

Afterward Reimu laid down on her back with Okuu on top, kissing her again.  
She gently stroked the bases of the raven's wings, making her whimper slightly.  
“I apologize for stopping like that earlier Okuu, I just love your wings and I wanted you to wrap them around me, so I tried to push you a little. I don't think I should have done it like that though, that was dumb of me. Sorry”.  
The raven put her hand on her friend's cheek.  
“Apology accepted. I'm just glad you let me use the leash”.  
Reimu felt the tips of her ears grow a little hotter.  
“Where did you get that idea exactly?”  
“Oh, it was something Orin said she wanted to try, so I asked Alice to make this for her”.  
“Ah, now I understand why you were asking about Orin before”.  
“Yes, I wanted to see if she liked it, but since it was just the two of us I thought that I could, you know, test it for her first”.  
Reimu smiled at the way her friend's gaze moved further down the more she spoke about it.  
She patted her head and said “So what's the verdict then? Do you think she will like it?”  
Okuu looked up again and said “If she feels the way I did, she will probably love it”.  
Reimu smiled as she put her arms around the raven and pulled her into a kiss.


	20. Lessons

The next day was a Friday, meaning it was a school day. As Patchouli was the designated teacher she had set up a classroom and decorated it with school benches and chairs (along with a slightly imposing desk for herself).  
When she walked through the door she stopped for a moment and took a few deep breaths. As Sakuya always cleaned the classroom before it was going to be used, there was basically no dust at all in the room.

Feeling refreshed, Patchouli sat down behind her desk and started her preparations for the day.  
They were going to study magic today, something that Reimu had concluded that the kids had to start practicing early if they were going to be strong enough when the time came.  
Everyone else had agreed after giving it some thought. Today was going to be the first time they did practical, hands on learning in this subject.  
The plan was for the parents to attend as well. According to Patchouli, the children would not only need a demonstration by pros, but some extra guidance as well when they started down this path.

As she was shuffling her papers and putting on her small glasses, the door opened and Kazehana entered the room dragging her mother along.  
She looked at her teacher with a cheerful face.  
“Hi auntie Patchy, what are we gonna do today?”  
The magician sighed.  
“I told you, in this classroom you address me as 'Sensei', is that understood?”  
“Sorry, my bad Sensei”.  
Aya looked at her daughter.  
“You always say that it's important to tell the truth, if you were as diligent in a few other areas you would make a lot of people happy, including me you know”.  
Kazehana grinned and stuck out the tip of her tongue.  
“I could say the same thing to you mom, only reversed”.  
Aya blushed a little. Her daughter had been badgering her for a while now to be honest and tell the truth.  
This was because she had found a few old newspapers Reimu used to wrap things in and read the articles in them, then asked the adults if what was written there was true. When everyone had told her that it wasn't, she had given Aya a little bit of a hard time over it. She was a girl who greatly valued truth.  
As they sat down at one of the desks, Kazehana embraced Aya and smiled.  
“It's ok mom, I still love you”.  
Aya's face softened as she returned the hug.  
“I love you too”.

 

After a few minutes everyone else arrived with their parents in tow.  
Once they had all settled down Patchouli clapped her hands twice to ask for silence, then got up from her chair and made the chalk hover in front of the blackboard behind her.  
“Magic” she said as she made the chalk write the word on the blackboard.  
“It is something you are all born with, and therefore you need to learn how to use it. You have studied it a little bit, but that alone won't make you advance much in the field”.  
She paused for a second to look around the room. It was a bit quieter then usual as all the kids were waiting in silent anticipation.  
“Therefore, I have come to a decision. Today you will be given a few demonstrations and then you will all practice it for real”.  
She moved to the classroom door and opened it, then gestured to everyone in the room to follow her.  
“We can not do that here, as this room is not properly prepared for such exercises. We shall be using the basement”.  
At these words, all the kids got exited. They had all been in the observation bunker in the basement before, spectating danmaku matches between their parents and aunties, but this would be the first time they got to use the training area themselves.  
They all quickly got to their feet and marched in a line behind Patchouli as she led them out of the house.  
They crossed the lawn to the large hatch in the ground and opened it. When you climbed down the ladder you ended up inside the observation bunker that was hanging in the middle of the ceiling in the basement. It offered a great view of the entire room with all it's windows (most of the floor was also a large window).

Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya were waiting for them when they arrived.  
After greeting them, Patchouli turned towards her class again.  
“Alright, I know you have all witnessed our practices in here before, but today it is you who will make use of the room”.  
She made a gesture towards the trio that was now opening the door in the bunker and spread out in the larger room.  
“These three will demonstrate a few different kinds of magic in a more observable manner, as it can be quite hard to grasp the individual details when you are looking at a full danmaku match. Then you will get to practice yourselves. Your mother's will assist you and you can ask me any questions you want”.  
Momoka, who seemed rather busy hugging Kazehana (earning a slightly annoyed look from her younger sister), raised her hand.  
“Sensei, will you show us any magic? I've never seen you train in here before”.  
Patchouli nodded.  
“Of course, I will participate in your training as well. You can look forward to me kicking your behinds in the duels I'm going to test you with”.  
Momoka's face lit up as she flashed a big smile and waved her tail around.  
“Awesome! I can't wait!”  
This didn't come as a surprise to the others. Momoka always got exited about things that involved hard work for some reason.  
Her usual docile, clingy behavior changed completely when she was given a difficult task or when she was watching others doing something hard.  
At those times she became very active and upbeat, a rather strong contrast for anyone who didn't know her well.

The room had been filled with practice dummies for the day (courtesy of Alice) and they were set up in a few different ways.  
The ones in front of Reimu moved around erratically, the ones in front of Marisa were really big and those in front of Sakuya had shields.  
Patchouli tapped her foot against the floor and started speaking again.  
“Right, you will now observe how each of our demonstrators deals with their targets. Watch closely and then describe to me what you deduce”.  
She looked out the window and made a 'go ahead' gesture to Reimu.  
The shrine maiden nodded, turned towards her targets and conjured up her yin-yang orbs. As she started shooting at the target dummies, they quickly scattered and started moving around fast. Reimu calmly threw out several amulets that started to chase after them. Some where hit and fell to the ground, others evaded the amulets only to get hit by Reimu's needles and join the others on the floor. 

The whole thing lasted only a few seconds, after which Patchouli turned to her class and adjusted her glasses.  
“Now then, tell me what you saw happen”.  
“Mama shot them all down” Momoka answered.  
“And what kind of bullets did she use?”  
“Um, needles and homing”.  
“That's right, and how did she combine them for best effect?”  
At this question, most of the kids scratched their heads. Then Sachi raised her hand.  
“She made them try to dodge the homing amulets, then aimed for where they were going to be after the dodge”.  
Patchouli extended her index finger and pointed straight up.  
“Precisely. In order to use magic properly, you need to learn not just how to do different spells, but how to best combine them”.  
She then turned towards Marisa and nodded. The witch grinned, took out her mini-hakkero and began charging it up.  
As this was something she had not yet shown any of the kids, they all leaned closer trying to get a better look at it. They never got the chance though as at that moment, a giant, massive laser erupted from it and lit up the room with it's brilliance.  
All the kids were staring at it, awestruck, until it expired. Only then did they notice that pretty much nothing was left of the large target dummies.

Patchouli asked her next question.  
“So, can you tell me what that was?”  
“A really big laser” Rena said.  
“Far bigger then any I've seen auntie Marisa do before” Izumi finished.  
Patchouli nodded. “And do you know why it was so much larger?”  
Noriko raised her hand.  
“Wasn't it because she used that round object we saw her holding? Like, channeling her magic through it or something?”  
Patchouli nodded. “Indeed it was. This should show you that magic can not just be cast as is. You can also use other ways to wield it, like crafting objects that you can use as a medium”.

Patchouli turned to Sakuya and gave her a wave.  
The maid quickly produced a number of silver knives that she threw at the dummies. They responded by turning their shields towards the oncoming blades and a clatter was heard as the knives bounced of their metallic surfaces.  
Sakuya put her hand into her pocket and pulled out her watch. Like Marisa's mini-hakkero, this was something none of the kids had seen yet and their curiosity was almost comical to watch.  
The only thing they did see however, was Sakuya moving slightly and a circle of knives appearing around the dummies as if from nowhere.  
The shining blades quickly closed in on their targets, who could only guard in one direction, and pierced through their backs.  
As the kids stared, unable to yet comprehend what they witnessed, Sakuya turned towards the last dummy. She produced a single knife and held it in a firm grip, then charged towards her target.  
It placed it's shield directly in her path and it looked like she was going to slam headfirst into it, but just as she got within about 3 meters of it, she made a small movement with the hand that held her watch. The next moment, she was behind the dummy and quickly closed the distance, stabbing it.

As the last target fell to the floor, Patchouli put her hands behind her back and asked her last question.  
“Now tell me, what happened?”  
All the kids were dumbstruck for a moment, then started to think hard.  
Kazehana raised her hand. “Did she speed herself up to super-speed?”  
Patchouli shook her head. “No, she moved at the same speed all the time”.  
“Did she create that circle of knives out of thin air?” Akane asked.  
Another shake of the head.  
Sachi went next. “Did she use a teleport technique? That would explain how she first moved those knives then herself”.  
“Close, but not quite right. You had the correct idea though, she did move both her knives and herself using an advanced technique”.  
Patchouli pointed towards Sakuya's watch.  
“She can temporarily stop time for everything around her. When time is stopped, she can move around freely and even throw knives so that they form a pattern that starts moving once time starts flowing again. Things that are close enough to her are not affected though, so she can't hit them directly when time is frozen”.  
A collective 'wow' echoed through the room as all the kids turned to look at Sakuya again. She smiled and waved to them.

Patchouli continued. “The lesson to take away here, is that things are not always what they seem. Always keep this in mind”.  
The class nodded in unison.  
“Well then, head down there and listen to your instructors. Now it's your turn”.  
They nodded again and went through the bunker door into the main room for the first time.  
They had all learned how to fly, even if they could not do it very well yet, but it was enough to drift down safely to the floor in the large room. Their parents all landed behind them once they were down.  
The three instructors greeted them and divided them between themselves (Rena and Izumi with Sakuya, Kazehana and Akane with Reimu, and Momoka, Sachi and Noriko with Marisa.

The rest of the lesson was filled with noise. Most spells the kids attempted didn't turn out the way they intended and a few didn't even work at first.  
Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya all told the kids the same thing whenever they got it wrong.  
“It is alright if you fail, each failure brings you closer to your goal. That is what training is”.  
They kept at it for longer then any of the adults had expected. All the kids were eager to learn and kept on going, even when they showed sings of getting tired.  
Eventually though, Reimu decided that it wouldn't be productive to keep going any longer.  
“I think that's enough for today everyone. What do you say we all get something to eat now?”  
The sounds of half-failed spells was replaced by the sound of cheers from hungry people with a meal to look forward to.  
When the mothers all held their children in their arms and drifted up towards the ceiling, Reimu took a moment to look at them.  
It was rather remarkable to think about how much they had all changed since becoming parents, they were all still the same people she knew of course, but their manners had changed and they now seemed to carry themselves with more pride in their steps.  
The two scarlet sisters had visibly grown more mature. They still had the same height but their features had become decisively more feminine and adult-like.  
Their boobs and wings had grown a little larger, their hair was longer and their faces a little more mature.  
Okuu and Orin were a lot calmer and often played with the kids, but made sure to not let it get out of hand.  
Alice was more honest with herself now and pleasant to be around. Watching her practice sewing or doll making with Noriko was very sweet.  
Even Suika and Aya was showing more restraint and acted in a more ordered manner.  
Reimu smiled as she closed her eyes.  
“I have probably changed a lot as well” she thought. 

As everyone exited the basement they began moving towards the shrine entrance.  
Sakuya, Reimu and Remilia had prepared a meal earlier, and it was waiting for them when they all got to the kitchen. Everyone quickly sat down around the table and dug in.  
While they all sat there eating, Reimu noticed that Okuu seemed to be whispering something to Orin. As she wondered what it could be, Reimu saw the cat's ears twitching a little and her face stiffen.  
She continued watching them and eventually saw Okuu close her hand as if holding something and make a pulling motion. This gesture, along with whatever words she was whispering, made Orin's back stiffen in a straight pose and her hands clasp into tight fists.  
Reimu smiled a little to herself as an idea of the nature of their conversation formed in her mind.  
An idea that was all but confirmed when Okuu looked at her and waved with a smile, while Orin nervously glanced in her direction briefly before looking away again.  
Reimu waved back to the raven and decided to have a little chat with them later.

Said chat happened later that evening. All the kids had gone to bed early (they were all really tired) so Reimu decided to pay a little visit to the pet's room.  
When she reached the entrance she decided not to knock. Playing a hunch, she discretely opened the door just a little bit and peeked into the room.  
Since their back were turned and they didn't notice her, she carefully levitated an inch of the floor and snuck up behind them.  
Their conversation was made up of whispers, but as she got closer she realized that Okuu, just like she had suspected, was retelling last night to Orin (who was listening intently and asked for details every now and then).

Reimu hovered behind them until Okuu got to the part where she threw her arms around herself and said “And then, she held me in her warm arms as I snuggled up to her. Ah, it felt so good”.  
Orin began talking in a dreamy voice.  
“Wow, that sounds so amazing. I wish Reimu was here to hold me right now...”  
At this, Reimu leaned close to Orin's ear and whispered in a sultry voice.  
“Your wish is my command”.  
The cat's ears stood right up as her back stiffened and she let out a loud “Nyaaaa!”. Before she could move Reimu had pulled her into a hug from behind and rubbed her cheek against hers.  
Even though Reimu only saw a bit of her face she could tell the cat was blushing furiously.  
Okuu turned towards her with a surprised look on her face.  
“Oh, Reimu. I didn't hear you, how long have you been here?”  
“Since about the point where you talked about how good it felt to get pinned down and fucked while having your leash pulled”.  
The raven clapped her hands together and happily chirped “Ah yes, that was so much fun!”  
Reimu moved her face a little so that she was looking at Orin from the side, gave her a seductive gaze and stroked her chin with two fingers.  
The cat's whole face was frozen like a statue, only her eyes moved as they hastily jumped between Reimu's face and a point somewhere straight in front of her.  
The shrine maiden smiled.  
“Shall I extend the same courtesy to you, my little kitty cat?”

Very slowly, Orin's lips parted. She gradually increased the distance between them until her mouth was about half open.  
Reimu gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so that they were face to face, then opened her own mouth.  
They stopped moving and just breathed, each feeling the others hot breath on their faces. Then Reimu put her hand behind the cat's head and pulled it forward until their mouths met.  
Orin's face was still red when they started kissing, and Reimu quickly went deep with her tongue and made an effort to really devour her partner.  
As she twined her other arm around Orin's body, she could feel how stiff she was. A stiffness that gradually melted away the longer they kissed.  
Reimu pulled back and quickly started liking Orin's neck. She got a couple of loud moans as a response.  
She then moved up and took the tip of one of the cat ears into her mouth. Orin let out a meow, closed her eyes and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.  
Reimu continued to suck on the ear and lick it everywhere she could reach. The muffled moans her partner was making set a fire in her chest that quickly increased it's intensity.

Before it got unbearable, Reimu stopped her licking. She turned towards Okuu (who had both hands on her breasts and was caressing them) and smiled.  
“Where did you put that nice leash?”  
The raven quickly jumped over to a drawer, opened it and pulled out the blue leash and collar.  
“Here it is” she proclaimed happily as she brought it to the shrine maiden's waiting hand.  
“Thanks, now let me just put this on here”.  
Reimu adjusted the collar a bit so that it would fit properly without getting uncomfortable, then put it around Orin's neck deliberately slowly. The cat's ears moved up and down in eagerness.  
“There, all done. How does it feel?”  
Orin touched the collar with her hand and let her fingers feel it's texture.  
“It feels, kind of n-nice”.  
“Good, because we need to take a short little walk. This room isn't soundproof after all, and we don't want to wake up the children”.

With the little implication that the activities that followed would definitively generate enough noise to wake up the kids, both the pets became even more exited.  
Orin whispered something in Reimu's ear and the shrine maiden nodded and turned to Okuu.  
“You go ahead and keep a lookout so we don't run into anyone in the hallway, I would imagine Orin wouldn't want to be seen by anyone else right now”.  
Okuu nodded and went ahead of them while Orin got down on all fours and gave the leash to Reimu. She grabbed it and started walking, leading her friend by the leash.  
Okuu took her job seriously and quietly flew back and fourth to check for any evening strollers, while Orin followed Reimu and stroked her head against her friend's leg with a happy look on her face every time they stopped to listen for footsteps.

Eventually they reached the bedroom door and quickly slunk in, locking it behind them. They all moved over to the bed and sat down on it.  
Orin looked at Reimu with a shy smile.  
“M-master, could you please continue where we stopped?”  
Reimu placed herself behind Orin and embraced her.  
“Of course we can, especially since you asked me so sweetly”.  
As she resumed her licking of the cat ears, she also started groping Orin's breast with one hand and gently pull on the leash with the other. It did not take long before the room was filled with hot moans and Okuu started touching herself again.  
Reimu beckoned the raven with a sultry smile.  
“Come here little birdie, help your friend out with her sexual needs”.  
As Okuu crawled towards them Reimu lifted up Orin's skirt and pulled her panties to the side, exposing her dripping wet pussy.  
She rubbed a finger against the clit slowly as she spoke her next words.  
“Make sure to lick her good while I attend to her breast and mouth”.  
Okuu extended her tongue and poked the entrance, then put her whole mouth around her friend's pussy and inserted her tongue into the slit.  
As Orin meowed loudly, Reimu moved her hand back and grabbed her breast again, then pulled on the leash to make the cat turn her face towards her and sealed her mouth with her own once more.

Once again the fire in her chest increased it's intensity when she heard Orin's muffled moans. This time it got so strong she couldn't contain it any longer.  
Pulling her head back and smiling lasciviously, she told Okuu to get the elixirs from the drawer and sat there cuddling Orin while they waited, making sure to keep a firm grip on the leash.  
Once they had all swallowed their drinks, undressed and Reimu's penis stood erect, she patted the cat's head.  
“Attend to my dick, cover it in your naughty saliva and make it ready for penetrating your delicious, wet cunt”.  
Orin got down on her knees and smelled the hard, stinky penis that was standing in front of her face. Her face turned into a dreamy expression.  
“Ah, I can't get enough of this smell, it's turning me on so much master”.  
She then twined her fingers around the base and put the tip in her mouth.

She alternated between rolling her tongue all over the tip and swallowing the whole length, doing her best to slobber as much sticky saliva as possible all over it and feeling the smell fill her mouth and nostrils. Her free hand moved down to her crotch and she began shamelessly touching herself, feeling her fingers get soaked as she did.  
While she received this wonderful service, Reimu put one arm around Okuu's neck and pulled her into a kiss (the other maintaining a firm pull on the leash). Feeling both their tongues on her body turned her on even more and her dick soon stiffened and began to throb.  
When Orin noticed this, she began sucking harder on it and made sure to never let more then half it's length out of her mouth. She desperately wanted to taste the sweet cum that she knew was on the way and did everything to speed up it's arrival.  
Her efforts were rewarded by a large amount of sweet, sticky semen that quickly filled her mouth.  
She did her best to swallow it but she could feel it dripping down her chin from the corners of her mouth.  
When she finally pulled back, gasping for breath, one last spurt landed on her face.  
Reimu looked at her with an expression of ecstasy.  
“Look Okuu, she really did her best there. Help her out will you? Clean her face and the inside of her mouth for me”.  
The raven smiled and got down on her knees, then grabbed Orin's head and started licking up the cum on her face. When she had licked it clean she went to work on the inside of her mouth, licking everywhere she could reach.

When she finally pulled back and swallowed the semen she had licked up, Orin's face was flushed and her tongue was hanging out while she breathed heavily.  
Reimu pulled on the leash to make her stand up, then ordered Okuu to lay down on her back on the bed.  
The raven complied and Reimu next told Orin to get down on all fours, straddling Okuu.  
She then pushed down on Orin's back so that the two pet's chests where pressed together and whispered “Now, kiss each other good while I prepare you for my dick”.  
Okuu threw her arms around Orin's neck and started kissing her passionately. As the cat returned the kiss Reimu pulled of their panties and put her index fingers into their pussies.  
She rolled her fingers around and gently scraped at their inner walls while alternating between licking their clits, getting more and more turned on by their cute moans. 

She eventually put her finger carefully into Okuu's butthole while continuing to caress her clit with her thumb (earning a cute yelp from the raven), while grabbing Orin's tails and licking them (earning an equally cute meow from her).  
She continued with this treatment until they both shrieked and their bodies shuddered, sweat now covering them both.  
She smiled as she stood up and started to move her penis towards Orin's quivering pussy.  
When she grabbed the cat's hips she said “Good girls, here is your reward”.  
The next moment she plunged her dick as deep as she could into the soaking wet honey pot that eagerly accepted her inside.  
Orin moaned and began to weakly thrust her hips, literally begging to be fucked hard. Reimu pulled on the leash and began thrusting at a brisk pace.

The cat let out multiple meows and her eyes filled with tears of happiness and pleasure. Her face was to cute for Okuu to resist and she greedily started to lick the tears of her neck and face, then kissed her deeply.  
Reimu could feel her pussy doing it's best to squeeze her dick and slowly increased her pace, making sure to savor everything from the feeling of soft, wet flesh caressing every inch of her member to the slopping, obscene sound they were making.  
The sight of Okuu folding her wings around her friend as she kissed her was also exciting, and soon she felt the pressure reaching it's boiling point.  
She leaned down, licked Orin's neck and said “Here it comes, take all of my love”.

As she began to ejaculate straight into Orin's wet hole, the cat arched her back and shrieked loudly as her whole body shook violently. Even the feathers on Okuu's wings that were wrapped around her rustled as if a wind was blowing.  
Reimu continued her thrusting until she had finally shot her whole load, then quickly pulled out and plunged it into Okuu's equally wet honey pot.  
The raven let out a surprised yelp, then looked at Reimu and smiled.  
The shrine maiden returned the smile and handed her the leash.  
“Here, hold this for me while I fuck you and fill you up as well”.  
Okuu nodded and lightly pulled on it to bring Orin's head back down so that their faces almost touched. Reimu began moving again and soon the raven was the one who was moaning and squirming.

When Orin's eyes regained their focus and she saw her friend's face cutely contort below her, and feeling the warmth that was now spreading from her belly to the rest of her body, she was completely unable to resist.  
She opened her mouth and began to caress Okuu's neck and face with her tongue, completely letting her cat behavior take over.  
The raven squealed and pressed their chests closer together, squirming to rub their breasts against each other.  
When she felt Reimu's dick stiffen inside her, she wrapped her legs around the shrine maiden and pulled her closer, feeling the tip of the dick poke the entrance to her womb. When she hot semen started to fill her up, a tremor went through her body and she let out several loud, pleasurable moans.

Afterward they all collapsed on the bed, Reimu in the middle holding one arm around each pet, and just laid there gasping for air.  
When they eventually regained their ability to speak properly, all three soon started to laugh. It felt wonderful to just lay there, basking in the intimacy, warmth and aftermath of pleasure.  
When they had all calmed down a little, Reimu pulled them closer.  
“It's going to be Saturday tomorrow, let's make a little party for the kids to celebrate their first successful use of magic”.  
Orin stroked her face against Reimu's chest.  
“That sounds like fun, I love playing with the kids”.  
“Me too” Okuu said. “It's always fun to see what they come up with”.  
Reimu smiled as she responded.  
“Then it's settled then, let's sleep on it so that we are refreshed for tomorrow”.  
She kissed them both goodnight and as they snuggled up to her she could feel their love and affection.  
As she drifted of to sleep she thought to herself that she could not remember a time before the forming of her family when she had ever been this happy.


	21. Life lessons

As is were, all of the kids showed a great enthusiasm towards learning magic. They trained both alone and together while asking the adults for tips all the time.   
Aya said that she had to mark this as a new episode of their lives here since things changed quite a bit when they got so eager to train themselves.

Once they had all mastered the basics Patchouli challenged them to a seven-on-one duel. Feeling confident that they would pass her test easily with such a numerical advantage, they had all eagerly marched into the basement duel area and promptly gotten their asses kicked (just like she had promised) by their teacher's powerful combined elemental spellcards.

At the conclusion of the duel they where all on the floor, sore all over (Momoka was the only one who looked pleased). Patchouli clapped her hands once.  
“Excellent, you have all made good progress. So good in fact, that I decided to not go easy on you today. Now, can you guess why I made that decision?”  
They all fell quiet for a short while, then Noriko slowly raised her hand.  
“It's because we got overconfident isn't it? Our success made us think that we were better then we actually were”.  
Patchouli did her characteristic 'index finger pointing straight up' pose that she did when someone gave her the answer she was looking for.  
“Precisely. This is something that can happen quite easily when one trains herself in magic. Since you got no point of reference, you trick yourself into thinking you are strong when in fact you have a long way to go still”.  
She made a slight pause, put her hands behind her back and smiled a little.  
“I decided to do this now, because the longer you go with those kind of illusions, the harder they are to let go of when you are confronted with the truth”.  
Kazehana raised her hand.  
“Sensei, you went through the same thing didn't you?”  
Patchouli nodded.  
“I did indeed. I studied magic for hundreds of years and fancied myself very powerful, then I lost to a human I deemed inferior. Hubris is like a disease, and those of us who wield magic are extra susceptible to it”.

She paused, put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes for a second.  
When she opened them again there was a different look on her face.  
There is only one person I know who has avoided falling into the hubris trap. Someone who has been able to win against adversaries that vastly exceeded her own strength, precisely because she took the fights seriously and gave it her all, every single time”.  
All the kids had gone quiet as they listened to those words. Nobody seemed willing to break the silence, but eventually Noriko took heart and slowly raised her hand.  
“Um, Sensei?”  
Patchouli's face returned to normal and her eyes regained their focus.  
“Yes?”  
“Who, who is that person?”  
The kids looked as their teacher gave them a warm smile, an exceedingly rare sight.  
“Why, who else? Your mama, Reimu”.

Later that day, after practicing some sewing with Alice, Noriko went looking for Reimu. She found her sitting on the front porch just outside the main door.  
As she approached, Reimu turned her head.  
“Ah, hello sweety. What is it?”  
The girl smiled shyly.  
“Mother, can I sit with you for a while?”  
“Of course you can honey, you don't even need to ask for that”.

Noriko sat herself down on Reimu's right side and kept her gaze on the ground. Reimu noticed her daughter's gloom and put her arm over her shoulders.  
“What is it? You seem bothered by something”.  
The young girl turned her face towards her mother with small tears in her eyes. Seeing this, Reimu was surprised for a moment, then quickly put her arms around her daughter, promptly picked her up and placed her in her own lap.  
Noriko's face contorted, then she started crying as she grabbed her mother's clothes and buried her face into the warm chest in front of her. Reimu held her in a firm embrace and slowly rocked back and forth, letting her cry as much as she needed.  
When Noriko's sobs eventually subsided Reimu used her sleeve to carefully wipe the tears away, then put her hand on her daughter's cheek and smiled.  
“Do you want to tell me what it is that's bothering you?”  
“*sniff*, Mother, please tell me how I can be better”.  
A slightly puzzled look crossed Reimu's face.  
“How do you mean 'better'?”  
“I, I heard from Sensei about you. How you were before”.

Reimu tried to figure out what it was that was bothering her daughter. The kids knew that they lived in a space that was sectioned of from the rest of the world (something she had thought would be best to tell them sooner rather then later), but they did not yet know the exact reason why (only that it was a necessity for now and that they would get to see it at some point).   
Kazehana and Noriko in particular were always interested in hearing things about the outside world, and Reimu thought that maybe, just maybe Noriko had heard something about her past and felt like she needed to live up to it.  
Her suspicion was all but confirmed when her daughter continued.  
“I heard how strong you've always been, how cool you are”.  
She paused and looked down.  
“I want to be like you, for my sister's sake. I want to be strong for them like I should be”.  
Reimu smiled a little.  
“And you don't think you are strong?”  
Noriko looked into her eyes.  
“Today I learned that I am not nearly strong enough. But that's not the worst part, I also let myself succumb to hubris, something you never did”.  
Reimu put her hand on Noriko's head.  
“You are being to hard on yourself honey. When I was your age I could barely cast a spell properly, and not for the reason you'd think”.  
As Noriko looked at her questioningly, she continued.  
“Oh I had the talent, more then enough in fact, but I was lazy. So lazy that I could barely do something that should have been extremely easy for me”.  
Noriko's eyes widened in surprise. Reimu smiled and continued.  
“It wasn't until I realized my responsibilities as the Hakurei shrine maiden that I finally got my head on straight and actually started accomplishing something. There have been several occasions when I've doubted myself and thought that I was no good”.  
She embraced her daughter again and held her close.  
“So you see, you are just fine the way you are. You are a strong girl, and once you've figured yourself out you will be able to achieve your goals, because you have the tenacity needed to keep going until you do”.  
Reimu heard a few quiet sobs and leaned a little closer.  
“I'll help you as much as you want. You can come talk to me anytime”.  
Noriko could no longer hold back her tears. She quickly threw her arms and legs around her mother and clung to her tightly as she started to cry loudly.  
Reimu held her with one arm around her back and one behind her head, slowly rocking back and forth like she did before.

Marisa smiled to herself where she was hiding, it seemed like Reimu had the situation well in hand at this point. She turned to the girl beside her and whispered in her ear.  
“Everything seems to be fine here, maybe we should make ourselves scarce”.  
Sachi, still looking worried, whispered back.  
“Are you sure? She is still crying a lot”.  
“Yes I'm sure, come with me and I'll tell you why”.  
They quietly moved away until there were a few walls between them and the front door.  
When she was sure nobody was listening, Marisa continued.  
“You don't have to worry, when we left she wasn't crying sad tears anymore”.  
Sachi raised one of her eyebrows.  
“I don't understand what you mean, don't people cry when they are sad?”  
“Yes they do, but sometimes people cry when they are happy, or when they get a powerful feeling of relief. Put simply, it's all the pent up tension that is released when you realize that you no longer need to keep it contained”.  
Sachi scratched her head, making her beautiful black hair and feathers rustle.  
“I guess that makes sense, but how can you tell the difference so easily? I cant see it at all”.  
Marisa grinned.  
“It is something you learn as you grow, especially after having experienced it yourself. Maybe you can ask Akane about it, she is rather sharp when it comes to these sort of things”.  
Sachi's face looked a little brighter.  
“Ok, if you say big sis is alright, I'll trust you. I can ask Akane about this later when she isn't so tired”.  
“Great, let's go my room then. I'm sure the answer to the question you asked me before is hidden in one of my books somewhere, and if it isn't I'll just borrow one of Patchy's books”.

Once Noriko had calmed down Reimu took one of her amulets and wrote 'Come to the front door' on it, then sent it of in the direction of Alice's room. She didn't have to wait long before the puppeteer showed up, her face turning slightly worried.  
She quickly approached them and put her hand on Noriko's head.  
“What's the matter? Are you ok?”  
Her daughter half-laughed, half-sobbed before answering.  
“I'm fine now mom, I won't cry anymore”.  
Alice looked at Reimu, who gave her a reassuring wink.  
“She just needed to get something of her chest, that's all”.  
Alice smiled as she picked up Noriko and held her against her chest.  
“Well, I'm glad it wasn't anything to serious”.  
The young girl hugged her and almost whimpered a single word.  
“Mom”.  
Reimu rose to her feet and put her arms around them both. They stood there for a while, just feeling the comfort of each others warmth.

Eventually Alice put her daughter down and grabbed her hand.  
“Come, dinner will be done soon. Lets go wash your face so you can look happy again”.  
Noriko laughed as she followed her mother towards the bathroom.  
Reimu watched them from behind as she smiled to herself. Her children filled her with pride, so much so that she found herself looking up to them on more then one occasion.   
She clenched her hand into a fist and held it in front of her chest.   
“Alright, gotta do my best as well. For their sake”.  
She turned and headed towards the kitchen to help out with anything that wasn't done yet, feeling a warm feeling in her chest.


	22. An unexpected encounter

With the confidence boost given to her by Reimu, Noriko started to train herself with renewed vigor.   
She had a slight difficulty figuring out how to make her spells work, even after she had grasped the theory, but she no longer let it bother her and kept trying to find new ways to make it work.  
After a series of trials and errors, Reimu suggested a new approach. They asked Alice for help, and after a little bit of designing they made several dolls of various sizes together.   
Once they were done Noriko started practicing with them daily, the idea being that she might figure out a way to channel her magic through them similarly to how Marisa used her mini-hakkero.

She tried several different type of dolls, different styles and different numbers of dolls, until she finally found a configuration that she felt worked for her.  
The end result was that she now used three dolls as her spellcasting mediums, channeling all her magic through them and had them weave it into spells, and it worked a lot better then when she tried to cast spells through her own hands.

The three dolls in question all had different styles.   
One looked like a knight and carried a two-handed sword. It could create crescent shaped blasts with it's sword swings that were large and powerful.  
The second one was modeled like an archer and carried a bow. It fired large volleys of smaller shots.  
The last one was wearing heavier armor then the other two along with a large metal shield. It conjured all her barrier spells.  
Together the three dolls formed her complete magecraft (she even said that having the spell types divided into three units like this made it easier for her to do spell combinations).

Since figuring out this tactic Noriko had trained every day and it was really starting to show. She was now able to do pretty complex combinations, and Alice (who always watched her practice) was so proud of her that Aya made a joke about her wearing a 'permanent smile mask'.  
Noriko always became very happy when she saw her parents look at her with pride in their eyes, but what made her even happier was the praise she received from her sisters.   
Whenever they called her 'cool' or 'awesome', a surge of happiness washed over her and motivated her to keep improving. Having taken her teacher's warning about hubris to heart, she was careful to never consider her training 'finished'.

Akane and Rena had both mastered the basics, but neither of them had advanced to the point of developing a personal style yet.  
Rena still had a low endurance and Akane was a little insecure. Noriko often tried to encourage them and help them whenever she could, but so far their progress had been slow.  
Rena's symptoms had not manifested in a while, but Sakuya occasionally put a few drops of her blood into the girls tea, just to make sure they stayed away.

Izumi, who had been physically strong since she was a baby, had a rather strong confidence similar to her mother (although her recent experience had made her realize the importance of proper training).  
She preferred physical contact with her targets during practice and focused on using magic that strengthened her fists and feet, as well as close distance directed explosions.   
Lately, she had learned how to increase the mass of her fists just before impact, making her punches hit much harder (she had crushed a boulder that was several times larger then her into gravel once).  
She did however feel a little guilty about being able to advance faster then Rena. She always tried to help her younger sister train, and cheered her up in case she felt a little down.

Momoka was rather agile and had become skilled at trick shots. She was able to create 'floating light orbs' that attacked on their own for several seconds before they expired, then combine their attacks with her own (while moving around erratically) to create complex patterns.   
Orin said that the light orbs reminded her a little of her own zombie fairies, since they remained as a haze after expiring and could be recharged by Momoka.

She often trained with Kazehana, who was also practicing moving around at high speeds.   
It was not uncommon for the two of them to play a game of tag, something that often resulted in a wild display of aerial maneuvering. Kazehana had a higher top speed, but Momoka was faster in the turns.  
Unsurprisingly, the child of a tengu was skilled in wind magic, but it behaved slightly differently compered to Aya's.   
Unlike her mother, Kazehana was getting better and better at creating vortex winds (or miniature tornadoes if you like) and could use them to conceal herself briefly as well as throw around anything that made contact with them. Some of her sisters joked about her finally having found a way to get out of Momoka's 'hug attacks', something that Momoka herself always got excited over when she heard it (because it meant that hugging Kazehana was now a challenge).

Sachi did not possess her mother's ability to manipulate nuclear energy (as that was an ability Okuu had acquired, not an innate ability that could be inherited), but she did have the ability to manipulate something else.  
As it were, her own magic did not take any special shape beyond the basic forms, but she could affect the spells cast by her sisters.   
If she had physical contact with any one of them, she could change the spells they cast. Things like alter their bullets direction, make them split into smaller or join into bigger.   
Also, if she had physical contact with two of her sisters, she could sometimes combine spells to create new effects (in a way that somewhat resembled Patchouli's combined elements spells). She had as of yet not succeeded in combining more then two spells, but she was getting closer to being able to do three.

 

Currently, they where training in the cellar while Patchouli watched over them and provided assistance when someone asked.   
Momoka and Kazehana were zooming around overhead while Sachi was discussing something with their teacher.   
Noriko and Izumi tried to help Rena and Akane train, at the moment they tried to cheer them up after a couple of failed spells.  
“It's alright, Mother taught me that it doesn't matter how many times you fail, it is kind of random when you will discover the method that works best for you personally”.  
Izumi eagerly backed up her older sister's words. “Yea, it only went fast for me because I got lucky and stumbled on my method right away, big sis here took her time finding hers and she is better then me now”.  
Rena looked down at her hands with a worried expression.  
“But I don't feel myself getting better, when my illness disappeared I could feel that I was getting stronger, but I don't sense any change no matter how much I train”.  
Izumi looked a little sad as she tried to pat Rena's shoulder. Noriko didn't let herself be discouraged and continued.  
“That's not so strange, I didn't advance at all until I found my method. I promise you will get stronger once you find yours”.

Akane, who had remained silent for a bit, decided to speak up.  
“I understand how you feel Rena, it's hard to think about something that you haven't even discovered yet”.  
As Rena's face grew a tiny bit brighter, Akane continued.  
“Maybe we should try doing it like our moms do, big sis does her magic like something of a mix of mama's and Alice's methods, we could try doing the same”.  
As Rena wiped a tiny tear from the corner of her eye, Izumi immediately got excited over this idea.  
“Yea, lets go ask Sensei right away, we can ask our moms for more details later”.

They quickly moved to the corner where Patchouli was sitting. When they got closer they saw what looked like their teacher conjuring and mixing various small elemental spells and explaining her process to an eagerly listening Sachi.   
Their sister noticed them and turned to greet them.   
“Hey everyone, how is it going?”  
As Patchouli turned her head, Noriko stepped forward and spoke for them.  
“Sensei, can you give us a walkthrough of how mommy Remilia and mommy Flandre use their magic? Akane and Rena want to try their method and see if it works for them”.  
Patchouli adjusted her glasses.  
“Hmm well, I don't think either of you can turn into bats since you are dhampirs, but I guess there are other things you could try”.  
She turned towards Akane and put her hands behind her back.  
“Let's see, I don't think you have ever seen Remi's Gungnir, since there really isn't much reason for her to use it at the moment, but you should ask her to show it to you. It might provide the inspiration you need”.  
She then turned to Rena.  
“As for your mom, she has something similar called Leviathan. I'll come with you and ask her to show it after we finish up here”.  
The young girl's face became a little brighter as she heard her teachers proposition, then followed Izumi back to the training they had began earlier.   
Noriko watched them go, then turned to Akane.   
“Thanks for the assist earlier, you're good at making people feel better”.  
Akane smiled.  
“I'm just good at sensing people's emotions, I'm not quite as cool as you are just yet”.  
Noriko could not help but straighten her back and puff up her chest when she heard the word 'cool', but she quickly tried to hide it by suggesting that they all got back to their training as well.

 

Later that evening Akane had a talk with Remilia while Patchouli and Rena talked to Flandre.   
They all went to Remilia's room so no one could hear their discussion, except Sakuya who brought them something to eat and heard a little bit of it.  
When she left the room and returned to the kitchen Marisa was there.  
“Yo, how do ya reckon they are doing in there?”  
“I can't really say, those two children seem to have had the hardest time advancing their skills compared to their siblings. It must be frustrating at times”.  
The witch tilted her head with a grimace.  
“Tell me about it, I still remember the days when I was just a rookie. Those were not so fun days”.  
Sakuya put down her tray and sighed.  
“I just wish I could talk to them openly, let them know the real me so that they have someone they can relate to. I think that could help them a little”.  
Marisa moved closer and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
“Do you think Remilia suspects something? She must have figured out that you ain't telling her the full story”.  
“Yea, she probably does. I have no idea as to how much milady has figured out, and she never says anything. I can tell that she wants to though, I wonder why she never presses the issue”.  
Marisa thought about it for a moment, then said in a more serious voice, “Maybe she has already guessed the truth, and is waiting for you to be ready to talk about it yourself”.

Sakuya stared at the witch for several seconds before she replied.  
“Are you really sure about that? What if she hasn't figured it out and I tell her, won't that make things worse?”  
Marisa smiled.  
“I think you underestimate how much your mistress loves you. Having seen her behavior towards you lately, I don't think there is anything about you or your past that she would reject”.  
Sakuya couldn't find any words for her thoughts, so Marisa continued.   
“She entrusted you with the well being of her child and her sister's child, if that isn't complete acceptance, I don't know what is”.  
She gave the maid a pat on the shoulder, turned and started walking towards her own room.  
“Think about it, this has to be your decision in the end”.  
As she exited the room Sakuya was left alone with her thoughts.

 

Later that evening, when everyone had gone to bed, Noriko waited a few minutes after Reimu had kissed them goodnight and closed the door, then got up and tip toed over to Rena's bed.  
“Hey, are you awake?”  
Her younger sister stirred, then opened her eyes slowly.  
“Yes”.  
“How did it go? What was that Leveithan thing like?”  
Rena smiled a small smile.   
“It's 'Leviathan' sis”.  
They both giggled quietly before Rena continued.  
“It's like a big wand of sorts, mom said she uses it to make her most powerful spells”.  
She paused and looked at her hand.  
“Her specialty is complete destruction of objects, somehow that doesn't feel like something that would suit me”.  
Noriko silently agreed, her sister was the most gentle person she knew, destruction magic was about as badly suited for her as fried fish was to sushi.  
“Well, don't worry to much about that. Even if you end up using a tool that's similar to Leviathan it doesn't mean your magic has to be the same”.  
Rena extended her hand and touched her sister's cheek.  
“Thanks for trying so hard for my sake sis, but I feel like this might be something I have to do on my own. I have been given so much, it's about time I learned how to give something back”.

At that moment, a voice rang out through the room.  
“Aw, what a touching moment we have here. Such a shame it will be cut short now”.  
Noriko and Rena quickly straightened up and ran their eyes across the room, trying to identify the owner of the unknown voice.  
“You're looking in the wrong direction, up here”.  
When they quickly looked up, there was a hole in the ceiling. But it was a strange hole, much to dark and filled with weird red glows.  
Then a foot started to emerge slowly from the hole, followed by another, then legs covered by a purple dress, then the arms and chest and finally the head with long, blonde hair with red ribbons tied to it's tips.

The woman that had emerged from the hole was elegant, beautiful and scary. The girls found it hard to look at her eyes.  
As they stared at her, she laughed.  
The sound was unsettling, and it wasn't long before everyone was wide awake, shivering as they saw the unknown intruder.  
Noriko mustered up her courage and slowly stood up.  
“W-w-what do you w-want? W-who are y-you?”  
The woman stopped laughing and turned her gaze to the one who had spoken.  
“Oh, do you want to know? Well I suppose there is no point in keeping it from you, as you're going to find out anyway”.  
She twirled her hand and made an elegant bow.  
“I am Yukari Yakumo, I have come to collect you”.

Before anyone could say anything else, holes like the one in the ceiling opened up underneath all of the kids. They bearely had time to scream before they were all swallowed up by the darkness.


	23. The desperate battle

Noriko fell into the hole beneath her feet, expecting some horrible monster to eat her. What happened instead was that her feet hit solid ground after only about a meter of free fall.  
Since she wasn't ready for it, she stumbled and lost her balance, landing squarely on her butt.  
She felt a surge of pain and winced, but quickly suppressed it when she heard similar gasps of pain from what was unmistakably her sisters.

Quickly getting to her feet, she looked around in the dimly lit room.   
Her sisters had all landed around her a few meters apart. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, she tried to make sense of where they where.  
The room they where in had a hard floor and was empty as far as she could tell. She could not see it's walls or ceiling, so it was either really big or the lighting was worse then she thought.  
Since there was no sign of the woman with the creepy laugh, she started helping her sisters up on their feet.  
Some asked what was going on, others just looked in every direction with a worried expression.  
Noriko had no answers for them, she had never seen that woman before and she had no idea what her goal was.

As she was trying to make sense of the situation, that chilling laughter rang out from the shadows once more.  
“Hohoho, are you perhaps pondering your current predicament? If you are, why don't you just try asking me since I'm right here”.  
A dark hole opened in mid-air in front of them and the creepy woman emerged.   
Noriko noticed that she had placed herself between the woman and her sisters as soon as she saw her without really thinking about it. Feeling that if ever there was a time to act like a big sister, she mustered up her courage and started speaking.  
“W-why did you bring us here? Where are we?”  
The woman's eyes gleamed as she met her gaze.  
“Hoho, I just moved you to a quiet location where we won't be disturbed. Now I have you all to myself”.  
As Noriko heard the quiet whimpers of her sisters behind her, she gradually began to sense a new feeling slowly replacing her fear. She clenched her fists and spoke in a more steady voice.  
“What are your intentions? Depending on your answer, I may have to beat you up!”  
The woman stopped laughing as a small smirk spread across her face.  
“My my, you think you can beat me up do you?”  
As she spoke, a large magic circle formed behind her and began to slowly rotate. Even with her limited knowledge of magic, Noriko could sense that it wasn't even a complete spell, just her making her magic power ready, but it was still strong enough to make the air seem thicker and send chills down her back as she looked at it.  
Sweat dripping down her forehead, the young girl gritted her teeth and slowly lifted her right foot. She then put as much force into it as she could and stomped the floor, hard.  
It made a loud noise and sent a jolt of pain up her leg, but she welcomed the pain since it blew her fear away and sharpened her senses.  
She glared at the creepy woman with an intensity that seemed to surprise her, as she raised her eyebrows.  
“Oh my, you really are serious aren't you?”

Sachi covered behind her older sister's back together with her other siblings. She thought the whole situation was bizarre.  
They had all been dragged out of their beds in their pajamas into some weird empty room, and now the woman responsible for this was laughing at them and telling them that she had them to herself.   
She could not make any sense of it, and it scared her.  
What could her motive be? Would she hurt them? How powerful was she to be able to do something like that?  
The questions soared through her mind, demanding answers that she could not give. All she could see was the terrified faces of her sisters and the darkness that surrounded them.  
Then, out of nowhere, she a voice cut through her thoughts and demanded her attention.  
“What are your intentions? Depending on your answer, I may have to beat you up!”  
She recognized the voice as her older sister's, and when she looked at her back she stomped the floor once, hard.  
“Oh my, you really are serious aren't you?”

The woman who called herself Yukari opened a fan and covered half her face with it. Even though she could not see her mouth, Noriko knew she was smiling mockingly.  
“Well then, lets see if you can back up those words of yours, but if you want to beat me up, you're going to have to get past my pets first”.  
She then opened up a parasol and quickly drifted away from them, opening more of those dark holes as she did.   
From the holes emerged something that looked like the wolfs they had seen pictures of in books, but these were clearly different since they had glowing yellow eyes and unnatural looking fur.  
They gathered in a pack and slowly started to move closer, bearing their teeth and growling as they did.

Noriko faced them down with a determination that somewhat surprised even herself. The only thought that crossed her mind was 'if I move they will attack my sisters, I am the only thing standing in their way'.  
Feeling that fighting was the only available course of action was somehow calming, perhaps because it meant that she didn't need to worry about any unnecessary details.  
She quickly pulled out her three dolls from her pajamas (as Reimu always seemed to carry her amulets, so to did Noriko always carry her dolls) and activated them by putting the rings their strings where attached to on her fingers.  
They quickly came to life and enlarged themselves to about the same size as their master, readying their weapons.

The knight doll swung it's sword in a sideways arc and sent a large blast straight at the center of the wolf pack.   
Two of the beasts where caught by the blast and was promptly cleaved in half. Those that had dodged it to the left where all skewered by arrows fired by the archer doll.   
The four on the right opened their mouths and spat balls of fire at her, but they were all harmlessly absorbed by a quickly raised barrier from the shield doll.  
Howling in rage, they charged her. One more got hit by arrows, the other three dodged them and lounged at her. The knight doll brought it's sword back in a mighty swing and cleaved them all at point blank range.  
As their corpses began to dissolve into black mist, Noriko quickly brought her dolls into their ready formation and faced Yukari once again.  
She felt a new feeling surge though her that was unfamiliar to her. She decided to make sense of it later when she had the time, for now she still had to focus on the largest threat at hand.

Seeing her older sister beat back the rabid beasts really made Sachi feel ashamed of her behavior. Here she was, covering like a coward, while Noriko stood with a straight back and faced down the enemy alone.  
Feeling angry at herself, Sachi pinched her own nipple (she knew that would hurt a lot, and it did), then stood up and faced her siblings.   
“Come on, get up all of you!”  
Slightly confused faces turned towards her. Once she was sure they were all paying attention, she continued.  
“Are you all going to sit here and let big sis fight that hag alone? We have to help her!”  
She caught Rena's eye. Her youngest sibling looked terrified.  
Steeling herself, Sachi chose her next words carefully.   
“I know we aren't ready, I know we all need more training, but our reality is that we don't have a choice. We must fight, we can only consider ourselves lucky that big sis figured it out fast enough to give us the time we needed to wake up”.

As Noriko faced Yukari again, her opponent slowly clapped her hands.  
“I see you haven't been totally negligent in your studies, this is good news to me”.  
As her eyes narrowed she leaned forward slightly.  
“It means I can stop holding back so much”.  
The young girl faced her opponent with a daring smile.  
“Fine, then I won't either”.  
Before she had finished her sentence, she had the archer doll let loose a volley of arrows. Yukari dodged them seemingly effortlessly.  
“Is this you not holding back? You're gonna have to do better then that I'm afraid”.  
Noriko ignored her taunts as she thought to herself “She is just trying to throw you of balance, don't listen to her. Now, she seems agile enough to be a difficult target at long range, maybe I have to get up close then”.  
Before she could form a plan of attack however, more dark holes opened and a new pack of wolf creatures emerged. They were also accompanied by a swarm of flying serpents, unblinking eyes staring and black scales gleaming.  
Noriko readied her weapons and prepared to charge, but just as she was about to leap forward a swarm of bullets flew past her and shot several of the flying serpents out of the air.  
Quickly turning her head, she saw all her sisters lined up behind her, three on each side, all with their arms raised.  
They all had varying degrees of fear visible on their faces, but just seeing them all standing there, ready to back her up, made her feel very happy.

Sachi put her hands on Akane's and Rena's shoulders and as the two of them started shooting again, she made their bullets curve and twist in strange ways. Most of them aimed for the beasts but a few suddenly merged and went straight for Yukari's face.   
She quickly threw up a shield to block them and as she did, Orin dashed straight into the wolf pack and taunted them, then jumped away when they all turned to charge her. What happened instead was that they ended up jumping straight at her bullet orbs she had left behind, and it only took a moment to pierce them all with bullets.   
Meanwhile, Kazehana had taken to the air. Using her tornadoes, she plowed a path straight through the flying serpents that Izumi quickly followed her through with her fists raised.  
Sachi looked at her older sister and quickly shouted a single word, “Go!”  
Nodding, Noriko lunged forward, shooting arrows at the closest beasts as she followed behind her sisters.  
Once they reached Yukari, Kazehana turned slightly and dashed past her, making as much noise as she could, then Izumi's fist slammed into the shield and released a fiery explosion.   
A sharp sound echoed through the room as the barrier shattered, clearing the path.  
Noriko did not let the chance go to waste and charged forward, shield first.  
A few bullets where deflected by the shield before it slammed squarely into Yukari's chest. Noriko immediately had the knight doll move around the shield and deliver a devastating slash.  
She could see red drops fly through the air and moved her shield doll to see the result.  
Yukari was flying backwards, a large gash along the side of her torso, with a surprised look on her face. Just as she was about to hit the floor, one of those dark holes opened beneath her and swallowed her up.

Noriko felt a powerful emotion surge through her body, the feeling of besting your enemy.  
It was a wonderful sensation, to feel that she had not only fought back and won, but she had protected her sisters as well.   
Quickly turning around to check on them, she was greeted my smiling faces and cheers.  
As soon as she landed all her sisters threw themselves at her and it turned into a big hug pile.  
Words of praise and cheers mixed with sighs of relief and a few sobs.

Then she caught Sachi's eye, and saw in it a clearly concerned look. Crawling out of the pile and excusing herself for a moment, she pulled her sister aside.  
“What is it, I can tell you are worried about something”.  
Sachi nodded.  
“No offense to you sis, but that seemed a bit to easy. I do not believe that was the extent of our enemies power, nor do I think we managed to wound her all that seriously”.  
Feeling like she was probably not going to like the answer, Noriko asked her question.  
“Why do you think that?”  
“Well, she did seem genuinely surprised when you managed to hit her, but there was not a trace of fear, pain or discomfort in her expression. Furthermore, I believe she has just been toying with us. She is obviously more powerful then she lets on”.  
At that moment, the unpleasant voice echoed through the room once more.  
“Aw, you didn't have to figure it out quite so fast my dear, it makes my acting look bad”.

The two sisters quickly spun around to see Yukari emerge from a hole above them. There was not a single trace of the wound she had sustained, nor any drops of blood on her clothes.  
“And here I thought I fooled you by letting you injure me for real. Of course I healed it up in a second once I concealed myself, but you figured it out anyway”.  
Both Noriko and Sachi could feel cold sweat dripping down their necks. This enemy was a lot more dangerous then they realized.   
The other five siblings had gone very quiet and stared at the woman they thought gone, standing before them completely uninjured.  
Yukari raised her hands in a despondent gesture.  
“Oh well, I guess it's time to stop pretending. No more fun and games for you naughty children”.

As she spoke, a massive magic circle formed on the ground beneath her. From it, a scaly, fearsome head arose, followed by a long scaly neck, wings, clawed feet and a large body with a tail.  
Noriko shuddered as she gazed on the hideous monster that now stood before her. It's yellow eyes met her gaze, then it roared.  
They all covered their ears as the horrible sound filled the room and made them all feel tiny and insignificant. Her earlier confidence felt like a lie now that she saw what this woman could really do when she stopped pretending.  
Yukari rose higher in the air and laughed loudly.  
“Hohoho, I look forward to seeing how you plan on managing this situation”.

Sachi was at a complete loss. She had no idea what they should do.  
Since their enemy still was not fighting them directly and could command this enormous creature as a minion, it could only mean that she herself was a lot stronger then this monster.   
That meant that even if they somehow managed to beat it, they would most likely exhaust themselves in doing so and then face an even more dangerous opponent.  
The monster then swiftly swung it's tail around and hit both Noriko and Sachi head on before they could get out of the way. They were both thrown back several meters and crash landed on the hard floor.  
As they laid on the floor, pain flooding their senses, a feeling of despair began to spread in Sachi's heart, she didn't know what to do.  
She found herself wishing her mom was there, shining like a sun and burning away the darkness. She wished her mommies and aunties where there, and most of all, she wished her mama Reimu was there. She lowered her head and cried a few bitter tears over her own powerlessness. 

Then something happened, something that no one in the room had expected. Akane fell silent, stood up and walked towards the monster.   
Even Yukari seemed surprised by this as she turned her gaze towards the young girl.  
“Oh, what's this now? Did you perhaps want to negotiate a surrender? Have you realized how hopeless your situation is yet?”  
Akane didn't answer. She clenched her fists and lowered her head slightly, then mumbled something inaudible.  
“Hmm? What was that? You're going to have to speak up darling”.  
A bright, pink flash of light suddenly burst forth from Akane's clenched right hand. The intensity of the light took everyone by surprise and they quickly covered their eyes. When they lowered their hands to see what had happened, Akane was holding a large spear in her hand.   
Rena's eyes went wide as she saw it.  
“T-that looks almost like mommy Remilia's Gungnir, but it's somehow different. Also, Gungnir was deep red, not pink like that one”.  
As even Yukari looked at this spear in amazement, Akane slowly raised the tip and pointed it straight at her enemy’s heart.  
“I said, STOP HURTING MY SISTERS!”


	24. Awakening

There was a heavy silence over the whole area. For a short while, no words where spoken as everyone present stared at the girl who, up until a moment ago, had been utterly terrified.  
Now, she stood in front of an overwhelming enemy with a straight back, radiating determination.  
From where she was laying, Noriko could partially see her sister's face.  
Her amethyst eyes were shining with a light she had never seen before. It matched the light of the spear in her hand, somehow seeming both intimidating and friendly at the same time.

Yukari opened her fan and covered her face, leaving only the narrowing eyes visible.  
The bright pink glowing spear that was pointed at her heart made her experience a rather strange sensation.  
It was not fear, it was more like puzzlement. She understood that the spear had a special quality, but she was unable to sense what it could possibly be. This feeling intrigued her, so she decided to experiment a little and see if she could figure it out.  
“Hohoho, so the scared little rabbit finally decided to act. Fine then, lets see if that little toy of yours is worth anything”.  
She moved her hand as if giving an order. The beast in front of her roared and advanced, the girl before it looking like little more then an ant in comparison.

Akane watched the beast approach, it's eyes gleaming and it's large mouth opening, getting ready to strike. Long sharp teeth lined it's jaws and saliva dripped in streams down on the ground.  
She pulled her spear back and held it over her shoulder in a stance, ready to throw it. Once the beast got a little closer, she put all her strength into the throw and aimed for it's open mouth.  
The beast ducked under the spear, and in doing so it opened a clear path for it to reach Yukari.

Seeing the tip of the spear approach, the youkai suddenly had a very bad feeling. She quickly commanded the beast to shield her with it's tail, and it was just able to do it in time. The spear impacted the hard scales on the tail in a shower of sparks and bounced back, spinning towards the ground.  
As the beast turned it's attention back to Akane, the girl snapped her fingers. The spear that had been falling lifelessly suddenly straightened itself and shot of in it's master's direction. Akane placed herself so that the beasts head was between her and the spear, but still making sure her opponent could see it in the corner of it's vision.  
When the beast slightly shifted it's head to see what was moving behind it, Akane snapped her fingers a second time and her spear propelled itself forward at an immense speed.  
It only lasted a moment, but it was enough for it to reach the creature's eye.  
An unpleasant, squishy sound could be heard as it pierced the gelatinous surface and burrowed itself in the eye socket.  
The beast roared and thrashed it's head around, quickly dislodging the spear and sending it crashing into the hard ground with a clatter. Akane quickly distanced herself from it and made another finger snap, this time catching her spear as it reached her hand.

Although the wound should be much to shallow to do any real damage to a creature of that size, the beast did not stop writhing in agony. Instead, it actually seemed to get worse.  
Akane stood unmoving as she watched it, her spear shining in her hand.  
The beast thrashed around, scratched at the ground, let out pained roars and swung it's head from side to side.  
Everyone present could do little other then stare at it in amazement as it eventually came to a stop, curled itself up and just laid there, shaking uncontrollably and releasing grunts that almost sounded like sobs.  
Once it had stopped moving around, Akane turned her gaze back towards Yukari. Once again she pointed her spear at her enemy's heart, and the youkai finally spoke again (although with a noticeably less mocking tone).  
“So, is that the secret to your strange spear then? It enables you to manipulate the feelings of those you stab with it”.  
She looked over at the covering giant beast.  
“First you made it feel so much pain that it panicked, then you imbued it with fear to the point where it's to scared to move or even look at it's surroundings”.  
She shifted her gaze back to the young girl and smiled.  
“What an absolutely terrifying power”.

Akane met Yukari's gaze and opened her mouth.  
“Let us go, NOW! If you don't, I'll stab you next!”  
The youkai answered with a chilling grin.  
“If your ability lets you manipulate emotions, then I just need to send something that doesn't feel emotions to deal with you”.  
As she spoke she opened a large hole in the ground, and from it rose a humanoid creature with a slightly odd silhouette.  
Once it was in plain view they could all see that it was made of rock, an earth golem.  
Akane hesitated a little, her ability would indeed not work on a golem, as they where little more then automatons carrying out instructions. She took a few steps back as the rock creature's heavy feet shock the ground, beginning it's advance.

Suddenly, it lifted it's arm and launched it's solid fist straight forward. Akane, not having anticipated such an attack, was caught of guard and tried to hurl herself sideways.  
She did not quite make it in time, the large fist impacted her right side and sent her spinning through the air in an unceremonious manner.  
Upon impacting the ground it felt like all air was sucked out of her lunges. She grabbed her side that was throbbing painfully and desperately struggled to catch her breath. She had dropped her spear when she was struck, but quickly summoned it back into her left hand and tried to throw it at her assailant. It had little to no effect when it bounced on the creature's hard face.  
The fist it had launched drifted back through the air and re-attached itself to it's wrist, then the golem aimed it at her again and sent it flying.

This time the fist did indeed impact something head on, but it was not the target it was aiming for. A very loud BANG resounded through the whole area as Izumi's tiny fist met the golem's in a pure contest of strength.  
The scene seemed like it was frozen in time for an instant, like a painting, before the large stone fist flew back through the air and crashed into the ground, rolling a few meters. During this time Momoka quickly swooped in, picked up Akane and moved her away from the fight.  
Izumi stood her ground, fist still raised, and spoke words of red-hot anger.  
“Don't even try it you hunk of junk! I will reduce you to nothing but gravel!”  
The golem pulled it's fist back and started to charge it's new target. Sachi raised her head slightly and yelled.  
“Don't meet it head on again! It's got the full mass of it's body behind the strike now, you wont be able to stop it!”  
Hearing this, Izumi sidestepped the oncoming blow just as it was about to hit her, then punched the golem's leg with full force. The construct lost it's footing and crashed face-first into the ground. Izumi didn't let the chance go to waste and quickly jumped up onto it's back where she began to pummel it with a flurry of blows.  
Stone splinters flew in every direction as fissures appeared on the golem's back, the stone cracking with a sickening noise under the furious assault. Noticing this, it started rolling over onto it's back. Izumi jumped of and landed a few meters away just as the golem got back on it's feet and turned towards her again.

Before it could charge again though, Kazehana swooped down on it from the air and engulfed it in a tornado. While it did little to hinder the creature, it did pick up all of the pulverized rock dust in it's new cracks and made it swirl around it's head, effectively impeding it's vision.  
She quickly flew back to her younger sister and propelled her forward using another tornado. Izumi landed a solid hit in the middle of the golem's chest and Kazehana quickly pulled her back, out of reach of the counter attack. She then moved her sister to another side and they repeated the process.  
The result was almost a minute of hit and run tactics, the golem lacking the intelligence necessary to adjust it's tactics to deal with he situation.

Slowly but steadily, more cracks appeared all over it's body and grew larger. When one attack finally dislodged a large portion of the torso, sending a spray of broken bolder pieces flying, the golem slowed down a little.  
They kept the attack going and soon it's left arm was lost, followed by it's left leg making it topple over with no means to break it's fall.  
It slammed hard into the ground and Kazehana threw Izumi high into the air. There, the girl gathered all her strength into her right fist as she started to fall towards her target, feeling like it took forever to reach it.  
When she finally slammed her fist into her enemy's body, the resulting loud crack and stone fragments flying in every direction felt incredibly satisfying.  
She stood up and observed the result with a satisfied smile on her face.  
“I told you I would reduce you to gravel”. 

She turned triumphantly towards Yukari and shouted in a loud voice.  
“How do you like that? Your stupid rock puppet is all broken now!”  
The youkai looked straight at her with a smile.  
“Yes indeed, it is broken, but what makes you think it's harmless just because of that?”  
Hearing this, Sachi's eyes went wide.  
“Izumi! Get away from it, now!”  
At that exact moment the remains of the golem all exploded. The area that was covered in it's pieces was completely engulfed by the deafening blasts, making everyone cover their ears and shut their eyes.  
Once the shockwave had washed over them, they opened their eyes to a painful sight. Izumi was on the ground, clearly blinded and deafened, writhing in pain and bleeding from a number of wounds.  
Rena let out a shrill shriek and ran to her sister, a flood of tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers.  
Yukari's voice could be heard, speaking in a low tone.  
“That's another one down”.

Momoka and Kazehana were the only ones left besides Rena that could still move properly. Yukari pointed towards them with her fan.  
“So, how best to subdue you two then? I'm feeling a little unimaginative at the moment, so I think I'll just swarm you”.  
More holes opened and another pack of wolves emerged, followed by a new swarm of flying serpents.  
“Wolfs for hunting the cat and snakes for the bird, yea that should do nicely I think”.

The two sisters looked at each other. This was the same situation that they had started in, except now they where the only two left that could offer any resistance.  
Kazehana's voice sounded very nervous when she spoke.  
“W-what do we do? There's no end to this”.  
Momoka's bright, golden eyes met her gaze. She was also clearly nervous, yet at the same time seemed excited.  
“Nothing much we can do other then keep fighting”.  
She moved closer and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
“For everyone's sake”.  
Kazehana didn't have time to respond however, something caught their attention. Turning their gaze towards Izumi, their jaws almost dropped.

Rena, who had been crying the whole time as she held Izumi in her arms, suddenly stopped. As she looked at her sister getting tormented by her pain, a small wish had formed in her heart, 'I want to make her pain go away'.  
This wish became an image in her mind, and image of multi-colored light that seemed to grow more and more real to her eyes. Then she noticed, it was real.  
The crystals on her wings where emanating light of all colors, shining brighter every second.  
Rena was only vaguely aware of her sisters staring at her as she slowly extended her hand and touched one of the light beams.  
It was a warm, friendly light, calm as a gentle breeze yet warm like her mother's embrace.  
In that moment, she understood what the light was. This was her power that had laid dormant, the power she had sought but failed to find for so long.  
As soon as she came to this realization, she tried to command the light to direct itself towards Izumi. The differently colored beams of light bent themselves in elegant curves and aimed themselves at the wounded girl, entering all the parts of her body that where damaged.

Izumi's pain tormented her. It was as if it was laughing at her, being blinded and deafened but still being able to feel the pain. There was no end to it.  
At least, that's what it felt like right up until that moment.  
A strange sensation began to spread through her body, pushing back the pain and replacing it. It felt like a gentle caress at first, evoking memories of her mother's touch.  
Soon she could feel a pleasant warmth engulf her eyes, soothing her pain and calming her down. It was not long before she could see the light again, vague shapes at first but they came more and more into focus as the warmth lingered around her eyes.  
Once she was able to focus, she saw Rena's face. It was wet with tears, her hair was loose and hung down in strands, the skin around her eyes was red, but there was an unmistakable smile on her face and her mismatched eyes were glowing slightly. Izumi noticed that Rena was holding her in her arms. Then she saw the light.

It was flowing in arcs from the crystals on her sister's wings and entering her body wherever it was hurt. The same pleasant warmth wrapped itself around her injuries.  
Izumi blinked in disbelief as her wounds closed, almost as if in reverse of how they opened, her bleeding stopped and she regained her hearing.  
She carefully tried to move her arm and noticed that it didn't hurt to do so anymore. She looked into Rena's eyes again and tried to speak, but her younger sister stopped her with a smile.  
“It's alright, I finally found it. I found my power, and now I can help you”.

Witnessing this scene caused Kazehana's and Momoka's courage to come surging back. As they turned towards the horde of beasts once more, their earlier fear was gone.  
Yukari seemingly observed Rena with great interest.  
“Hmm, that is a rather useful ability, I'll give her that. However, it does seem to have a certain limitation”.  
She turned to Kazehana and Momoka.  
“It seems it needs some time to take effect, which means that if she doesn't get time to do her thing, it won't be very helpful”.  
At her words, the pack of beasts stirred and began their advance. The two sisters who stood in their way answered the youkai's challenge in unison.  
“Don't worry, we'll make sure she gets all the time she needs”.


	25. A light in the darkness

Momoka and Kazehana blazed through the horde of dark beasts as if performing a dance. Aided by their many hours of practicing chasing each other, they swirled around, twisted and turned through the air, assaulted the enemy with feints, bullet and tornado barrages and exploding 'ghost orbs'.  
The beasts howled and hissed in rage and pain as they fell one after the other. Their black bodies covered the floor and began to smolder, slowly turning into a sticky, foul mist.  
Kazehana, remembering what had happened to Izumi, sent gusts of wind to push the foul mist away from them as much as she could. She didn't want to take any chances in case it was dangerous to inhale or something.

Momoka dodged a serpent lunging for her and retreated a small distance as Kazehana sent a bullet through it's forehead.  
She took a quick moment to glance in Noriko's and Sachi's direction. Rena was working on healing them, assisted by a tired-looking but otherwise healthy Izumi.  
Akane, still clutching her side, was back on her feet and currently stood in front of them as a guard, her spear shining brightly as she held it at the ready.

Satisfied that her sisters were, at least temporarily, out of harms way, Momoka returned her attention to the horde of enemies swarming before them.  
At the sight of the large number of black beasts advancing on them, the corners of her mouth twisted into a joyful grin. She was thoroughly enjoying herself.  
Waging her tail happily, she threw herself back into the fight.

Noriko had no real words to describe the marvel that was Rena's ability. The multicolored beams of light felt so gentle and warm when they touched her, and it was as if all her pain turned to mist and just drifted away.  
Had they not been in such a dangerous situation, she would have embraced her younger sister and praised her to her hearts content.  
As it were, they still didn't have any clear way out of this mess, nor did their enemy show any signs of concern as her hordes of beasts all got crushed one after the other. It was a chilling sight to see.

A light tap on her shoulder drew her attention towards Sachi. Her sister's silver eyes were full of concern as she tilted her head in Rena's direction.  
When Noriko turned her gaze towards her, she saw that Rena's face was covered in beads of sweat and her mouth was open, drawing ragged breaths.  
A pang of guilt stabbed her in the chest, she hadn't through about how tiring it must have been for her sister to use such an advanced ability to such an extent after only just having discovered it, especially considering her poor stamina.  
She opened her mouth and spoke carefully.  
“Rena, it's alright now, I'm all better. You don't have to do any more”.  
Her sister shook her head vigorously, making her colorful hair swing back and forth.  
“No big sis, maybe you can't feel it but I can. You are not fully fixed yet”.  
Sachi, who was already fully recovered, looked at Rena with a pained expression.  
Noriko tried a different approach.  
“Look, I feel fine enough to stand up on my own. I don't need to be fully healed to use my dolls properly, and I think Akane is in more pain then me right now”.  
She used her doll's arms to drag herself to her feet, taking care not to show any sings of discomfort, and flashed her best big sister smile.  
“See? I can manage. Akane is the last one who needs help so it would be better if you went straight to fixing her now”.  
Rena hesitated, unwilling to leave her big sis without fixing everything that was broken, but in the end she she decided that she was probably right, Akane was in more pain and needed help.  
She wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried to straighten her back a little.  
“Understood sis, I'll fix Akane now then”.  
Noriko gave her an approving nod, then turned to face Sachi's questioning gaze. When Rena's back was turned, she leaned closer and whispered in her sister's ear.  
“It was never an option for her to not treat Akane, I just tried to make her do it before she completely runs out of strength”.  
Sachi gave her a small nod.  
“In that case I understand, now we just need to get out of here somehow”.  
“Yea, I think it's pretty much impossible for us to beat that hag. We need to run, but how? We don't even know where we are”.

Sachi pulled Izumi closer and whispered in a low voice.  
“Have you been able to see any way out of here? I've been looking since we awoke but I can't see anything”.  
Izumi shook her head. “It's like there is a wall of darkness that I can't see through all around us. The only thing I can see is the floor, I don't even know where the light in here is coming from”.  
Sachi nodded.  
“Yea, that's been bothering me as well. What is illuminating this area that is covered in darkness? It doesn't make any sense”.  
Noriko tapped her chin with her fingertip.  
“Maybe it's like Izumi said, we are simply prevented from seeing anything beyond a certain range. There could be a light source outside the range of what we can see, and since it's light can make it's way in here it probably means that it's not a barrier that surrounds us”.  
Sachi turned towards her.  
“How do you figure that?”  
“Well, I asked mother about the barrier that surrounds our house, and she said that it prevents light from passing through it. The light we see coming from it is from a spell they put on the inside of the barrier that looks like the light from the outside world”.  
“So what you are saying is that if there is a light source outside the range of what we can see, it's light should not be able to reach us if we were surrounded by a barrier. Hmm, it's not guarantied to be correct, but it's better then anything else we got to go on at the moment”.  
She closed her eyes in thought for a moment, when she opened them again there was a determined look on her face.  
“Alright, as soon as Akane can move properly, we launch a combined attack to create an opening, then grab Momoka and Kazehana and make a run for it. If we stay together we at least have a chance”.  
The others nodded their agreement.

After quickly relaying their plan to Akane and Rena, and waiting for Akane's treatment to finish up, they all waited for a good moment to set it in motion.  
They waited while watching Kazehana and Momoka continue their mortal dance with their enemies, striking more of them down all the time but never seeming to make any real progress.  
More and more dark holes opened up and from them emerged new beasts to replace those that fell, the whole scene was like an unending nightmare to watch.  
Noriko could see the fear and uncertainty in her sister's eyes all around her (Rena in particular, as she was now gasping for breath and leaning limply against Izumi's shoulder), so she did her utmost to look stoic and unwavering as she stood her ground, hoping that it would help them to at least keep their fear in check a little longer.  
She waited for the perfect moment, a wait that felt like torture. Seconds felt like minutes, as if time was mocking her with it's slow crawl.  
Then she saw it, and sprung into action.  
As she had her knight doll send a large crescent shaped wave straight into a large pack of beasts she shouted as loud as she could.  
“Momoka! Kazehana! Get down on the ground now!”  
They were both tired from their fighting and a little surprised, but the large blast from the knight doll bought them the extra seconds they needed to catch up and dive straight down to the floor.  
As they did, Noriko had her archer doll release a wave while Sachi directed the bullets Akane and Izumi fired into the closest beast's heads.  
Noriko shouted her second order.  
“Now come to us, we are going to run!”  
they both dashed back to the group, Izumi picked up Rena in her arms, and they all set of running straight away from the black horde and their master.

While they ran Noriko had her archer doll fire volleys back at their pursuers. She wasn't really aiming, just hoping to slow them down a little so they could keep the distance they had gained.  
It was scary to run straight into the darkness in front of them, but as she had hoped, when they reached the black wall it wasn't solid and did nothing to hinder their advance.  
A sense of relief surfaced in her chest, their gamble had payed of and there was now a possibility of them getting away. A hope that was cruelly extinguished as fast as it had flared up.  
Once they got past the dark mist that had been blocking their view, there was a wall right in front of them. A tall wall that led up to a solid ceiling.  
They were trapped, they had been trapped from the start and the darkness had simply been put there to conceal this fact.  
Now that the full weight of the reality of their situation came crushing down on them, several streams of tears started to flow. Noriko understood that there was little more they could do but put their backs against the wall and hope they could fend of their attackers, but even that was just delaying the inevitable.  
Trying to swallow the hard lump in her throat, she looked at Sachi. Her sister met her gaze, and for a short moment it seemed like time slowed down between the two of them.  
They saw in each others eyes the same realization, the same sadness and the same desperation. Yet at the same time, there was something else there that was more important.  
As their eyes met, they exchanged a small nod. There was no more need for words, they both understood.  
Noriko told her sisters to put their backs against the wall, then placed herself in front of them with Sachi at her side. Together, they gazed into the darkness, waiting.

After what felt like an eternity, a familiar head with long blonde hair and red ribbons emerged. She was clapping her hands with a joyful expression.  
“Bravo, you figured it out. You actually made it outside my little arena. Not that it did you any good of course”.  
Sachi grit her teeth. Listening to this hag mocking their last desperate attempt at escape pissed her of something fierce.  
More then that though, it was the whole setup that infuriated her. This hag had been playing with them from the start, never actually giving them any chance to win or escape, and now she was mocking their efforts.  
Yukari easily noticed Sachi's anger.  
“Aw, don't be like that honey. There's got to be a solid punchline for a joke to be any good”.  
The young girl glared back and spoke in a low, dark voice she had never used before.  
“Do NOT call me 'honey'. Only my parents can call me that!”  
Yukari opened her fan and flapped it as one would while warding of an annoying fly.  
“Now now, manners please. I'm not quite done with you yet”.  
Noriko, unable to listen to any more, sent a volley of arrows and a shockwave flying straight at Yukari's face.  
The youkai effortlessly waved her attacks away with another flap of her fan.  
“Oh my, I had hoped that you would have at least realized by now that attacking me is utterly pointless”.  
Noriko lowered her head slightly and spoke sharply though gritted teeth.  
“It's not pointless”.  
Yukari put her hand behind her ear and leaned a little closer.  
“What was that? You need to speak up a little my dear”.  
Noriko raised her head and shouted as loud as she could.  
“I said it's not pointless!”  
Glaring at Yukari, she continued.  
“Even if I can't hurt you, even if I can't touch you, my attacks can still hold you back for a slight second. That's one more second that you aren't touching my sisters, and that's all the reason I need to fight you!”

Yukari stayed silent for a few seconds before she replied.  
“You really do have her resolve after all”.  
She then snapped her fingers, and from the dark wall that had been surrounding them before the large pack of black beasts emerged, waiting for their master's call.  
Noriko and Sachi exchanged one last look, nodded, then readied themselves for the tidal wave that was about to engulf them.

At that exact moment, it was as if everything just stopped.  
An enormous pillar of white light came down from the ceiling, burst through and dispelled the dark dome that had surrounded them before, and hit the floor with an excessively large bang.  
The impact created a giant surge of wind that washed over them all, and they instinctively shielded their faces with their arms.  
After the blast was over and the light pillar was gone, nobody moved. It was as if everyone, including the beasts, were in a trance. All they could do was stare at the crater in the ground where the light pillar had impacted.  
Then, a familiar voice echoed through the large room.  
“Yo, hope ya all don't mind the rather flashy entrance, how are ya holdin' up?”

Noriko, and all her sisters, raised their heads and stared in disbelief. Before them, hovering in the air on her broom, was their auntie Marisa.  
She was holding her mini-hakkero and flashing a huge grin.  
Then they saw more silhouettes descend from the ceiling, more people they recognized.  
Their eyes teared up as they watched all their parents, Patchouli and Sakuya join Marisa where she hovered in the air, all of them bearing angry expressions.  
Yukari turned to the new arrivals.  
“Oh? So you managed to break through my barrier. That was rather quick of you”.  
Marisa tapped a finger against her mini-hakkero.  
“Don't forget that my magic runs on the power of love! It took a little longer then I would have wanted, but after I gathered the love of all those present here and loaded it into my final spark, that barrier of yours crumbled like wet tissue paper”.

Sachi finally managed to take a good look at the room they where in, and she noticed something.  
“Hey, isn't this the danmaku practice basement in our backyard?”  
Marisa turned her gaze towards her.  
“Indeed it is. Once we noticed you had been taken it didn't take us long to trace you here. We were able to enter the observation bunker but there was a barrier there that stopped us from going into the basement. We were able to see everything that went on though, prolly one of Yukari's little 'favors' I'd imagine”.  
She grinned and continued.  
“Now then, why don't we clean up a little here?”  
Moving as one, all the adults attacked. The kids eyes went wide as they witnessed a side of their parents they had never seen before. They moved so fast that it was hard to keep up and eliminated all the black beasts with a flurry of attacks. Howls of pain filled the air for a short while, but they ended as abruptly as they had began.  
Before they knew it, all seven of the children were embraced by their parents. Noriko stiffened for a moment when she felt Alice's warm arms around her body, not sure if she dared to believe her own senses.  
She tilted her head back and looked into her mother's face. It was the face she remembered, the same gentle smile, the same friendly eyes.  
Looking closer, she saw small tears at the edges of her eyes. Then she heard her voice.  
"You did well Noriko. You protected your sisters, you didn't give up even when it was hopeless. I am so proud of you”.  
Feeling her own eyes burning as her vision got cloudy, Noriko threw her arms around her mother and pressed her face against her chest.  
“Mom!”  
She felt the arms holding her tighten their grip slightly. She tightened her own grip and began to cry freely.  
Vaguely aware of her sisters crying in a similar manner, the young girl finally let all her built up tension drain from her and cried loudly.  
Alice held her and whispered in her ear.  
“I love you so much”.

Marisa, Sakuya and Patchouli, having placed themselves between the kids and Yukari, stared at the youkai.  
“Sorry, but your games end here gap hag”.  
Yukari frowned.  
“How rude, one should not call people names you know. Besides, my games are not quite finished”.  
Marisa gave a dark grin in return.  
“Sorry, but they are now”.  
Everyone in the room suddenly felt a strange sensation. The kids looked towards the entrance that had been blasted open, and what they saw was a rather imposing sight.  
Slowly descending until she reached the middle of the room, Reimu hovered in the air.  
It was strange to look at her. She radiated anger and determination, but apart from that there was an air of hostility and mercilessness around her that everyone, even those who knew her, were surprised to sense.  
Her face was set, not showing anger, sadness or happiness, and her glare seemed like it was burning a hole through the air between her and Yukari.

Noriko felt a little weird. Reimu felt extremely scary right now, yet at the same time reassuring. It was strangely comforting to see her like that.  
Then the shrine maiden turned to look at her children, and her eyes changed to a much softer tone.  
“It's alright now, you don't have to be scared anymore”.  
She turned her gaze back to Yukari.  
“I will now end this”.


	26. The end of the struggle

All the kids almost held their breath as Yukari looked back and forth between Reimu and the others. After doing so a few times she let out a soft giggle.  
“If your plan was to surround me, you did a pretty bad job at it”.  
Marisa just smiled at the provocation.  
“Who said anything about surrounding you? We are only here to shield the kids and their mothers, the one who will be fighting you is Reimu”.  
Yukari blinked in surprise, then turned to face the shrine maiden.  
“My, I didn't expect you to be quite so foolish”.  
Without changing her stern expression, Reimu replied.  
“The word you're looking for is 'considerate' Yukari. I simply don't want them to get hurt in the fight”.  
“Hmm, don't you think someone who fights me alone stands a much greater chance of getting hurt?”  
At those words, a dark, eerie smile spread across Reimu's face.  
“You are not the one who I worry will hurt them”

It took a few seconds for the full meaning of those words to sink in, but when they did Yukari's eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
Noriko, who heard the conversation, didn't fully understand it though. She turned her face towards Alice.  
“Mom, what does mother mean by that?”  
Alice voice was tense when she replied.  
“She means that she could unintentionally hurt us if we tried to help her fight. She will go in with full force, without holding anything back”.  
Noriko swallowed, only now fully realizing what a threat Yukari must be. The thought that she had challenged her to a fight earlier made the hair on her neck stiffen.  
She quickly gazed around at her sisters. They were all being held by their mothers just like her, and everyone had their eyes turned towards the two combatants that were about to clash.  
Suppressing her fear, Noriko turned her own gaze towards Reimu, silently begging her to be alright.  
Yukari expanded her magic circle behind her, this time activating it completely. The air around her started to crackle with tension as an enormous amount of magic power began to build up.  
“Big words for a small shrine maiden. I hope you wont regret them later”.  
Reimu conjured up her yin-yang orbs and started to rotate them around herself.  
“I won't”.  
With that, they both started attacking simultaneously, as if on cue.

In the blink of an eye, the air between them was filled with bullets. All the kids gasped at the sight, it was far more intense then anything they had previously witnessed.  
It was impossible to keep track of it all. It was massive, scary and somehow beautiful. Yet the two fighters effortlessly weaved through the curtain of bullets, neither one even coming close to taking a hit.  
Marisa, Sakuya and Patchouli created and upheld a barrier to prevent stray bullets from hitting the group of observers, each of them barely moving as they silently observed the battle unfold.

Reimu released several amulets that quickly homed in on Yukari's position. As the youkai shielded herself from them with a barrier, Reimu quickly followed them up with several colorful spirit orb bombs that surrounded Yukari and exploded.  
When the youkai emerged from the blast, she was greeted by the sight of Reimu's fist inches from her face. Not having expected a melee attack, she didn't react fast enough and a crunching noise was heard as the fist landed squarely in her face.  
Sending her opponent flying backwards, the shrine maiden didn't waste any time. She waved her gohei, and the white paper on it's tip suddenly started to glow red and extended like a whip.  
The newly formed red whip snared itself around Yukari's ankle and Reimu quickly pulled on it, sending her opponent zooming towards her and meeting her with a roundhouse kick. The force of the impact sent Yukari flying again, this time straight into the ground with a loud bang.

The whole thing had not taken many seconds to play out, yet Sachi saw it almost as if in slow motion.  
It was hard to believe what she witnessed, she knew her mother was strong but she had never before seen her fight seriously.  
The words of her teacher echoed in the back of her mind, “Someone who has been able to win against adversaries that vastly exceeded her own strength, precisely because she took the fights seriously and gave it her all, every single time”.  
The girl quietly whispered to herself.  
“So this is what it means to fight someone seriously”.  
Okuu noticed her child saying something and turned to look at her.  
“Hmm, what did you say?”  
Sachi returned the gaze.  
“Now I understand sensei's words from back then, about mama”.  
Okuu flashed a brief smile and gave her daughter a wink.  
“Keep watching, your mama is about to show you something pretty cool”.

Yukari emerged from the dust that her impact had spread through the air. She wiped dirt of her face as she climbed to Reimu's altitude again.  
“I do not remember you being able to hit quite so hard Reimu, in fact I can't remember you ever using melee attacks like that in any fight you've been in”.  
The shrine maiden replied with an expressionless face.  
“People change Yukari”.  
The youkai grinned.  
“Perhaps, but to what degree? I am not so much referring to your punch and kick, but rather to the curious fact that I was unable to enter one of my gaps to avoid crashing into the ground just now”.  
She made a gesture and the air next to her rippled a little, but nothing else happened.  
“In fact, even now I can't seem to open any gaps. What exactly did you do when your gohei was glowing red?”  
Reimu smiled.  
“Let's just say that I have prevented you from running away. I'm gonna keep you here until I've beaten the crap out of you”.  
A dangerous glint could be seen in the youkai's eye at those words.  
“If I can't run away, then I'd better stop holding back don't you think?”

After she finished her sentence, Yukari launched a massive storm of bullets. This time though she didn't stop at just that, she also fired a stream of lasers in every direction and conjured up several much larger projectiles. The term 'bullet storm' was inadequate to properly describe it.  
Yet despite the fact that there appeared to be no way to dodge it all, Reimu still seemed to float right through the storm unharmed. Even the bullets that looked like they hit her arms and legs just seemed to pass through without leaving any marks.  
The shrine maiden responded by sending out multiple waves of amulets in every direction that all turned towards Yukari.  
The youkai hit them with wide sweeps of her lasers and they lost their momentum, slowly drifting through the air.  
They didn't stay that way for long though, as Reimu waved her gohei again and a gust of wind blasted through the area.  
All the amulets were caught by the wind and, like autumn leaves, swirled around Yukari, attaching themselves to her wherever they landed.  
Reimu quickly snapped her fingers and the amulets all burst into flames.  
While her enemy struggled to free herself from the raging flames, Reimu conjured up more yin-yang orbs (she now had a total of 8), had all of them launch streams of needles straight at the youkai, all while bombarding her with more regular bullets and spirit orb bombs.

Not letting up on her attack for even a second, the shrine maiden continued to bombard her opponent until a storm of bullets came flying at her.  
As soon as she saw this she dispersed the ring of yin-yang orbs, sending them flying in different directions, and charged straight at her target with a barrier held in front of her.  
This barrier was a little different then most, as it's surface was covered in a yellowish-red light that seemed to disintegrate all the bullets that touched it.  
She used it to charge straight through the middle of the bullet storm and, once she could see the youkai's face, spun around and delivered a devastating uppercut.  
The force of the impact sent Yukari flying straight up, right into a web of strings that was now stretched between the 8 yin-yang orbs.  
The orbs quickly moved around in circles, binding her with the strings. Once she was completely tied up Reimu quickly encased her in a box-shaped barrier that was sealed shut in all directions.

As she hovered in front of the barrier, Yukari coughed and spat where she hung in the center, tightly held in place by the strings.  
The youkai glared at her, struggling to catch her breath.  
“This is beyond your capability Reimu, you should not be able to do even half of those techniques. Just what the hell did you do?”  
The shrine maiden gave her a cold stare in return.  
“As I told you before, people change”.  
“Ha, not to this degree they don't”.  
Reimu leaned a little closer.  
“And what if I told you that you still haven't seen all my tricks?”  
The youkai's face shifted to a slightly amazed look for an instant, before she coughed again and spoke.  
“What's that suppose to mean?”  
“It means that I am well aware that something like this isn't nearly enough to beat you, so I prepared a special gift for you”.  
She waved her hand and the yin-yang orbs became transparent, revealing what they had kept inside them all this time.  
It was 8 small stars, the same kind that Okuu created with her nuclear energy manipulation ability. All of them were brimming with energy, their light shining menacingly.  
Yukari, for the first time since they had seen her, lost her cool demeanor.  
“But, but that's impossible! There is no way you should be able to do this!”  
Reimu extended her hand, reached through her barrier and touched one of the orbs. When she pulled her hand back she was holding something, a round, semitransparent ball of light.  
She then moved around the barrier and did the same to the other orbs, collecting a small light ball from each of them.  
She then moved a bit further away from the barrier and held out her hand with all the light balls.  
“These are the 'eyes' of those stars, in other words the core of their structural stability. Once I crush these, the stars will all explode. I think eight mini-supernovas should be enough to knock you out for a significant amount of time”.  
As she spoke the light from the stars increased in intensity, illuminating the whole basement with a bright light.  
Yukari was, perhaps for the first time ever, at a complete loss for words. All she seemed able to do was stare at the shrine maiden in front of her in disbelief.  
Reimu face didn't change as she slowly closed her hand around the light balls, very slowly squeezing them harder and harder until she finally made one last push and crushed them all in her hand.

All 8 of the small stars seemed to convulse as they violently imploded in on themselves, and then it was as if time stopped for a moment.  
Everything just seemed to stop moving, and everyone in the room could do nothing but stare at the stars that were collapsing.  
Then came the explosions.  
The blast completely filled the space inside the box barrier in the blink of an eye, the intensity of it so strong that the temperature in the room increased several degrees and a powerful gust of wind knocked everyone on their backs. The barrier creaked and cracked under the intense pressure, but it held together and contained the massive explosion.

Noriko slowly opened her eyes. Her ears were still ringing and she felt dizzy, but she wanted to know what had happened.  
Her eyes were met by the sight of the cracked and scorched barrier disintegrating and falling apart, revealing a blackened, limp humanoid figure falling to the ground, landing with a thud.  
Black smoke stared to drift through the still very hot room and she saw cracks in the floor, ceiling and walls.  
In the middle of the room, a solitary figure hovered silently in the air with it's back turned. She slowly drifted down to the ground, right where Yukari had fallen, and inspected her.  
Apparently satisfied that the massive explosion had caused the desired effect, she turned to face her family as they were all getting to their feet.  
Her expression was soft and kind when she quietly spoke.  
“Are you alright?”  
Noriko didn't pay much attention to what the others were saying, she just silently nodded.  
Reimu's eyes became moist, and tears started to drift down her cheeks.  
“I'm glad you are all ok”.  
Then her hands went limp, she dropped her gohei as she collapsed down on her knees and started to fall backwards.

Noriko's eyes widened as she saw her mother fall. She felt like she wanted to scream, but the sound was stuck in her throat.  
She wanted to reach out and grab Reimu's hand, but it was as if she was paralyzed.  
Fear, sadness and frustration swelled in her chest and she felt completely powerless to do anything other then watching as the parent she loved plummeted to the ground.  
Then she blinked, and suddenly Sakuya was just a few paces behind Reimu. The maid quickly closed the distance and caught the unconscious shrine maiden before she hit the floor.  
Carefully picking her up in her arms, Sakuya hurriedly brought her over to the others.  
Alice stood up, looked Noriko in the eye and said “Alright, go over there with Patchouli, and stay there for now”.  
Slightly confused, Noriko obeyed. She saw that the other parents were all doing the same thing and called out to her sisters.  
“Come on you all, they need us to be over here so hurry up”.  
Her siblings joined her, all rather confused, and stared at the limp form of Reimu resting in Sakuya's arms.

Alice, Okuu, Orin, Remilia, Aya, Suika and Flandre all gathered around her and they all put one hand on her.  
The shrine maiden's body started to glow with several differently colored lights, all of them seemingly getting absorbed by one of the hands that touched her.  
Sachi turned to Patchouli.  
“Sensei, what are they doing?”  
Their teacher (showing a very uncharacteristic face), turned towards them and spoke.  
“In order to fight Yukari, Reimu absorbed a part of all your parents powers”.  
She paused for a moment, letting the enormity of her words sink in, before she continued.  
“All the spells and attacks she used where a mix of their powers as well as her own. That's why she could do things she would normally not be able to do”.  
Sachi looked like she had figured something out. From force of habit she put her hand in the air, as if they were in class.  
“Sensei, she used mommy Suika's density manipulation to turn the parts of her body that got hit by bullets into mist right? That's why they seemed to pass though her like that”.  
Patchouli nodded.  
“Indeed, and she also used Suika's strength to land those heavy hits. There were other things too, like a barrier covered in Flandre's destruction energy, Aya's speed and wind, Alice's strings combined with a few other things to make them stronger, Orin's revival and fire used on the amulets and Remi's destiny alteration to prevent Yukari from using her gaps to run away. And of course, Flan's ultimate destruction ability used on the suns created with Okuu's power”.

All the kids fell silent, everyone realizing what a titanic effort it must have taken to control all those powers at the same time and use them in such advanced ways.  
Sachi, being able to do a similar form of magic manipulation, now understood why Reimu had collapsed.  
“Sensei, w-will mama be alright?”  
Patchouli turned towards her with a serious look.  
"They are extracting their powers from her now, that should relieve the pressure on her body and mind. After that there isn't much we can do other then nurse her and wait for her to wake up. Nobody has ever tried something like this before, so we can't really tell anything for sure at this point”.

Rena, who was supported by Izumi to be able to stand, spoke up.  
“I want to help her, I can fix her with my ability”.  
Patchouli turned towards the young girl.  
"You might be able to heal her body, but her mind will still be exhausted. In any case you are not doing it tonight, you barely have enough energy to stand”.  
Rena shook her head.  
“No! I want to help her now!”  
Akane turned to her sister with a concerned look.  
“Rena, I understand how you feel, but you can't do it right now”.  
“Why?! Why can't I help mama when she fought so hard to save us?! I wanna help her now! I wanna help her now!”  
A sharp noise rang out in the room, silencing Rena's desperate cries. Noriko stood in front of sister, her hand still shaking from having slapped her cheek.  
Rena looked at her older sister in silent disbelief as Noriko opened her mouth.  
“Fool! What good will it do to hurt yourself as well? Do you think mother tried so hard and even hurt herself so that you could just waste her efforts?”  
As Noriko continued her hands trembled harder, her eyes teared up and her voice became shakier.  
“She gave it her all to save us, from an enemy none of us could fight. Please, don't let it be in vain!”  
Slowly, Rena's eyes teared up as well. It didn't take long before she was crying loudly.  
Noriko embraced her sister, crying herself, and just held her firmly, slowly rocking from side to side.

Momoka anxiously glanced around and noticed something.  
“Hey guys, it looks like they finished draining their powers from mama”.  
Everyone turned towards Reimu as Sakuya stood up, still holding her in her arms.  
Momoka carefully approached, her ears folded down.  
“W-will mama be ok?”  
Orin turned towards her daughter.  
“I can't really say for sure. This is the first time I've seen anyone do something like this”.  
Momoka lowered her head and let her tail hang limply.  
Orin got down on one knee and patted her daughter's head.  
Don't look so down, that won't help anyone right now. All we can do is to try our hardest to nurse her back to health, so let us all focus on doing that”.  
Momoka lifted the tips of her ears a little and looked into her mother's eyes. Seeing that her plan was working, Orin gave the final push.  
“It's not going to be easy, so we really need to make sure we work hard”.  
As life returned to Momoka's eyes and tail, she wiped her tears on her sleeves. She then walked over to Reimu and grabbed her fingers with her hands, a determined look on her face.  
“Don't worry mama, I will definitively make you better!”  
Smiling to herself, Orin turned to Sakuya.  
“Come on, lets get her to a bed shall we?”


	27. Aftermath

It was decided to leave Yukari where she was at the moment, seeing as Reimu had KO'd her for the time being, and seal of the basement.  
The focus of the entire household shifted to taking care of the comatose Reimu. The shrine maiden's room was turned into a nursery and every family member partook in her care.

After basically being forced to rest up for two days, Rena did all she could to heal her mother. But just like Patchouli had said, only the body was healed.  
Reimu was in a very deep sleep, she showed almost no response to stimuli and her eyes did not react to light.  
The only sign of life from her was her pulse and breathing, always keeping the same pace.

Noriko did not remain in Reimu's room for any longer periods of time the first week. When Alice asked her about it, Noriko confessed that it was just to painful to see her in that state and that “I can't take care of her if I collapse in tears”.  
At this, Alice had tightly hugged her child and whispered to her “She won't mind your tears honey, they are proof of your love”.  
In the weeks that followed, Noriko's time spent nursing her mother increased threefold.

It was hard for Akane as well. Her keen sense of other people's emotions meant that she could feel everyone's sadness wherever she went, and it almost made her depressed.  
It wasn't much better for Rena, as she had been unable to restore Reimu and felt powerless because of it. And of course, Rena being sad mad Izumi sad as well.

Since Reimu didn't even show reflexive response, it soon became necessary to come up with a way to feed her. She needed nutrition after all, and was unable to chew or swallow.  
Marisa and Patchouli came up with the solution of making a long, thin, flexible tube that they slowly inserted into her mouth and down the esophagus. They could then pour liquid food all the way down to the stomach. It wasn't pretty, but it worked and didn't cause any complications since they had made sure to keep the airway unobstructed.  
Another issue was the fact that Reimu could not use a toilet, so that had to be taken care of as well.  
They basically ended up having to use diapers, as no other option provided a better solution.  
Marisa and Sakuya insisted on being the only ones to handle that particular part of her care, saying that Reimu wouldn't want more people then necessary to have to do something like that.  
However, their main reason was that they wanted to keep Reimu's dignity intact. They felt it was important to maintain the image of her as the strong head of the family, both for her and everyone else sake.

In terms of sheer amount of time spent caring for her though, nobody could compare to Momoka.  
The red haired, cat eared girl got up earlier in the morning then anyone else (so early in fact, that Sakuya had started making her breakfast on the evenings and leaving it out for her to eat the next morning).  
After getting dressed and eating, she spent the whole day nursing her mother. She brushed her hair, made sure her hand and toenails looked good, washed her with wet towels, cleaned her teeth, made sure to shift her position every so often so she didn't get bedsores, and massaged her body often (she had asked Patchouli to teach her everything that was important in a situation like this).  
She also went to bed later then everyone else, at about the same time as Marisa (who was sleeping in Reimu's room now so that she would never be left alone).  
Momoka was the only one among the children who didn't express sadness. Instead, her golden eyes burned with a strong determination.  
She could sometimes be heard whispering to the unconscious Reimu, “Don't worry mama, I won't give up. No matter how long it takes, I will take care of you until you get better”.

Remilia, who had been closely observing the kids, felt like she had to do something to lift their spirits.  
She called Akane to her room for a private conversation and told her an idea.  
“Since Momoka works so hard every day, it won't be long before she herself gets very tired. Now, don't you think Rena could use her ability to keep your sister in good shape? I think that would give both of them some peace of mind”.  
After thinking it over, Akane agreed that it was a good idea.  
Remilia smiled a little to herself as her daughter left the room. The reason she had not told Rena this idea directly herself was because it allowed Akane to be the one to tell her, which would help her get some piece of mind as well.

After she had left, there was a knock on the door. Remilia looked up, thinking Akane might have come back to ask something.  
“Come in”.  
The door slowly opened to reveal Sakuya standing there, an uneasy expression showing on her face.  
Since this was quite unusual, Remilia didn't know what to expect.  
“Well, what is it?”  
Sakuya entered the room and closed the door behind her. She slowly approached the chair her mistress was sitting in, then kneeled down and bowed her head.  
“Milady, there is something I have to tell you. It's about myself”.  
Slightly perplexed by her behavior, Remilia could do nothing but wait for the continuation.  
Sakuya lowered her head a little more, then spoke in an unsteady voice.  
“The truth is, I am not a human. I am a dhampir, who also used to be a vampire hunter”.  
She paused for a moment, unable to look her mistress in the eye, before continuing.  
“I've never told you about this. The reason is simple, I was scared. Scared that I would lose you the way I lost my human friends when they found out what I was, scared that I would once again be alone. But most of all, scared that I would forever lose your trust”.  
An ever so light sound could barely be heard as a couple of tears fell from Sakuya's face and hit the floor.  
“But I realize now, I've been thinking about it the wrong way all along. It was me who was afraid to fully trust you.  
If I had trusted you, I would have told you everything a long time ago”.  
More tears fell, forming a tiny puddle on the floor.  
“I am a failure as a servant and head maid, I could not bring myself to trust the one who saved my life and to whom I swore eternal loyalty. I will accept any punishment you deem me deserving of”.  
Having said what she came to say, the maid now simply remained in her current position, awaiting her mistress' response.

After about a minute, Sakuya heard Remilia's feet hit the floor as she started walking towards her.  
Closing her eyes tightly, she tried not to think about what was going to happen, but it was next to impossible. All kinds of horrible scenarios formed in her mind, one worse then the other. So when her mistress stopped right in front of her, Sakuya was trembling.  
She then felt Remilia's hand on her head. It wasn't a hit, like she had expected, but a gentle caress. Opening her eyes in surprise, she slowly raised her head.  
She was greeted by the thing she had least expected, her mistress was smiling at her.  
“At last, after all this time, you finally opened up to me”.  
Sakuya blinked several times, to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but Remilia's smile was warm and very much genuine.  
“I've always known you where a dhampir. I've tasted your blood on several occasions you know, there is no way I could have missed something like that. I also know about your past, a part of it at least”.  
The maid blinked in surprise at those words, so Remilia elaborated further.  
“That vampire that knocked of your mask, he was an enemy of mine. I had planned to take care of him myself, but you guys got to him first so I hid and watched the battle. I saw everything that happened to you after that”.  
Sakuya could hardly believe the words coming out of her mistress' mouth. Completely unable to respond properly, Remilia kept smiling and continued.  
“I tracked you down afterwards because you caught my interest and I wanted to see what you where like. That's when I found you in that alley. I never told you what I knew because I hoped that you would one day feel like you could tell me yourself”.  
Sakuya was astonished to see that her mistress was the one who was crying now, while gently caressing her cheek.  
“I'm so, so very happy that I was able to earn your trust”.  
“Milady...”

It was like time stopped for a short moment, everything around them stopped and the only thing they saw where each others faces. Then the moment passed and they both found themselves entangled in a tight mutual hug and a passionate kiss.  
They stayed that way for a long time, neither of them caring to keep track of time. When they finally separated they where both panting hard, but kept a hold of each other.  
Then, Sakuya let out a small giggle, followed by a short laugh from Remilia. It wasn't long before they where both laughing hearty.  
When they had calmed down a bit, Remilia wiped a tear from her eye and tried to ask a question.  
“That thing you said you realized earlier, what made you come to that conclusion?”  
Sakuya chuckled a little.  
“When I heard Reimu saying she entrusted us with the care of her children before Marisa blasted through the barrier, when I saw everyone's trust for Reimu in the basement that she would definitively win and protect them all. I may have been blind to it before, but even I could see it clear as day at that point”.  
Remilia patted her maid's head.  
“I must remember to thank Reimu when she wakes up. She's made me see things in a new light as well”.  
They both fell silent for a moment, just looking into each others eyes.  
“She really is a special person, isn't she?”  
“Indeed she is milady, we absolutely must make sure to take care of her until she wakes up. Everyone needs her to come back”.

Kazehana was sitting in a chair next to the table where Marisa was brewing some sort of medicine. She was looking at Reimu where she lay in her bed, Momoka currently busy with cutting her mother's fingernails.  
Reimu's face appeared to be both peaceful and troubled at the same time, it was hard to find the exact words to describe it. Kazehana leaned back and turned her face towards Marisa.  
“Why did mama do what she did?”  
The witch turned to look at her.  
“Are you asking why she saved you?”  
“No, that I can easily understand. I meant, why did she fight alone? And why did she do something that hurt herself so much?”  
Marisa put one hand on the young girl's shoulder.  
“Because she wasn't just thinking of trying to win the fight. I believe her exact words were 'the kids all need their mother's, right now and in the days that follow. We can't afford to risk anyone of you getting hurt in this fight'. Of course, I believe she was thinking of our well being as well”.  
The witch turned back to her glass tubes with a small smirk at the corner of her mouth.  
“I've always known that she prefers to do things alone, but even I was slightly surprised by her conviction and complete devotion to her family”.  
Kazehana sat in silence for a bit, then turned to Marisa again.  
“There was no right choice to make in that situation was there?”  
Marisa sighed.  
“No, there wasn't. Your mother simply chose the alternative she felt would have minimal consequences”.  
The young girl turned her gaze towards Reimu's sleeping face again and asked her last question.  
“One thing bothers me though, her decision to absorb everyone's powers. You all said that this was the first time anyone attempted something like that, how could she possibly be sure it would even work?”  
Marisa put everything she was holding down on the table, placed herself in front of Kazehana and put her hands on the young girl's shoulders.  
“That was the easiest part for her. When we asked her she simply said 'I have to make it work, there is no other option for me'.”  
After a brief pause the witch looked deeply into the girl's onyx eyes.  
“Remember this, that is how strong her love for you is”.  
Kazehana's lower lip trembled, then she threw her arms around Marisa who responded in kind.  
“I want my love for mama to reach her as well, I want her to return to us!”  
“She will, just keep telling her your true feelings every day. Even if it doesn't look like it, I'm sure she can hear you”.


	28. Dreams

As the days became weeks, Reimu showed no sign of change. She was still unresponsive to stimuli and her breathing and pulse always stayed at the same level. It was impossible to tell when any sort of change would happen.  
However, Momoka's unyielding persistence was starting to rub of onto the other family members. With Rena 'recharging' her every couple of days, she tirelessly nursed her mother every single day, and her refusal to express any form of sadness had begun to inspire her siblings.  
They all still felt like they wanted to cry every time they saw Reimu lie motionless in bed, but they suppressed it and did their part, finding solace in their parent's arms later.

When the monthly food delivery came about, Marisa was the one who let them in. Since it was Ran and Chen who were on delivery duty this time, Marisa had arranged for the other adults to help Chen with the logistics while she pulled Ran to the side for a private conversation behind the house.  
After questioning her about Yukari's behavior, Ran's face showed a slightly strange expression.  
“Oh, well that certainly was not the outcome I had expected”.  
Marisa's tone became darker as she responded.  
“So, you knew about this did you?”  
The shikigami nodded.  
“Of course I did, it was something lady Yukari planned to do after all”.  
Marisa grabbed Ran by her collar and slammed her against the wall.  
“She PLANNED to do this?! And you just let it happen? Without even trying to warn us?!”  
She noticed how hard she was breathing and her fist trembled with rage, but she held eye contact and continued.  
“Answer me! Why did she do this?”  
The shikigami dropped her gaze.  
“Go ahead and hit me if you want, I totally deserve it. Afterwards I shall tell you everything”.  
Marisa raised her hand and readied herself to strike. Ran made no effort whatsoever to defend or avoid the blow, she just stood there and waited for it to come.  
Hesitating for just a second, the witch opened her fist and slapped her instead (she made sure to still hit hard though).  
Still trembling slightly, Marisa released Ran's collar and backed up a few feet.  
“Now you WILL tell me everything I want to know!”  
The shikigami sat down on the ground and crossed her legs, leaning against the wall behind her.  
“Yes, I will”.

 

Marisa just stood there frozen on the spot. What Ran had told her would have sounded insane coming from anyone else.  
She believed it though, she had studied Ran closely while she was talking and decided that she wasn't lying. It was just hard to imagine how someone could have come up with such a plan.  
To sort out her thoughts, she began to question the youkai.  
“You seriously mean to tell me that Yukari's plan was to help us by doing this?”  
“I do. I realize how it must sound, but lady Yukari knew from the start that in order for the children to be successful in saving Gensokyo, she needed to do this”.  
When Marisa was unable to give a reply, Ran continued.  
“Think about it. You can train all you want, but you always know in the back of your mind that there is no actual danger involved. There is nothing that can substitute experience with real danger. By becoming a villain who abducts them and tries to kill them, lady Yukari let them feel true fear as well as eliminating any lingering hubris and illusions they may have harbored, something you guys have also tried to teach them if I'm not mistaken”.  
Marisa finally found her voice again.  
“But how could she be sure they wouldn't actually get seriously hurt?”  
“She wasn't, that was the whole point. She was sure of one thing though, that you guys would come and rescue them, thus deepening your bonds, and that they will grow more from this experience then they would from years of study. That's why she brought them to the basement and set up the barrier so that you could see what was happening from outside, if she really wanted to kidnap them she would have brought them outside this time-bubble, or even outside Gensokyo”.  
Marisa had to agree with that. Yukari could easily have brought them to the moon if she so pleased, placing them in the basement and allowing the parents to see it all had seemed a bit strange to her back when it happened.  
She mumbled to herself, “Only Yukari could have thought of something like this”.

Ran sighed heavily.  
“Of course, she didn't expect Reimu to fight her alone in the way you say she did. You have my deepest apologies for what happened to her as a result”.  
Marisa furrowed her brow.  
“I've noticed something else, doesn't this mean that Yukari more or less permanently ruins any chances of becoming friendly with the kids, as well as losing Reimu as a friend?”  
Ran smirked slightly.  
“I'm not sure miss Reimu would call lady Yukari a friend, but you're right. When I asked her the same question, she said 'I realize that this will turn me into a villain in her eyes, probably forever, but isn't it a role that suits me better then anything else? A hero needs a villain to oppose her to become a hero, and those kids need a hero to follow'. I guess she felt it was worth the price”.  
Marisa let out a small whistle.  
“Wow, talk about some strong determination. I think I know another person like that”.  
They both smiled in understanding.

_My vision is hazy, my limbs are heavy, my mind feels like it's on fire, pain is surging through every nerve in my body._  
_It burns._  
_Why is it so intense?_  
_It burns._  
_Why does it hurt so much?_  
_It burns._  
_They are all behind me, I'm the only one standing between them and this gap hag that's threatening them._  
_It burns._  
_Just holding all these powers within me is more straining then I imagined, I'm not sure I can hold it together at this rate._  
_It burns._  
_No! I have to do it! They all depend on me, they are all scared, I have to protect them no matter what!_  
_It burns._

 _Argh! The pain gets worse the longer we fight, every time I use their abilities with my own the pain intensifies._  
_My head, it burns so much._  
_Keep pushing through it, this pain is nothing compered to what your children must have felt up until now._  
_But it burns so very much._  
_Keep attacking her, it's working. Keep finding new combinations to hit her with._  
_But it burns so much._  
_Not yet! She wont go down from just this. I need to keep at it until my trump card is ready._  
_Dammit it burns so much!_

 _There! I finally have her pinned in my trap. Now I can deliver the finishing blow._  
_It burns so much!_  
_Just a little longer, push through it just a little longer._  
_It burns so much!_  
_Alright, I've collected all the 'eyes', now to crush them._  
_IT BURNS SO MUCH!_

 _Whoa, my barrier cracked a little more then I would have liked, but it withstood the blast. She must be knocked out after something like that._  
_It burns so much, just let go and faint already so it can end!_  
_Not yet! I still have to make sure she is actually down, I can't afford to rest until I know._  
_It burns!_  
_Ok, she appears to be dealt with. I succeeded. Now, there is just one final thing I need to confirm._  
_It burns!_  
_Turn around, and check on my family. Are they alright?_  
_It burns!_  
_Oh thank the heavens, they are ok! Now I can finally let go, and faint._  
_The burning, it is easing up a little._  
_My vision is going dark, I am vaguely aware of myself falling backwards. It doesn't matter, nothing can be worse then this burning pain. Hitting a cold hard floor might even be preferable._  
_The burning is ceasing._  
_Oh, it seems like I didn't hit the floor, someone caught me. It must have been Sakuya, she could have moved that fast without me feeling it. She seems to be carrying me._  
_It's still burning a bit._  
_Now I feel more hands on me, everyone's hands. I can feel them draining their powers from me._  
_The burning, it's disappearing._  
_Ah, at last the pain is gone. Let me rest for a little while, just a little while..._

_“Mama, I love you”._  
_Who's voice is that? It feels like I should know, but I just can't seem to remember._  
_“Mama, please be alright”._  
_There's another one, this one also feels familiar._  
_“Mama, thank you”._  
_A third one, dammit I should know who this is as well._  
_“Mama, I want to be able to talk with you again...”_  
_Wait, all these familiar voices, they have something in common don't they?_  
_“Mama, please return to us”._  
_That's right, the more of them I hear, the more familiar they seem. It must be because they are all related._  
_“Mother, I-I'll do better, I'll get stronger, I'll get so strong that next time, I can help you and you wont need to fight alone. So please, please come back!”_  
_Wait, that's the key word, 'related'. They are not just related to each other, they are also related to...”_  
_“Don't worry mama, I wont give up. No matter how long it takes, I will take care of you until you get better”._  
_That's it! They are all related to me! They are my children! I, I want to see their faces, I want to embrace them and feel their warmth, I want to hear their voices, I want to feel their familiar smell._  
_I want to see them again!!_

 

Reimu's eyes flew wide open. She was breathing heavily, her pulse was racing and she was sweating all over.  
Her body felt like it was made of lead, so instead of trying to move she blinked several times to try to focus and see where she was.  
When her vision stopped being blurry, she could see a familiar ceiling. She moved her eyes to the right and saw the furniture in her own room, so that's where she was then.  
When she moved her gaze over to the left, another familiar object came into sight. A large, pointed black hat with a huge brim. The owner of the hat showed her trademark grin.  
“How are ya feeling?”  
Reimu blinked again, to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her. Once she confirmed that it was indeed Marisa sitting by her bed, she sighed deeply.  
“I feel like crap. I'm sweaty and smelly, I don't feel like moving and I've got a headache”.  
Marisa chuckled.  
“How honest of you, but I think that part of you is kinda cute actually”.  
They both laughed at their mutual silliness.

Once they started talking Marisa explained that she had given Reimu a special medicine that she had been brewing for a while.  
She had left specially made crystals under the sheets of the bed that absorbed the love her children directed at her whenever they where in the room, then poured it all into a potion that she had fed down the feeding tube (she had also removed the tube afterwards, because it wouldn't have felt very pleasant to wake up with that thing down your throat).  
“Oh, that must have been the source of my dream, the later part of it anyway”.  
Marisa tilted her head.  
"So it made it's way into your dreams did it? Well I was kinda hoping it would do that, so I would go so far as to call this experiment a success”.  
“Don't call it an experiment, it makes it sound like I'm some sort of labrat or something”.  
“Hihi, I think you already turned yourself into a labrat back when you did your crazy power-mix thing”.  
Reimu's face contorted.  
“Ugh, don't remind me. Even just remembering that makes it feel like the burning will come back”.  
“Huh, the burning? What burning?”  
“Let's leave that discussion for another time, I can't really talk about it yet without re-living it to vividly”.  
“Got ya, lets change the subject then”.

Marisa moved a little closer and touched Reimu's cheek.  
“I want to ask a small favor of you. Can you pretend to still be asleep until morning?”  
Reimu raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
“It's the middle of the night actually, I thought it would be best if you were alone when you woke up, just in case there was any lingering confusion or something similar”.  
Reimu smiled and put her hand on top of Marisa's.  
“I'm never alone when you're around. Can I just ask why you want me to pretend to sleep?”  
“Because, that kid Momoka has been tirelessly taking care of you every single day from dawn till dusk. She gets up so early that Sakuya has to prepare her breakfast on the evenings for it to be ready in time the next day”.  
Marisa smiled at Reimu's stunned look.  
“I think it's only fair if she gets to be the first one to see you 'wake up', as it were”.  
Reimu pondered the meaning of those words for a minute. She was extremely moved by Momoka's actions and dedication, and Marisa's reasoning seemed to make perfect sense.  
She looked at her friend and gave her reply.  
“Alright, I can do that for her. She deserves it”.

 

Neither Reimu or Marisa slept that night, they had so much to talk about. Marisa told her everything that had happened (although she left out the part about Yukari's plan, as per Ran's request), and Reimu had so many questions about her family and how they were holding up.  
They talked for so long that eventually, light started to trickle in through the window.  
Marisa sprang to her feet and quickly moved towards her own bed.  
“Oh crap, I lost track of time. Hurry, pretend that you are asleep, Momoka will be here any moment now”.  
As Reimu obeyed and closed her eyes, she could hear light footsteps in th hallway outside her door.  
A few seconds later, she heard the door open.  
“Good morning auntie Marisa”.  
The witch stirred in her bed and pretended to be sleepy.  
“Oh, good morning Momoka, what time is it?”  
The girl laughed, the sound felt like a warm, flower scented spring wind to Reimu.  
“You always ask me that auntie, I'm not late today either”.  
Marisa pretended to groan as she turned around in her bed.  
“I'll join you in a little while, let me rest for a bit longer”.  
“Ok then, no problem”.  
Reimu heard her daughter approach the bed and put something down on the chair next to it.  
“Hmm, it seems like you've been sweating a lot tonight mama. Don't worry though, I've got a wet towel right here. I'll clean it up”.  
Reimu felt the towel wiping her forehead, face and neck. It was a very gentle touch, full of affection, and the sensation nearly made her cry.  
When Momoka was done, she moved on to brushing her mother's hair. She was humming as she did, a noise that sounded like purring, and Reimu felt like she could not wait any longer, she had to see her daughter's face.

Very slowly, painfully so, she opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of her read-haired daughter, cat ears wiggling happily, humming as she was focused on her mother's hair.  
Reimu opened her mouth.  
“Momoka, is that you?”  
The girl froze, becoming as stiff as a statue (the shrine maiden vaguely seemed to remember Orin reacting in a similar fashion once).  
She slowly turned her head, and her golden eyes met Reimu's gaze. They stared at each other for a long time, neither one moving or saying anything, until Reimu finally broke the silence with a smile.  
“Thank you for everything you've done for me sweety, you made me better again”.  
At this, Momoka's lower lip began to tremble. It quickly spread to the rest of her face and even her ears and tail. She dropped the hairbrush she was holding, and the sound it made when it hit the floor seemed to jump start her.  
“MAMA!”  
She threw her arms around Reimu's neck and back and held her tightly. She buried her face into her mother's shoulder and cried loudly, repeating a single word over and over.  
“Mama! Mama! Mama!”  
Reimu embraced her daughter and responded in kind.  
“I love you. I love you”.  
Marisa sat up in her bed and observed them for a while. This was probably one of the most heartwarming scenes she had ever witnessed. She was really glad that she had suggested to Reimu that she should pretend to sleep until now.  
She got up from her bed and moved towards the door.  
“Well then, time to go tell the rest of the household the good news”.


	29. Healing

Once Marisa had spread the news the shrine maiden's room quickly filled up with people, tears and laughter.  
She took her time and gave each and everyone a long, tight hug, and many words of love and affection were spoken during that morning.  
The rest of the day was basically spent holding a 'Welcome Home' party for Reimu. She was a bit unsteady on her legs so Sakuya volunteered to be her assistant and help her move around.  
All the kids were eagerly chatting away, telling Reimu about everything that she had missed while she was asleep.  
Reimu was perfectly happy with just letting them talk. It was therapeutic for them to relieve themselves of all their pent up emotions, and listening to their voices filled her heart with warmth. 

They moved to the living room where Reimu sat down heavily in the largest sofa. All her children flocked around her as they continued talk, and Reimu was as happy as can be to let them.  
After a while, Akane became quiet, stood up and placed herself in front of her mother.  
Reimu gave her a puzzled look.  
“Is something the matter honey?”  
Akane's gaze was slightly lowered, yet she didn't really look unhappy. Her siblings quieted down a bit to see what she would say.  
When she raised her head to meet Reimu's gaze, she was smiling.  
“I want to show you something mama, please don't be alarmed”.  
The girl then raised her hand and conjured up her elaborate, pink glowing spear.  
As the room fell into complete silence, she gently dragged the fingers of her free hand along the length of the weapon.  
“We all told you about this earlier, and what that hag said about it when she saw me use it”.  
Reimu nodded.  
“That it could affect the emotional state of those it stabs”.  
Akane shook her head.  
“She only got it half right mama. What it really does, is make it's target feel what I feel”.  
The surprise in her sister's eyes told Reimu that this was news to them as well.  
“So, that means...”  
Akane smiled.  
“Yes, it means that beast felt all of my fear, panic, hatred and helplessness when I stabbed it”.  
Sachi spoke up.  
“But you looked so calm and focused when you fought it, you did not look scared at all”.  
“Oh, but I was scared sis. I was terrified when I challenged it”.  
“Then how were you able to stay so calm?”  
“Because I realized something. They were my own emotions, and I could choose how I wanted them to affect me”.  
She smiled at her sister's stunned faces and continued.  
“My target did not have that luxury. Since the emotions it felt was not it's own, it had no control over them. That's why it got so affected by them”.  
She lowered the tip of her spear until it was pointing at Reimu.  
“I'm telling you all this mama, so that you will understand what I'm doing now”.  
Reimu nodded in understanding.  
“You want to give me the chance to feel what you feel right now, because you can't find the right words to say it”.  
“Precisely, I want you to know just how much we all love you mama”.  
She winked at her sisters.  
“Since I can tell everyone feels the same way I do, what you will feel will speak for all of us”.  
Reimu gave her daughter a warm smile and raised her hand, putting her index finger against the tip of the beautiful spear.  
“I am honored that you would allow me to glimpse into your heart. I happily accept”.  
Akane smiled and gently pushed her spear forward, piercing the skin and drawing a small amount of blood.

Reimu felt as if a stream of warm water was being poured into her body through her fingertip. It quickly spread throughout her whole body and made her feel warm and comfortable.  
A feeling of bliss came over her, she felt loved, looked after, appreciated, safe and protected.  
Then Akane withdrew her spear and made it dissipate into mist. Reimu could feel herself returning to her own state of mind, but the memory of her daughter's feelings for her remained, like a lingering summer evening when the sun doesn't quite set.  
She reached out with both arms and pulled Akane into a tight hug. The girl responded in kind, no words needed to be spoken.  
Reimu repeated the same process with all her children, thinking to herself that nothing could be better then this feeling.  
She loved her children so very, very much.

 

Over the course of the weeks that followed, Reimu slowly regained her strength. Through the loving care of her family, she could feel her stamina and alertness return.  
Marisa said that it would probably have taken a lot longer if Momoka hadn't taken such good care of her body while she was comatose, making Reimu feel an immense gratitude towards the cat eared girl as well as everyone else who had cared for her.  
She hated the feeling of being weak so she tried her hardest to return to top shape as soon as possible (although her friends reminded her to not overdo it more then once).

One afternoon when Reimu had put all the kids to bed (singing to them all again at bedtime had been one of her most treasured moments over the past week), Marisa was waiting for her when she left the room and closed the door.  
“How are ya coming along?”  
“Well enough. I still don't really feel like trying to use any magic, but apart from that I feel great”.  
Marisa leaned closer and hooked her arm around Reimu's shoulders.  
“You know, while you were taking your sweet time napping, something fun actually happened, believe it or not. I just haven't found the right time to tell you yet”.  
Reimu raised an eyebrow.  
“And what would that be, seeing as you figured that this would be the right time to bring it up?”  
Marisa grinned deviously.  
“Oh, why don't I just show you instead? It will be a lot easier then saying it”.  
Her curiosity awakened, Reimu twirled her hand in an 'after you' gesture.  
“Then lead the way, this sounds intriguing”.

Marisa lead her friend towards the back of the house, straight in the direction of the soundproof bedroom. When they got close to the slightly ajar door, Reimu could hear the faint sound of voices slipping out into the hallway.  
When she gave Marisa a questioning gaze, the witch just grinned and gestured for her to look inside the room.  
Her eyes were met by the sight of a nervous Sakuya squirming a little as she was standing in front of her mistress (who was sitting on the bed).  
“Ah, milady, I'm not sure I can do this”.  
“It's easy enough Sakuya, just prick me a little with your knife, then drink just like I always do it”.  
“But, but I can't aim my knife at you”.  
“It's fine, I want you to do it. Will it be easier if I said it was an order?”  
“M-maybe, probably”.  
“Then it's an order from your master. I want you to be the first one to ever taste my blood”.  
Reimu noticed that she was holding her breath. She turned her astonished face towards Marisa, who smiled and whispered in her ear.  
“Our little resident maid finally worked up the courage to tell her mistress everything, and it turns out that Remilia was very moved by her decision to do so. She now wants Sakuya to feel more comfortable with her vampire half, so she is trying to get her to feed like a vampire does”.  
Turning her gaze back towards the interior of the bedroom, Reimu saw that Sakuya was now holding a silver knife in her hand, but hesitated to move it closer.  
The vampire smiled and put her hands around Sakuya's.  
“Here, I'll help you hold it steady”.  
She pulled it closer, until the tip touched the skin on her neck. She then gently pressed it a little bit further, until a drop of crimson began to travel down her neck, leaving a thin, red line in it's wake.

Sakuya's eyes widened a little. She withdrew her hand and threw the knife away. It made a surprisingly beautiful sound as it clattered across the floor, it's tip colored red.  
She extended two shaking hands, got down on one knee and embraced her mistress.  
With her head at neck height, the maid opened her mouth and extended her tongue. Ever so slowly, she traced the red line along the neck with her tongue, before covering the small wound with her mouth and starting to feed.  
Remilia let out a pleasurable sigh as she wrapped her arms around Sakuya's head.  
“Yes, just like that, move you tongue as you slowly suck on it”.  
Reimu could feel her pulse picking up speed as she was watching.  
She was very happy for Sakuya's sake. She had often wished that Remilia would find out somehow since she was sure there would be no problem once she did, but she would never have broken her promise to Sakuya to keep quiet.  
The scene before her now brought her much joy to witness, but she could also feel her own body starting to ache, as if longing for something.

When she turned towards Marisa again, the witch smiled knowingly.  
“I know you've been hurtin' for it real bad these past few days, you've just been to polite to mention it”.  
As Reimu's face became redder, the witch giggled and continued.  
“Me and Remilia though up a little plan to get you back in the swing of things, this is part one. Oh and by the way, Sakuya doesn't know anything about it yet”.  
Feeling that there was more to it, particularly that 'yet' at the end, Reimu grinned.  
“I should have figured it out sooner, of course this is your doing. It's got your style written all over it”.  
The witch flashed a smile in return.  
“Well then, are you ready for part two?”

As if on cue, Reimu could feel another presence approach from the other end of the hallway. As she turned around, her eyes fell on a stunning visage.  
Flandre was standing in the middle of the hallway, a slightly embarrassed yet eager look on her face.  
She was wearing a short sleeved red top that barely reached below her breasts, exposing her belly. Her legs were covered in black thigh-high socks that left just a little bit of skin visible between themselves and the short black skirt she was wearing.  
She had black, lace-shaped high heeled shoes on her feet and red ribbons tied into bows around her ankles, and her blonde hair was tied into twintails with two more red ribbons.  
She held her arms behind her back as she squirmed a little, lightly tapping one of her feet against the floor.

Reimu was at a complete loss for words, all she was capable of doing was stare in awe. She could not believe how sexy and cute Flandre looked right now.  
She opened her mouth and barely managed to squeeze out a few words.  
“I, I never knew you could be so bold Flan”.  
The vampire smiled shyly.  
“Shall I take that to mean you like what you see?”  
As Reimu nodded vigorously, Flandre started moving her hands towards her face and belly, revealing that she was wearing black velvet gloves that reached above her elbows. Her right hand started rubbing her stomach in circles around the navel, her left hand stroked her cheeks and throat in a sensual, erotic fashion. The face she was making completed the picture, in Reimu's eyes she was now a sex goddess (even the movements of her wings seemed seductive).  
The vampire let out quiet moans as she spoke.  
“Ah, I've been longing for you Reimu. I've felt lonely, and I'm sure you did as well when you were sleeping. Come, take me into your arms so we can both cure each others loneliness, and let me heal your heart with my own”.  
After she spoke, she moved her right hand down and lifted the edge of her skirt up a little, revealing a glimpse of her red and white striped panties. This gesture finally pushed Reimu over the edge.  
Unable to stop herself any longer, she quickly covered the distance between them in a few long strides, got down on one knee and pulled Flandre into a tight hug, kissing her greedily.  
The vampire responded by folding her arms around Reimu's head and parting her lips, letting the shrine maiden's tongue invade her mouth while sucking strongly on it.  
Reimu wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, nor did she care. All that mattered to her at the moment was the feelings of mutual love between her and Flandre.

When their lips finally parted they struggled to catch their breath, but with very satisfied smiles on their faces.  
Reimu finally noticed that someone else other then Marisa was watching her.  
“Well well, you sure do bring out a special side of my sister don't you Reimu?”  
She turned her head and saw a smirking Marisa, a happy Remilia and a blushing Sakuya observing them.  
She grinned at them.  
“What can I say? I seem to be popular”.  
Everyone laughed, then Remilia gestured towards the bedroom.  
“Well then, shall we?”

Reimu was sitting on the bed with Flandre in her lap. The vampire had both her arms and legs wrapped around her and their tongues were engaged in a wrestling match.  
Reimu used one of her hands to caress the base of her partner's wings, drawing cute muffled squeals from her.  
On the couch that stood along the wall, Sakuya was sandwiched between Remilia and Marisa (all three of them were naked). The vampire was licking her maid's breasts, navel and neck while Marisa licked her back and shoulders. Both of them used their hands to caress her everywhere they could reach.  
Sakuya covered her mouth with one hand, making a lot of very cute noises, while her eyes observed Reimu and the young mistress going at it.  
Flandre had already taken a bottle of Marisa's potion into her mouth and fed it to Reimu during their kissing, and there was now a rather large bulge visible at the shrine maiden's crotch.

Flandre pulled back from the kiss and caressed Reimu's cheek. The soft velvet glove made it feel even more arousing then normal.  
“Let me see your hard dick Reimu, let me service you”.  
She slid down onto the floor and lifted the shrine maiden's skirt. She was greeted by a rock hard penis pointing straight at her face.  
“How wonderful, I'd almost forgotten how magnificent you get at times like these”.  
She moved her head closer and stroked her cheeks against the hard member, making Reimu's breath more labored. She then grabbed it's base with her gloved hand and put the tip in her mouth.  
She made her tongue run circles around the head while doing her best to salivate as much as she could, then lowered her bead until the tip of the penis poked against her throat.  
Reimu moaned and moved her hands to Flandre's head, letting her fingers play with the blonde twintails.  
She threw a glance at Sakuya and saw the maid moan and squirm as Remilia was now licking and fingering her pussy while Marisa held her from behind and stuck a finger into the maid's mouth while licking her ear.

As they both got aroused by the treatment they were given and the spectacle they were watching, their eyes met.  
There was a short moment of understanding and happiness being communicated between them, before their respective partners stole their attention back.  
Flandre pulled her head back and smiled.  
“I love it when you play with my hair like that, it makes me all giddy”.  
“I'm glad you like it, you are just so cute I can't stop myself”.  
The vampire grinned.  
“I like how that sounds. Why don't you show me what being unable to hold back truly means”.  
As she spoke, she gently pushed Reimu down on her back and mounted her. She lifted her skirt, pulled her soaking wet panties to the side and grabbed the dick.  
Placing the tip against her entrance, she slowly lowered herself. Reimu could feel the soft, tight warmth wrap itself around her as Flandre went lower and lower.

When the tip of the penis reached the entrance to her womb, she grabbed Reimu's hands and put them on her hips.  
“Push it all the way in so that it reaches the back of my womb”.  
Reimu did as she was told and her partner shuddered as her most precious place welcomed the invader.  
The vampire smiled and moved Reimu's hand to her belly.  
“Can you feel your hard rod inside me? Filling me all the way up?”  
The shrine maiden rose to a sitting position again so that their faces came really close.  
“I can feel it, I can also feel you coiling lewdly around me you little minx”.  
Flandre let out a small laugh and wrapped her legs around Reimu's back.  
“Then put it to good use. Pound this naughty little minx hard and fill me up. Let me feel you dominating me and mark my most precious spot with your smell”.  
Embracing each other, they both started to move at a matching pace while kissing greedily.

Sakuya could feel something build up inside her. The sight of the young mistress having sex while dressed the way she was caused her to feel her mistress' and Marisa's touch a lot more then usual. She let her eyes wander over the spectacle in front of her.  
Flandre's sock covered legs twitched a little every time Reimu thrust into her. The ribbons around her ankles and her high heel shoes drew Sakuya's gaze whenever they vibrated. She saw their tongues wrap around each other and was gripped by an urge to feel a kiss herself.  
“Ah, mistress, please kiss me, I beg you”.  
Remilia smiled and drew a line with her tongue across her maid's stomach, chest and neck on her way up before sealing her mouth with a deep kiss.  
As Sakuya eagerly answered it, Marisa's fingers found their way into her pussy and continued where Remilia's tongue had left of.  
Feeling the witch lick the back of her neck, it didn't take long for Sakuya to go over the edge. She moaned loudly as her body convulsed from her orgasm. In the corner of her eye she could see Reimu and Flandre pick up their pace when they heard her.  
The next thing she knew, Marisa was naked and laying on her back beneath her. Remilia (who was also naked) pushed Sakuya's face down towards Marisa's crotch so that they ended up in a 69 position.  
Sakuya could feel the witch's tongue entering her pussy and move around. She eagerly started licking her in return, only to feel her mistress stick her tongue into her butthole.  
The overwhelming pleasure of having both her holes licked made her eager again, and she increased her own licking pace while wetting her index finger so she could stick it in Marisa's butt.  
She could feel the witch tremble a little when she inserted her finger before they all continued.  
Glancing at the duo on the bed, she just managed to catch them in the moment of climax.  
Flandre's head was leaning back and she was screaming as Reimu pumped her belly full of cum.

Reimu leaned her head forward and licked the vampire's neck while she was spurting. She could feel her partner's whole body tremble and tighten it's grip on her. The soft fabric of her gloves and socks made it a very pleasurable experience.  
After the convulsions subsided they stayed connected while hugging. Reimu could feel her cum flow around her shaft inside Flandre's pussy.  
After a few minutes the vampire spoke.  
“You know, there was a time when I would never have believed you if you had told me loss of muscle control could feel this good”.  
Reimu smiled in response.  
“Are you saying I make you feel all weak?”  
Flandre leaned closer and licked her partner's neck.  
“Yes, and I want you to do it some more”.  
She then lowered her voice and whispered into Reimu's ear.  
“Show our audience just how lewd you make me, and how hard you can dominate me”.  
Reimu put Flandre down onto her back on the bed, then grabbed her legs and lifted them until her heels pointed straight up into the air.  
Her dick still inside, she wrapped one arm around the vampire's legs and pressed them together, then started to caress her partner's clit with the thumb on her other hand.  
Flandre quickly started to moan again and ran her hands over her breasts, neck and face, caressing all her own weak points with her fingers covered in soft cloth.  
With her wings (and twintails) spread out on either side of her, their multi-colored crystals shimmering slightly, Reimu thought she looked even more like a sex goddess now then before.  
She moved her head slightly and started to stroke her cheek against the bows tied around the vampire's ankles.

“Ah, ah, ah, Reimu, please, fuck me! I want you to fuck me so bad right now!”  
The shrine maiden complied and began to move her hips. Fucking this soft, tight pussy while it was filled to the brim with her own cum felt so good that she quickly lost control of herself and began to thrust at full force.  
She was vaguely aware of her own moans while she was watching Flandre's cute reactions. She moaned and gasped while tossing her head around, making her twintails flail all over. Her hands moved faster over her body and small tears formed at the corners of her eyes.  
“Yes! Fuck me hard! Oh don't stop, keep going!”  
Eventually, Flandre extended both her arms towards Reimu's face and pleaded in a small voice.  
“Hold me, please”.  
Feeling her heart jump a little, Reimu quickly parted the vampire's legs (they quickly wrapped themselves around her waist when she did) and bent down, embraced Flandre and pressed their chests together. She continued to fuck her at a furious pace and licked her neck.  
The vampire was not even trying to restrain herself any longer, screaming as loudly as her lounges allowed her while doing her best to squeeze down on her partner's dick.  
Reimu could hear herself moaning and gasping as her orgasm hit, spurting a large amount of semen while not slowing down her thrusts for a second. She was not sure how long she kept going but it felt like a small eternity. When she finally stopped moving she collapsed on top of Flandre, feeling immensely satisfied.  
She gasped for breath but managed to spurt out a few words.  
“Ha, ha, s-sorry Flan, I just c-cant seem to move yet”.  
The vampire, who was also gasping for breath, gently touched her cheek.  
“Ha, ha, i-it's ok, you don't, feel heavy, to me. I actually, like the feeling, of your weight, on me”  
They both giggled at each other, then shared a gentle kiss. 

Once she was able to move again, Reimu sat up on the side of the bed with her arm around Flandre (who was sitting beside her and hugging her while making a lovely face).  
The shrine maiden scratched her cheek uneasily with her finger tip.  
“Sorry Flan, I think I got a little carried away there”.  
The vampire just smiled in response.  
“No problem, I actually wanted to make you lose control the way you make me. It feels good doesn't it?”  
Reimu blushed.  
“I, can't deny that”.  
Truth be told, making Flandre lose control by fucking her had felt amazing, but to be made to lose it herself had felt even better. Just remembering it made her feel a little hotter again.  
“Hihi, and look, bis sis had fun as well”.  
After Sakuya had come again while making Marisa come, both of them had gone to work on Remilia. Sakuya had licked her butthole, Marisa her pussy, and the vampire had been made to come really hard shortly after Reimu and Flandre.  
All three of them were currently snuggling in the couch.  
Reimu turned her gaze back towards Flandre.  
“There's something that's been on my mind for a while now. Where exactly did you get those clothes?”  
Flandre laughed.  
“Hihi, these? I asked Alice to make them for me. She seemed to enjoy working on them, because I caught a glimpse of another design she had on her desk under some other papers”.  
Her face changed into a somewhat smug look as she continued.  
“It was probably a design for herself, I didn't see it to well but lets just say that it appeared to be a blue dress with white lace, and several gold colored ribbons. I think she means to show it to you soon, you should look forward to it”.  
Reimu swallowed a little before embracing Flandre again.  
“Thank you for today. I didn't even realize how much I needed this”.  
The vampire giggled and returned the hug.  
“Just like Marisa thought”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now nearing it's conclusion. I will write a little 'special extra' that will be posted along with the last chapter, that's what's taking me a little while to write.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Cheers


	30. Family practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I am now focusing my efforts on writing my book, the speed at which I produce these chapters has been heavily reduced (as you probably noticed), so my reasoning goes as follows: Instead of making you guys wait forever for the ending, I'll give it to you now.  
> I will post a separate work (titled 'Family Extra') where I post the rest of the chapters as I find the time to write them. Think of them as Omake chapters.
> 
> And with that, here is the conclusion to this story. I hope you enjoy it.

In the weeks that followed, Reimu started to recover faster then before. She told Flandre (who spent several nights with her during this time) that she now understood where Rena's ability came from, something that made the vampire blush unexpectedly deep and whisper a quiet 'thank you'.

Once she was fully restored, everyone arranged a party for the re-formation of the family.  
In Reimu's eyes it was absolutely perfect. Everyone of her children had made contributions to the food (she had seen them practice in the kitchen under Sakuya's guidance several times, silently giggling to herself when they made mistakes like putting salt instead of sugar in muffins), and the result was a colorful buffet that was a lot of fun eating.

Suika and Orin performed on stage while bathed in the sparkling light from Okuu's sun being filtered through Rena's wings, drawing loud cheers from the whole room as they displayed their trademark daredevil stunts while illuminated by rainbow colored light.  
Their act was followed by a doll theater performed by Alice and Noriko. The girl had trained herself harder then ever before during the past months, and it showed. She was skilled enough to move all three of her dolls as if they were actually alive with their own separate personalities, the magic she could wield through them was quite impressive and she could even make them talk (all in different voices).

As Reimu was watching the show with Momoka sitting in her lap (purring happily as her head was patted), she thought about all her children and how hard they had been training themselves lately.  
There was a clear difference in their attitude and approach to their training now compared to before Yukari abducted them, and their skills had increased considerably.  
Reimu preferred to think of it as the silver lining to an otherwise horrible event. She still wondered at times why Yukari had chosen that particular time to do it, but it was hardly the first time the gap youkai had done something that didn't make any sense, so there was no real point in lingering on it.  
She turned her attention back towards the play, slowly scratching Momoka's ears.

Marisa was watching Reimu out of the corner of her eye where she sat a few seats away from her. She had been worried for a while, but it finally seemed like her friend was back to her normal self.  
The witch smirked to herself as her attention turned towards all the kids. Despite her initial reaction when Ran had told her about Yukari's plan, there was no denying the fact that it had indeed helped them grow.  
The effect it had on them and their resulting change was somewhat similar to the changes the adults had underwent when they became parents and aunts, something Marisa found oddly amusing.  
She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “At least now we don't have to worry so much about them getting strong enough”, she thought to herself.

The evening proceeded with charades, drawing roaring laughter from everyone present (especially when Okuu tried to do the word 'timestop'. Everyone kept getting it wrong until Sachi helped her mother out).  
Other highlights included Kazehana and Momoka doing the word 'snuggle', Patchouli doing the word 'ecstatic', and Aya doing the word 'subtle'.  
It got pretty late before anyone even realized it, and the sleepy but happy kids were all tucked into their beds by their parents.  
Once everyone had gone to bed, Reimu went to the front door and sat down on the porch, looking at the artificial night sky that surrounded her. She was happy of course, but she also felt something else that was hard to define.  
She heard soft footsteps behind her and smiled. “I figured you would find me”.  
Marisa let out a short laugh. “It wasn't even hard”.  
The witch sat down next to Reimu and the two friends embraced each other while looking at the stars.  
“Hmm, ya seem awfully peaceful right now, did perhaps something good happen today?”  
Reimu smiled. “Marisa, I just love you, do you know that?”  
“I know. Because I love you too”.  
As they continued to sit there, basking in each others warmth, Reimu thought to herself that the word 'peaceful' was what she had been looking for before. This was the first time in forever that she truly felt peaceful, and she intended to enjoy the moment to it's fullest.

 

-Several years later-

This was the day, the day that the Hakurei shrine would re-join the rest of Gensokyo. Everyone was gathered on the front lawn while Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya prepared to disperse the time bubble that surrounded them.

All the kids were nervous, their parents had told them about Gensokyo and the reason why they had secluded themselves in the time bubble for seventeen years, but this was the first time they would actually get to see it with their own eyes. They all fidgeted as they stood with their mothers, waiting.  
Noriko felt Sachi's hand touch her own and grabbed it. She turned her gaze towards her sister, who smiled in response. “Don't worry big sis, this is what we have trained for. We will manage”.  
Smiling back, feeling her resolve return, Noriko straightened her back and exclaimed “Alright everyone, this is what we have been training for. It's going to be hard, but we can do it. Together we can do anything!”

Reimu glanced at them and smiled to herself. These were all her precious children, who she had spent seventeen wonderful years with. Together with everyone else, she had raised them, protected them and taught them, and now it was her turn to rely on them.

She let her eyes wonder over the motley group, compering her children to their mothers.  
Noriko, Momoka, Kazehana and Izumi were all quite similar to their mothers in terms of size and physique, while Sachi, Akane and Rena differed from theirs to a greater degree.  
Rena and Akane in particular, as they were both taller then Flandre and Remilia (although still shorter then their siblings). 

She let her gaze rest on each of her children in turn, thinking about what she loved about them as she did.  
Noriko, ever stoic, caring and fair. Serious about her role as the oldest sibling, always striving to improve herself.  
Sachi, the smartest member of her family. Highly intelligent but not boastful, always helping her older sister and trying to find the best solution to problems.  
Momoka, a hard, eager worker. Never quits once she has taken on a task, no matter how hard, and loves to snuggle.  
Akane, a kind soul. Gifted with the ability to accurately sense other people's emotions, doing her best to make them happy when she feels their sadness.  
Kazehana, a very honest person. Always seeking the truth, always urging people to speak the truth.  
Izumi, strong but gentle. Desires to use her strength to help others, has been an invaluable support to her younger sister.  
Rena, the giver. Has always been grateful for everything she has been given, wants to give even more back.  
Looking at them, Reimu felt a strong sense of pride in her chest. “These are my children, they are my pride and joy”.  
Turning back to the task at hand, Marisa and Sakuya both glanced at her and smiled. They knew what she was thinking, because they were thinking something similar.

Taking down the field was not really that hard for them to do, but they made a big show out of it to make it more dramatic and memorable for their audience.  
Sakuya began by striking a pose with one hand over her chest and the other extended into the air and spoke in a slightly overbearing voice. “Let the small piece of land that has been cut of from the world return to the normal flow of time!”  
Then Marisa made a similar pose and continued. “Let us once again return to the wonderful land that is our home!”  
Reimu extended both her arms towards the sky and finished. “Welcome, my children, to Gensokyo!”  
Just as she spoke her final word, the barrier around them shattered like a crystal ball. As the glimmering pieces of it drifted through the air and vanished, the kids laid eyes on the surrounding land for the first time.

Their parents grabbed them and lifted them high into the air to let them see it all from a birds eye perspective.  
As Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya joined them, they were met with awestruck faces and a complete silence, none of the kids finding any words to fit the situation.  
Reimu smiled and waved to them. “Lets go for a little tour shall we?”  
They spent the rest of the day flying all over Gensokyo, showing them everything that they all loved.  
The youkai mountain, the human village, the bamboo forest, the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the great lake, and much, much more.  
Once they found their voices again the kids let out an endless stream of questions about absolutely everything, and the adults were all to happy to provide them with answers.  
It became a day to remember, Reimu thought that only the births of her daughters could compare to it.

They didn't get back to the shrine until long after the sun had set, everyone having had to much fun to want to quit, but sleepiness eventually demanded their attention to a degree that became impossible to ignore.  
When they landed on the familiar lawn, Rena suddenly became a bit more eager. “Hey everyone, can we all sleep in the same room tonight? I want us all to be together”.  
Raising an eyebrow slightly, Reimu thought it over. “Hmm well, we would probably need to move all the mattresses into the living room for that, or we wont have enough space. Are you all ok with that?”  
Her gaze passed over every member of her family, no one protested. So they ended up making a sort of pillow and mattress fort in the middle of the large living room.  
All the kids shared their beds with their mothers while Sakuya and Patchouli slept next to each other and Reimu shared her bed with Marisa.  
The two friends embraced each other and laid there in silence, listening to everyone's breath slowing until they fell asleep.  
Reimu giggled a little. “To think that I once thought this scenario was an absurd fantasy that could never become real, it feels almost like I was a different person back then”.  
Marisa moved closer and looked deep into her friends eyes. “In one way, you are the same person you where, and in another way, you are a completely new one. One might say that you have simply grown up”.  
Reimu smiled back. “Are you saying you think I'm a mature woman now?”  
“Good heavens no, I would never claim something as outrageous like that. I'm just saying that you have learned to love, in the true sense of the word”.  
Reimu could not help but laugh quietly, and Marisa joined in. Once they had calmed down, she reached out and caressed the witch's face. “And what about you? Have you learned anything new?”  
Marisa grinned. “A thing or two. Would you care to discuss them with me once we sort this little incident out?”  
Reimu leaned forward and kissed her friend gently. “Gladly, it should make for a very interesting discussion”.  
They both embraced each other and slowly let themselves drift of to sleep, listening to the sleeping family around them.

 

Everyone spent the next few days doing two things. Familiarizing the kids with Gensokyo and it's residents, and preparing for the barrier reinforcement ritual that would defend their borders.  
Ran had provided instructions on how it should all be set up (and brought the still unconscious Yukari back to her home), and everyone had practiced their roles until they knew them like they knew the Hakurei shrine.  
Now they were all just waiting for the outsiders to begin their attack. According to Ran, if their attempt to bring down the barrier failed, they would be considered con artists in the outside world as they had apparently invested a lot of resources into their project, resources that they had to borrow from several influential people.  
Their reputation was on the line, and a failure would mean they would never get another chance (and most likely earn them a few powerful enemies).

One such afternoon, when they were all sitting in the garden of the scarlet devil mansion and enjoying the flowers with some tea, it finally happened.  
Aya and Kazehana, who had agreed to act as messengers, came zooming through the sky at top speed and came to a screeching halt in the air right above the tea party, knocking a few cups over with the gust of wind they created.  
Remilia's annoyed glare quickly vanished once she heard what they had to say.  
“It's starting, they have activated their machines”.  
Reimu quickly rose to her feet. “Alright, you all know what to do. This is what we have prepared for!”  
The kids paired up with their mothers and readied themselves for take of. Reimu moved to the center of the group and gave them a reassuring smile. “Don't worry, we will all do this together. No one will fight alone”.  
She gave Noriko a wink, and the girl responded with a small nod. She turned to her sisters. “Lets go! We are saving Gensokyo today!”  
Loud cheers followed as they all took to the sky, each mother and child pair setting of in different directions.

They spread out in a circle, each one keeping the same distance to the one on their right and left respectively, until they reached the inner wall of the great barrier. Reimu moved to the center of  
Gensokyo and began the ritual.  
She was hovering in mid air, about halfway between the earth and the sky, and expanded her magic circle while Marisa and Sakuya provided assistance.  
She knew all her children were doing the same thing at their locations near the barrier wall, assisted by their mothers.  
When the circle was complete, Patchouli (who was on the ground below her) cast her spell to connect them all into one giant magic circle.  
Reimu thought that it was a special and unique sensation. She was directly connected to all her children, and they to her, via the ritual. Their minds could share thoughts, although not in the form of words, but rather images.  
It was like she was seeing moving pictures of their thoughts and memories through a thick glass window.

Reimu spared a few moments to marvel at this amazing experience before calling herself back to the here and now.  
Steadying herself, she began to look for signs of the barrier crackling. She didn't have to wait long.  
The area between Izumi's and Kazehana's locations was the first to start falling apart, it seemed like the outsider's machines were quite well made for the effect to show this fast.  
She directed her thoughts to the two girls. “Alright you two, time to start”.  
She 'saw' them respond and get ready, then began channeling her spell through them.

The way the ritual worked was that it allowed the kids to act as projection nodes for Reimu's power, as well as supplement it with their own. Since Reimu had three helpers that were focused on feeding her more mana, and the kid's mothers were doing the same for them, they could do it in a very efficient manner.  
The fact that they only needed to repair the barrier, rather then create a new one, was also something that made it easier to manage (creating the thing had been one hell of a job).

As soon as the crack was repaired, a new one formed over at Sachi's position. It was dealt with in short order just like the first, then another one where Noriko was, then one between Izumi and Rena, and it kept going as such.  
Reimu was glad that they could detect the cracks as soon as they began to form thanks to the ritual, if they repaired them fast enough they could take a breather before the next one showed up.  
During these moments she took the time to observe her children's thoughts.  
All of them were a bit anxious at first, but the longer they kept at it the more confident they got.  
Noriko in particular seemed worried, and Reimu soon realized why. The girl was scared that the same thing would happen to her again as the last time she used multiple people's powers.  
Reimu smiled to herself and tried to project her thoughts to her daughter.  
“It's alright, I am not alone this time. Working together with all of you feels a lot better then doing it alone”.  
It was a little weird to communicate with images of thoughts, but it seemed like Noriko understood her message, because she soon saw a number of pleasant images coming from her direction. Reimu smiled again as what she saw somehow reminded her of the day Noriko was born, and the memory brought with it a torrent of warm, pleasant feelings.  
She allowed herself to indulge for a few extra moments, then turned towards the newest crack that was forming near Momoka. “Here comes the next one, lets go”.

 

It continued throughout the whole day. The outsiders were probably desperate to produce some kind of results because Chen, who scouted the outside of the barrier together with Ran, reported that their machines were making all sorts of screeching noises and leaking dark smoke.  
Marisa grinned, beads of sweat visible on her forehead. “Sounds like they are pushing their equipment to far at this point, it shouldn't take much longer now”.  
Patchouli, who was breathing hard, choose to respond only with a nod, unwilling to spare any breath to idle banter.  
Reimu was tired as well, as was everyone, but it was not at the point of exhaustion. Hearing the news that they were winning, they all felt as if new energy surged through them, the 'home stretch' was finally here.

They didn't have to wait long. The last crack was sealed, and no new ones formed. Within minutes Chen showed up again and reported that most of the machines had exploded, and the few that didn't looked like pieces of them had melted.  
Reimu let out a long, deep sigh, then spread the news.  
“It's over. We won!”  
The cheers and happy emotions that flooded her from all directions were so pleasant she didn't want to cut the connection, but she did eventually as she knew she would be seeing them in person soon anyway.  
She ended the ritual and dropped down to the ground, surrounded by her friends.  
All of them were panting, feeling as if they had been running a marathon, but it was a good sort of tired feeling, the kind that made you feel like you truly achieved something.

It took a little while for everyone to meet up, since they were all moving rather slowly, but when they finally did they all collapsed in a big group hug, laughing and cheering together.  
Ran and Chen, who was hovering in the sky, observed the scene below.  
“Are you sure this is alright lady Yukari?” the shikigami asked.  
The youkai's head emerged from a gap in the air next to Ran's head. “Yes, I'm sure. Reimu would never find this sort of happiness together with me anyway, but she will together with those kids”.  
Ran smiled a little. “I knew you loved her a lot, but I didn't expect you to find outsiders and put them up to something like this just for the sake of giving her a family. What would have happened if they didn't succeed in protecting the barrier?”  
Yukari grinned. “Then I would just break their machines myself before it came to that. I would never jeopardize Gensokyo's safety”.  
She closed her eyes as she spoke her next words. “Besides, that girl is stubborn. It was necessary to give her a little push to make her admit she actually wanted children of her own”.  
As Chen was giggling, Ran mused to herself. “You are actually surprisingly selfless and good-hearted my lady”  
Yukari frowned ever so slightly. “Just make sure you never mention that side of me to anyone”.  
Ran laughed. “Don't worry, I wont”.  
The Youkai stretched her arms above her head and yawned. “Well then, I'm beat. I'm heading home to get some rest”.  
As she disappeared back into her gap, Ran threw one last glance at the big, happy family below her, then turned around. “Come on Chen, time to head home”.  
As she drifted away in the evening sky, she wondered what was going to happen next and how Gensokyo would change with it's seven new inhabitants.  
She giggled at the thought. “If I know that shrine maiden, things will get interesting around here”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, first of all let me thank you for reading Family. 
> 
> It has been a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope it was just as fun for you to read it.  
> I would greatly appreciate any opinions you could leave in the comments. If you don't want to write a full review you can just leave your general thoughts. 
> 
> I'm going to continue writing, and I hope you get to read that as well when it's ready.  
> Untill then, cheers.


End file.
